Resident Evil: Deadly Shadows
by Raven Thornheart
Summary: A teen moves into Raccoon City and lives out events leading up to and through the Outbreak. Original Cast, Please read and review!
1. New Kid On The Block

_**RESIDENT EVIL**_

_Deadly Shadows._

_Monday, September 1, 1998._

_"Jason!"_

Jason Lex opened his eyes and readjusted to the sight of the blue walls of his new room. The clean white pane window let in the bright sun light that barely touched the foot of his bed. Jason was taking a nap that he didn't really need and didn't feel like going to school on his first day in this new town.

_"Jason!" _A female voice called out once more, this time more stern.

"I'm up!" He called back from the comfort of his bed. He turned over and looked at his night stand at the head of his bed. The Timex digital clock read 6:37am. Class started at quarter after seven, so he had time to get ready. To the dismay of his body, he shifted out from under the covers and out of bed.

"I have a feeling I'm going to not like this day..." He said to himself with a yawn. He had trouble sleeping still. He had just moved into Raccoon City two weeks ago and still feels out of place. That and the rumors of gruesome murders didn't make his attitude towards the place any better.

Jason moved over toward his closet, fixing a falling Mudvayne poster on his wall that he got at one of their small shows in Peoria, Illinois that he saw with his cousin. He tried coving up the ugly blue walls with as many posters of his favorite bands, but he just didn't have enough at the time. Most of the room still had that blue shade that he hated.

He grabbed a towel from his closet and proceeded out of his room and to the right. He walked past the stairs that lead into the front door entrance area and to the bathroom on the right side of the white colored hallway with a matching white carpet. Across from that was his sisters room, filled with girly like objects that he didn't care to much for. Straight past both rooms on the right was the master bed room of his parents.

He opened the bathroom door and saw his older sister cover herself up in her towel before he could see any of her private areas.

_And thank god for that._

"Ugh! Knock before you enter next time you ass!" Lisa shouted as she tucked the edge of the towel inward to make it hold itself in place.

"Well it looks like you're done so..." Jason tried to step further in, but Lisa pushed him back.

"I'm not done yet!" She yelled in protest, pushing him into the hall and closing the door.

"What the hell!?" He shouted back through the door. "I have to get ready for school!" He tried opening it back up, but the knob wouldn't turn. She locked him out.

"And so do I!" She shouted back, her voiced muffled some by the door.

"Well try living on campus and not with us, douche! It's not like we like you or anything around here!" He said as he walked back to his room. Besides him living with the sister he hates on a morning basis, he missed Detroit. After a sudden job offer from a huge corporation, his father had to move here to work his new job.

Jason decided that he didn't need a shower. He put on some deodorant and looked in his closet. He pulled out a black beater and a matching black T-shirt with one of his favorite bands on it. Last Man Standing and all the tour dates listed on the back of the shirt. He grabbed up a pair of faded old cargo pants and put them on, looking in the mirror at the same time.

His black hair was about shoulder length for him, but at the moment it was in shambles. He didn't really care though, letting people perceive him for what he is. And that is a stoner. It's what got him kicked off the football team and almost out of school when he got caught lighting up in the bathrooms.

He slipped on a pair of old worn boots and made his way back out of his room. He headed down the wooden stairs to the front door area. He turned away from the door and was looking down a white colored hall into the decent sized kitchen/dinning room that sported the same blue as his room. To his right was the large living room with an expensive entertainment system with his Playstation hooked up to it as well. He would be finishing up FFVII as soon as he got back home from school.

Jason made his way into the kitchen and opened the fridge door, peering inside for something to drink and found it. He took out a carton of orange juice that was near empty and kicked his back. The sweet juice quenched his morning thirst.

"Jason! What did I tell you about drinking from the container!" Jason's mother said in a less harsh scolding manner.

Jason shook the container as he looked at her. "It was nearly empty," He said as he threw it away. "Saves me from doing more dishes tonight." Jason looked over at his father.

Jason's father was a father you would find in the fifties. The type that is the bread winner and does nothing, but work and sleep. Jason didn't have too many fond memories with his father, but respected him for trying to make everyone's life better. Mr. Lex sat at the table with his news paper and hot coffee. His reading glasses were resting on the near end of his nose as he read today's news.

"More bodies found up in those woods," He turned the page. "Two boys and three girls, all high school kids. Found near the entrance of the forest. Victims are to be said to be connected to the other murders from the wounds they suffered."

Jason took a bite into some buttered toast that was on a plate. "Oh great," He said with a ton of sarcasm and waving of his arms. "Now I have to hear crying girls and memoirs all day long on my first day."

"Jason! That's Lisa's toast!" Mrs. Lex yelled.

Jason looked at the toast and at her. "Well now she has one and a half slices of toast. Fat ass upstairs needs to lose some weight anyway."

"That is noway to talk about your sister young man!"

Ignoring his mom, Jason put the unfinished piece of bread back down on the plate and walked out of the kitchen. "I'll be back home after school! Later!"

"Be careful!" Mrs. Lex called out.

Jason grabbed his skateboard and stepped outside on to his porch. Towering trees shaded his house, allowing a few rays of light to hit. It was a nice day outside.

_But will it be a nice day for me?_

Jason dropped his skateboard and jumped on it with his momentum taking him forward. He ollied of over the stairs, landing on the cement path that led to them. He skated into the street and began down a small slope. His neighborhood was called the 'Hill'. It was on a hill, thankfully making the ride to school all down hill, but it was a high-middle class living area.

Jason didn't take advantage of the luxury of his class by having a nice car and clothes. He just wanted to be him. He had a license to drive, but rather skate for the love of skating. Lisa on the other hand was a daddy's girl. Two stinking weeks in this place and she has new best friends that all ride in the back of their fathers convertible mustang.

The hill got steeper and Jason picked up speed. He saw a four-way stop at the bottom of the hill, but felt lucky today and didn't attempt to slow down. He rushed right through the stop without a problem and kept gliding down the street.

Jason looked around at the houses and could smell money in the air. High priced cars, freshly cut grass, and snotty teenaged kids. All in all, Jason hated it. He was willing to go into more of the lower class area of Raccoon City, but this town once more left him with a roadblock on the path to making him feel more at home. The lower class area's were on the other side of the city, meaning he would have to go through downtown to make it there and on a skateboard none the less.

Jason looked over as a car pulled up next to him. It was a white Ford Crown Victoria, but what really caught his eyes was the lights on top of the car.

_Pigs..._

"Hey boy," The officer said in a not so authoritive tone as he leaned over to see him out of the passenger window. "You blew that stop sign back there."

"Don't you have some real crime to fight?" Jason replied with a smart attitude as he pushed off to maintain speed.

"I do, but I'm just making sure that _you _don't become anything to deal with in the near future." The cop said jokingly. "Anyways, this place doesn't look like your MO."

"And if I was a black kid would I really stand out more?"

"Well I've never seen you around here before."

"Which is it officer? You haven't seen me around here or I don't look like I should be around here."

"Both." The officer said with a slight chuckle.

_At least he's not a douche about things._

"I'm guessing you're headed to school?"

Jason looked at the officer once more. "Yeah, and then after that I'm going to smoke some pot."

The officer laughed at the joke.

_Funny thing is, I'm not joking._

"Well, do you need a lift? It will save you the trouble of riding that god awful skateboard."

Jason pushed off again and pulled out his wallet, flipping it open to the clear plastic picture holder. "See this?" He held it close to the window. "This is my license to drive a gas powered vehicle similar to the one you are operating right now. I could take the car to school, but I like doing this 'god awful' thing called skateboarding, thank you very much."

The officer laughed once more. "I like you kid. You've got spunk and that is something that I don't see much around these parts. What's your name kid?"

Jason put his wallet away. "Well is sure the hell isn't kid." He said as he pushed off again. "Jason. Jason Lex is my name," Jason looked at the officer. "And what might your name be 'oh great upholder of the law'."

"Lieutenant Davis of the RPD." Davis replied with a smile.

"Oh, a LT huh?" Jason said with false amazement as he returned to gaze to the road ahead.

"Soon to be Captain." Davis said proudly as he looked back to the road and back to Jason. "Well Jason, it's been a pleasure meeting you. I'll probably see you around again and hopefully it isn't when I have to place you under arrest." Davis said with a chuckle as he sped off and made a left onto another street.

Jason watched the white car drive off and shook his head. "Pigs..." He said as he pushed off once more to gain speed.

_xxxx_

Davis kept his cruiser going 35MPH, which was the speed limit. He would make another round toward the park and head back to the station to start up his paper work for the day.

_And who wants that? No one._

Davis hated paper work since he had to do half of what Lt. Watson had to do, because he lost a bet to Watson over Super Bowl XXXII.

_Damn Packers!_

Davis sighed as he stopped at a stop sign and looked around at the rich, but pleasant scenery. Too bad he couldn't live like this. He lived in the 'Valley'. Not the complete opposite of the 'Hill', but close enough. He's been waiting to get that promotion to Captain and a raise for nine months now.

_"Units available in the Jefferson Station area, please respond to a possible two-fourty-five. Shots fired, repeat, shots fired."_

Davis picked up the receiver and placed it near his mouth. "This is Lt. Davis. Ten-Twenty on that location."

_"Fourth and Labenon. Proceed with caution Lieutenant."_

"Ten-four." Davis put the receiver down and turned on his lights and siren. He floored it out of the 'Hill' area and into the industrial area of Jefferson Station. He has been here on plenty of calls, but this is his third dealing with shots fired.

Davis made a right on Lebanon and onto Fourth where he saw a group of people in front of a house. He turned the siren off, but left the lights flashing. Pulling up slowly, he could see that it was some teens. They looked at him as he pulled up to the side and got out.

"Are you the ones that called in the shots?" He asks quickly with his right hand rested on the handle of the 9mm.

"Yeah!" One of the two girls said. "There were about six shots that went off in that house!" She pointed to the old house in front of them.

Davis looked at the house and back at the teens. "Alright, get behind the car." He instructed. The teens didn't hesitate to follow as they piled behind the squad car. Davis pressed the button on the side of his mobile radio receiver. "Davis here at the scene. Requesting back up at 376 Fourth Avenue in the Jefferson Station."

_"Ten-Four Davis, sending units to that location." _

Davis pulled out his 9mm and rushed up the porch to the side of the front door. The windows were boarded up, showing that the house was abandoned. He turned to the door and kicked it open, aiming his gun around the dark trashy living room. He pulled his flashlight out and turned it on, crossing it under his firing hand.

"This is the Raccoon City police! Put your weapon down and come out with you hands in the air!" He warned as he took a step in the house. He stepped in to the living room, and shined the light into the dinning room. Beer cans and bottles littered the ground. Signs that this house was used by the underage teens to party.

Davis moved into the dinning room and turned to the opening for the kitchen. It lit up showing nothing but spider webs and dust.

_Thump Thump_

Davis looked up as he heard the sound. It came from up stairs. Davis made his way back around toward the front door and up the stairs slowly. He turned into the hall and the light fell on a bloody and tattered body. Davis grabbed his receiver again.

"This is Davis, Ten-Thirty four. I have a body here," Davis walked toward the body, not seeing the open door next to him. "I need..."

_BAM BAM BAM BAM!!_

Four bullets pelted his stomach and chest. He fell back and turned, falling into the wall next to the open door the shots came from. "Police!" He called out in pain. Thankfully he always wore his vest. He heard sobbing in the room and stood up. He turned into the room with the flash light and gun ready to fire, but it was only a blonde girl in a corner crying with a silver handgun in her grasp.

Davis looked at her and walked up. "Hey...are you alright?" He said through the pain to the young teen girl.

"He's dead..." She cried.

Davis thought about the man in the hall. "You killed him?" He asked kneeling down to her. Her eyes were red from crying.

"No...it killed him."

Davis looked at her in confusion. "You're not making any sense here." He said. "Who killed the man in the hall."

"It-it-it's not...a man..." The girl looked up and her face went into a blank stare.

"What?" Davis asked as he looked at her facial expression. He turned and aimed the flash light up to the half eaten face of another man. His lip hung from his face, streaming blood to the floor. His eyes were white and glossy.

"Freeze!" Davis yelled.

The man grabbed Davis, but Davis fired into the mans stomach. The body fell on him, but was still pulling on Davis's uniform. The flashlight was bumped out of his hands and rolled to the scared girl.

"Ahh!" Davis fired three more rounds into the body of the man, but the man still held a grip on him. He body was cold and wet, almost as if he was dead. Everything was a blur at this point, wrestling with the man in the pitch black darkness. He was fighting a man and trying to fight the pain of the bullets that pelted his vest earlier.

Davis felt the man shift weight and Davis was on his back with the man in a mounting position. Not a good spot for any man to be.

Suddenly, light poured into the room, lighting the man that was on top of Davis up. Davis saw the horrid face of the man once more and took aim at his head.

"Freeze!" Davis called out once more, almost knowing that the man would stop at the sight of the gun. But his theory was shot when the man leaned toward him with a sick moan and saliva dripping onto Davis's face.

_BAM!_

The man's head snapped up and back down. His body fell on top of Davis's limply. Hands pulled the body off of Davis and to the ground next to him.

Davis wiped his face in disgust and looked over at the blinding lights.

"Davis? Are you ok?" A familiar voice called out.

Davis reached over and grabbed his flash light, aiming it at the people. It was Lt. Jena Gale, Lt. Mike Bash and Lt. Joey Norman. His back up that he called for before he stepped in.

"Yeah..." Davis said as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"What the hell happened here Davis?" Gale asked as her light shined on the now dead perp.

"I took the call on shots fired here and found this girl," Davis shined the light on her. "Well, she shot me about four times on accident. She must have thought I was going to attack her."

"Shit are you ok?" Gale asked in worry.

"I have my vest on, so don't worry." Davis said. "I tried to see what happened from her, but I was attacked by this guy." Aiming his light on the body.

"Holy shit Davis. Are you sure he was trying to kill you or was it the other way around?" Bash said as he inspected the body.

"He was like that when he attacked me."

"No way he could have been like this when he attacked you." Bash said as he looked at the body. "Half of this man's face is ripped off and his stomach is torn open...with some organs missing."

"Wait, you can't say that I killed the guy in that gruesome of a manner!" Davis said defending himself.

"Well Davis did say freeze when we put light on them." Norman explained. "And the perp had a good grasp on Davis's shirt there. And made a sound that clearly shows that he was alive."

"You can't be alive after half of your small intestine is missing with a portion of your stomach and liver." Bash said.

"Maybe he was going off of pure adrenaline?" Gale replied.

"You'd be in shock if your face was ripped off with half of your inner organs missing and soon after that probably die." Bash said as he stood.

"Look! Call for CSI and the coroner. Get some police tape up here and I'll take the girl to the station for questioning." Davis said. "I'm pissed that I still have to do paper work and write up a fucking report on this weird shit."

Davis walked over to the girl and helped her to her feet, confiscating the weapon she held as well. She held him close and walked with him out of the room. They made it back outside, which Davis was thankful for. The light made him relax some. The incident in the house seemed like forever.

Davis opened the passenger side door and let the girl into the squad car. The teens from earlier disappeared without a trace. Davis got in the driver side and turned the car on. He looked at the clock on the radio.

"Seven o'clock. I get shot and attacked and still have to work until six tonight." He said as he shifted the car into drive and pulled off.

He looked over at the girl. She sat in the seat with her knees to her chin and arms wrapped around them. Tears still streamed down her pale face.

The visual of the man's face was still stuck in his head. One of the sickest things he saw since the scene he was called to two days ago at the edge of the Arklay forest. This town was going to hell slowly ever since the S.T.A.R.S. came back screaming their heads off about zombies and Umbrella being behind biological weapons.

_Bullshit_

_xxxx_

Jason ollied over the side walk up to the cement path leading to the front doors. Teenagers were outside hanging out or doing last minute homework. Jason could see the types of groups we would be dealing with. Jocks, punks, nerds, wanna-be gangstas and the real hood kids.

Looks were shot his way as he skated up to the stairs and hopped off his board, kicking the backend up and catching it. He took two steps up and was blocked by a boy. The boy was taller than him even if you take away the two step difference. The boy was wearing a black and blue leather letterman jacket. Three more boys stepped up behind him with matching jackets, except these guys were bigger.

"Lovely, my welcoming party has arrived to 'introduce' me into the system of Raccoon City." Jason said as he looked at the football players. "A goon squad of dumb ass; 2.0 offensive linemen, that can only be led the right way on and off the field by none other than the popular, egotistical, prep quarterback."

The quarterback laughed as he looked at Jason. "We've got a funny one here!" His laugh died down and his tone went into a semi-serious one. "What's your name new kid?"

"Well is sure the hell isn't new kid." He said looking at the QB. "Jason Lex, and what might your name be, 'oh great field general of the Raccoon City High school Raccoons'?"

The QB smiled a fake friendly smile. "Joey Miles, first string quarterback." He said with pride as he peered into the brown eyes of Jason.

"Ahh, I guess you moved up in the world," Jason said with a smile. "Seeing that the other first string quarterback was chewed up with the tight end and three other cheerleaders at the edge of the woods?"

Jason felt a kick hit his stomach from the sudden movement of Joey. He fell back into a roll, hitting the ground and rolling to one knee. His skateboard lay wheels up next to him as he looked up at the raging quarterback.

"Gary Richards was our best running back with Gene Motom our wide receiver! Gary was with his girlfriend and her freshmen sister and Gene was with his girl!" Joey yelled, catching the attention of everyone outside.

Jason stood to his feet. "And if they hung around you I guess they deserved what they got." Jason sneered. "Too bad you weren't with them. Maybe you could have formulated a plan or 'play' to evade the cannibalistic freaks."

Joey ran his hand through his blonde slick backed hair and jumped to the level ground that Jason was standing on. He took off his jacket, showing the athletic department shirt that he had on. It was a tight shirt on the muscled body of Joey. He put up his fists, squaring off with Jason.

"Ooo...a fight on my first day here. Now this will be an entrance that you'll never forget." Jason said with a grin as he put up his fists.

_STOP RIGHT THERE!!_

Jason looked over at the dressed man speed walking up to the scene. Jason looked at Joey, who was picking up his letterman jacket.

Joey pointed at Jason with a look at hate in his eye. "You're a dead man Lex..." He seethed before he walked away.

The dressed man stepped up in front of Jason. He was a balding man around his early fifties. His stomach hung over his belt, showing that his dress coat couldn't be buttoned up. He looked at Jason as if Jason committed a felony.

"What do you think you were doing young man?!" The man yelled.

"I was about to kick some ass and take some names," Jason fixed his shirt. "Pick up some dames by spittin' my game. Well until you came along, Mr...?"

"_Principal _Myers and you must be Jason Lex. The new boy that I've heard so much about from Principal Sanchech in Detroit."

Jason rolled his eyes at the name of his former arch nemesis. "He likes to blow things out of proportion. I had a cut of herb on me when they caught me, not a pound."

"I want you in my office this instant. I will be in there shortly." Myers said sternly.

"Great, I'll be there. Guessing the names of your kids in the pictures around the room." Jason said as he started walking. He stopped and turned. "Oh, do you want me to get you some coffee while I'm headed that way because you look kinda..."

"MY OFFICE NOW LEX!" Myers yelled, losing his patients with Jason.

Jason turned with a shoulder shrug. "Alright alright!" He said as he picked up his board and walked up the stairs, making his way into the doors of the high school. Students filled the halls of the school. Different races and types of people all going their own way. He could see Joey with a pretty attractive girl at his locker.

Joey looked past the girl and met eyes with Jason. His look of hate could only be seen by Jason, even as the girl continued to talk to him. Joey looked back and continued his conversation.

_Dick..._

Jason looked to his right and the office was right there. He opened the door and walked into the cool clean room.

A girl walked up to the desk to meet Jason. She looked at Jason's outfit and his appearance. "That's a great band." She said to him.

Jason looked at her. She was pretty cute in his eyes. Her hair was a light brown, that was past her shoulders. She sported a black thin strap shirt that was eye teasing somewhat, considering the cleavage she was showing.

"Yeah, one of my favorites." Jason replied.

"So what can I do for you?" She asked as she picked up a pile of forms.

"Principal jack off sent me to his office and I need to know where that is so he can meet me there."

"Ouch...I'll take you there."

Jason walked around the counter and to the other side. He saw the denim mini skirt that the girl was wearing. Her legs looked silky smooth and she sported a pair of old black chucks.

"I've never seen you here before." The girl said to him, gaining his attention back to her face.

Jason sighed. "Why does everyone say that?"

"Maybe because it's true."

"So how can you tell me from the other people in this school you don't talk to?"

"Because you seem to stand out more and to tell you the truth, you look better than most stoners I see around here."

Jason raised his eyebrow. "And what makes you think I smoke?" He asked.

"Well I just remembered your picture on the transfer file. Your not close to mediocre transcript and record of termination from the football team after a record season for you, and not to mention your little bathroom incident with a pound of Mary."

"Cut of Mary, thank you very much." He corrected. "I see that you've done your homework on me."

"Let's just say I thought you were pretty cute in you mug shot like picture." She said as she walked toward a small hallway. Jason followed right behind.

"Well as you see it's natural for me to be cute."

"Yeah," She said as she looked back at him. "It has to be with your hair in a mess like that." She said with a smile as she turned back around. She stopped at a closed door and turned to him.

"Welcome to the gates of hell, Mr. Myers office." She said, looking at Jason.

"Before I enter his demonic lair, could I know your name?" Jason asked as he leaned on the door.

"Julie Sanders, but all my friends call me Jewels."

"Right, well are you open after school today?" He asked with a smile.

"I have to be here in the office until three thirty, but yeah I'm free. What do you have in mind?" She asked with interest.

Jason pulled out a sandwich bag and let it roll out, showing dried up green buds at the bottom. "Snoochie boochie nuchies?" He said sheepishly.

Julie smiled. "Right on." She looked up over Jason. "Oh! Mr. Myers!"

Jason shoved the baggy into his pocket once more and turned with a smile to the principal. "Hey Mr. Myers, I just made a new friend here."

"Lex, in my office now." Myers ordered as he looked to Julie. "And Julie, could you fetch me a cup of coffee please? Thank you."

"I could have done that." Jason said before to opened the door.

"Lex..." Myers warned.

"Ok ok..." Jason opened the door to the small office. He saw awards on the wall with pictures of family.

"Sure thing Mr. Myers!" Julie said in a cherry manner. "Bye Jason..." She said with a wink and a wave.

Jason smiled as he took a seat and waved back. The goodbye was ended with Myers closing the door. Jason watched Myers as he walked around his desk and took a seat.

"Mr. Lex, you need to understand that here at Raccoon City High, we do not tolerate violence among students." He said searching around for his cigarettes.

Jason reached in his pocket and pulled out a pack of Newports and opened the top, holding the exposed cigarettes our to Myers. "I guess that really applies when it's violence with the jocks."

Myers looked at him and the cigarettes, then back at Jason.

"Take one." Jason said in a cool manner.

Myers reached out and slid on of the cigarettes out of the pack, placing it in his mouth. Jason put the pack away and pulled out his zippo lighter. He flicked the top off by sliding it across his pants and reversed the motion to strike the flame, holding it up to the cigarette in Myers mouth.

Myers puffed the cigarette to life and took it out, blowing out the smoke. He reached over and opened the window to let the smoke out. "Thank you."

"No problem Mr. Myers." Jason replied as he snapped the lighter forward and back to close the top.

"Now Jason, I see that you are a laid back boy with a quick mind and even quicker tongue. I'll over look the incident outside as a incident of misunderstanding. I try to be a easy going principal and let the students have freedom." He said with another hit of the cigarette. "I'll let you smoke your cigarettes out in the back of the cafeteria during lunch and let you listen to your headphones in school, but don't push the envelop Lex. I warn you now that I will come down so hard that you will think the hand of god himself has crushed you." He took another hit.

"Are we clear, Mr. Lex?" He breathed out with smoke.

"Crystal." Jason replied.

The door opened and Julie walked in with the coffee and sat it on the desk. "Here's your coffee, just how you like it Mr. Myers."

"Thank you Julie. Now will you take Mr. Lex here and sign him a hall pass to class?" Myers asked as he took a sip of his hot coffee.

"Sure!" She said as she looked to Jason.

Jason stood up.

"I'll be seeing you around Mr. Lex." Myers said as he took another hit.

"You are the second person with authority that has said that to me today."

"Well who was the first?"

"A cop." Jason said with a smile as he walked out with Julie, closing the door behind him.

"How was it?" She asked, leading him back into the main office.

"I could sweet talk to into letting me into heaven if it came down to it." Jason said with a chuckle.

Julie laughed as she walked back up to the desk and signed a hall pass for him. She turned and handed him the blue piece of paper.

Jason took it and looked at her. "I'll be on the stairs at three thirty, so just come out."

"Alright." She said with a smile.

Jason walked out of the main office doors and looked down the now empty hall way. "Ahh...class." He said as he dropped his board and jumped on, gliding down the hall toward his class.

_xxxx_

"Wait, wait," Davis looked at the scared girl once more. "That was your boyfriend that attacked me?" He asked as the pen stopped in mid sentence.

"Yes!" She cried out. "Mike Hail is his name. We were just hanging out and smoking a little pot."

"Something you shouldn't have been doing in the first place, but were there any other drugs involved? PCP, cocaine, meth?"

"No, I wasn't tripping or anything!" She cried out. "I swear it was just pot! We went in to smoke and some man attacked him! Mike's gun fell out of his pants and I took it and ran! The man tried to attack me so I shot him..."

Davis got done writing the details. "Alright, since this involves drugs and you are the only living suspect at the moment, your are by law to have a urine sample taken."

"Why? It's just some pot! I'm telling you! Why can't you believe me?!"

"Because if we believed everything that everyone said, a lot of people that are in jail, wouldn't be. They would be out doing the crimes that they should have gone down for in the first place." Davis said with a sigh.

Another officer walked over. Davis looked at him and saw that it was Captain Jeff Gellar.

"Your morgue buddy Jim wants to see you Davis." Gellar said as he took a bite of a donut.

"Alright, and Gellar," Davis said as he got his paperwork organized. "Take Maria here to the lab for a urine sample and get the results forwarded to my desk."

"It was just pot!" Maria yelled.

"Go..." Davis said with a stern tone in his voice.

Gellar lead Maria away from Davis's desk. Davis stood up and made his way past a bunch of desks, where police worked on filing reports and records. He opened a door to the blue lit stairwell. It led to a long dark blue lit hall with a door at the far end.

_Jim's Lair._

Davis walked up to the door and opened it to a blue lit room. "You know Jimmy, I'm never going to get used to this blue light shit you got going here."

Jimmy looked over to him with a smile. "Would you rather it be a crimson red?"

Davis thought about it and shivered. "No...I don't like being around dead people all day long anyway."

Jimmy looked at him with his one good eye. His face has a vertical scar down his right eye from a car accident when he was younger. Jimmy looked back at the body that he was observing.

Davis walked up. "What did you call me down here for anyway?"

"Does this guy look familiar?" Jim said.

Davis looked and saw the face. It was the girls boyfriend and that face wouldn't leave is mind. Now he has to look at it once more. "Geesh...God please." Davis looked away. "Yeah...we met earlier."

Jim smiled and turned to Davis as Davis looked at him. "I read the report of the situation. You say that this man laying here attacked you and you dispatched him with a single 9mm bullet to the head, after multiple shots to the stomach?"

"Sounds about right. Why?"

"Well come with me." Jim turned and led Davis to another table. Jim pulled the sheet off of the body and the smell hit Davis, making him gag.

"Geez!" Davis coughed. "And this man is?"

"Troy Vargo, a man who was on prole. Went missing about three weeks ago. This was the body you found on the scene."

"Ok...So he attacked the girl and her boyfriend." Davis followed up.

"That is where we run into a problem you see," Jim said looking at the body. "I opened up the stomach in the body and saw how you couldn't have done that much damage to the other body." He pointed to the other body. "In Troy's stomach I found skin and organs. DNA matching the girls boyfriend's body."

"He ate him?" Davis asked, surprised.

"Yes, but that isn't the problem here. No...it's how was it possible for Troy to eat? How was it possible for him to move?" Jim pointed on the body. "The skin shows that the body as been decomposing. I found a mass of maggots in the chest cavity that are in the late stages of being a larva."

"Meaning?"

Jim looked at Davis. "Troy has been dead for two weeks now. The signs are there, but he somehow can move and attack. He can eat, but it doesn't make sense."

"Well will he be joining us for dinner anytime soon?"

Jim looked back at the body. "No, he's non responsive. I guessing that it was the gunshot to the head that stopped him, as it did with your friend over there."

"Wait, you're saying that, that boy over there was like Troy as well?"

"Possible. If he could attack you with half of his face eaten off and most of his digestive track missing, I would have to say, yes. Plus the gunshot wounds to the stomach didn't stop him, in which I'm guessing that the gunshot wounds to Troy here didn't stop him either. But a bullet to the cranial area will kill them."

"What could cause this? Some type of hyper active drug?"

"Right now I'm basing everything off of a loose theory here." Jim covered the body back up. "Some type of chemical or drug, has to enter the body. Weather it'd be through the air, solid form or liquid. Kill the person, but leave the basic motor functions running." Jim shook his head. "But without blood flow to carry oxygen to the brain, it will die and stop all functions of the body." Jim looked at Davis once more. "Something keeps the basic functions running in the brain. Something must effect the brainstem for it to allow signals to travel to the body."

"Ok Jim...this shit is freaking me out. Alright."

"Sorry Davis. Look, all that I'm saying is that we might have something on our hands that could save lives if used properly. All we need to do is find the cause and I'll be down here twenty-four seven if need be to find it."

"Well I have a shit load of paper work to handle. So when you find the fountain of youth in two dead people and get rich? Remember me, but for now I am off."

"Alright, I'll call you if I find anything interesting."

Davis nodded and made his way out of the room. He walked back up to the office and to his desk. Gellar returned with a sheet of paper.

"Homicide took her for questioning. Here's the results of the sample." He said handing Davis the paper.

Davis took it and looked. He placed it down on his desk and sat in his chair. "They only found marijuana in her system." Davis looked up at Gellar. "Do you think zombies are real?"

Gellar laughed. "Hell no! What kind of question is that Davis? You been talkin' to Valentine again?"

"No...I was just wondering. It's bullshit what they said anyway. It was the herbs in that forest and we know it."

"Yeah, that shit grows wild out there." Gellar looked at his watch. "Shit, I better go. I have patrol duty."

"I'll catch you later man." Davis said as Gellar walked off. "Back to some paperwork." He said turning to the stack of papers.

_xxxx_

The final bell rang at two twenty seven. Every grabbed their books and rushed out the doors. Jason stepped out and jumped on his skateboard, following the crowd.

_Plomp!_

A book was dropped in front of his skateboard and Jason couldn't react fast enough. The front wheels hit, leaving Jason to fall on his face.

The hallway erupted in laughter at the sight as Jason rose to his feet. He looked at the boy that picked up his skateboard. It was Joey, his girl and his linemen.

Joey tossed the deck to Jason and he caught it.

"I like that trick of yours there Lex. Backside fakie face plant!" He laughed out as everyone joined the laughter.

"Wow Joey, you must really like me or something?" Jason said, cutting off the laughs and gaining Joey's attention. "I mean you flirt with me more than you do with that chick there. Who's your center?"

Joey thumbed out the biggest guy behind him. "Big Tommy here."

The 6'6, three hundred pound center stepped up with a grin on his face.

"Oh so that's what you call your fuck buddy?" Jason said smartly, watching the face of Tommy turn into a serious one. "So tell me," He said to Tommy. "Do you like it when Joey comes up behind you when you bend over? I bet he fiddles with your balls before calling hut."

"Why you...!" Tommy stepped forward, but Joey's arm stopped him.

"Whoa, hold on there Tommy." Joey said with a smile. "Don't get so hyped up over this punk and kill him. I need an all American center for Friday nights game against Vincent."

Tommy calmed down and stepped back. Jason smiled and blew a kiss at him.

"Catch you fags later." Jason said as he dropped his board and skated off. He made his way outside of the school and had time to burn. He lit up a cigarette and made his way down the stairs to the walkway, jumping on his board and gliding down the path to the street. He headed toward the Raccoon City Mall.

It was a ten minute board ride to the parking lot area of the Mall. Near some stairs he saw other teens with decks, clearing a small set of stairs with a rail going down the middle. Jason smiled and pushed of to gain speed toward the stairs.

The teens looked over at him and saw he was about to jump. One of them with a camera shot Jason's way.

Jason ollied jump into the air with a backside spin, grinding the tail of his board on the rail and completing the turn before he landed perfectly.

"Whoa..." One of the boys said.

Jason came back around and stopped, looking at the punk skaters. "Don't try that at home." He said with a smile.

A boy with spiky hair stood up. "And who might you be?" He asked looking down at Jason from the top of the stairs.

"The name is Jason Lex and yes I am new in town." He said to get the formalities over with. "And you all?" He looked at the group.

The boy with the spiky hair spoke up. "I'm Ronnie," He said as to pointed to the boy with the camera. "That's Kid," He pointed to a boy with dyed green hair and a black goatee. "That's Mitch," Then pointed to the girl sitting on the grass next to the stairs. "And that's Meghan."

Jason chuckled. "And what are you guys? The mall rats?"

"Actually we are." Kid said as he turned off the camera and looked at Jason.

"So I'm guessing the reason you are all mall rats is because you live near the mall?" Jason asked.

They nodded.

"Well, since you are the 'gate keepers' of the 'holy' mall," Jason said. "Is there anything in there that is interesting to do?"

They shook their heads.

"We're looking for bud right now to tell you the truth." Meghan said. "We're bored as shit and got nothing else better to do."

"Well you all are in luck today!" Jason said as he pulled out his baggy. "How much you need?"

"Word!" Mitch said as he jumped down the stairs and looked at it. "We have twenty five bucks." Mitch pulled out a ten dollar bill.

Everyone else pulled out fives and handed it to Mitch.

Jason broke off a nice size bud and gave it to them, taking the money and placing it in his pocket with the bud. "Nice doing business with you mall rats." Jason said as he skated off.

_xxxx_

Julie looked at the clock. It read three twenty eight, so she filed the last of the files in the filing cabinet and grabbed her book bag. "I'll see you tomorrow Mrs. Philips!" She called out to the secretary.

"Have a good day Julie!" She replied.

Julie walked out of the office and outside to find Jason on the stairs, smoking a cigarette.

"Hey!" She called out, getting Jason's attention.

"Hey!" He replied with a smile. He stood up and walked up to her, taking her book bag. "Let me take that for you."

"Thanks. I was getting really tired with filing stuff."

Jason looked at her. "Why do you do that work?"

"I get paid every Friday. Hundred bucks a week."

"Damn! I want to be a secretary now." Jason said as he led her down the stairs.

Julie laughed. "It's not easy." She replied as she stepped ahead of Jason, turning down a side walkway.

Jason looked at her and followed. "Where are we going?"

"Student parking lot." She answered looking back at him. "I have a car you know."

"Oh..."

They made it to the near empty parking lot and walked up to a Honda Civic. Julie pulled out her keys and unlocked the door, seating in the seat. She leaned over and unlocked the passenger door for Jason. He opened it and got in, placing the book bag and his board in the back.

The car revved to life and Julie pulled off to the streets of Raccoon City.

"Can we light in the car?" Jason asked.

"Oh yeah. Got anything to roll with?" She asked.

"Shit, I should have stopped at a gas station." Jason said as he pulled out the baggy.

Julie grabbed her purse and pulled out a strawberry mini phillie, tossing it on Jason's lap. Jason looked over at her amazed.

"Looks like you don't cover all your bases." Julie said with a smile.

"Girls need to be more like you." Jason replied as he took the plastic off the blunt and began to crack it.

Julie turned on the radio to Last Man Standings _Nightmare Murder_. Jason looked up at the radio with a smile.

"Sweet! This song is fucking epic." Jason said as he rolled down the window, dumping the blunt guts out. He broke the herb down and started to roll.

Julie stopped at a stop light and looked over at the opposing traffic lane and saw a cop.

"Pigs..." She warned.

Jason looked up as he licked the blunt shut. "Doesn't matter, I'm done."

Julie looked over and grinned.

"Sweet shit, now light it up." She said, tossing a lighter on his lap. He picked up the black lighter and proceeded to light the end and puff it alive. The smoke burned his lungs, but knew all too well of the process. Jason coughed out the smoke as the light turned green and Julie pulled past the cop.

"That smells good..." She said, rolling down her window some. The sun shined right down into the car as she drove through the market area.

Jason took another big hit and sat back as he held it in, passing it over to Julie. "Try that..." He blew out the smoke. "That is Motor City freshness..."

Julie took a hit and coughed almost immeditly. She took a deep breath and another hit, the second one going down smoother.

Jason looked out the window at the people and shops. The town was cleaner than Detroit's dirty looking streets that he loved so much. Dinge and dull was Jason's thing and something he'll always love.

"So, how long have you lived in Raccoon?" Jason asked as he turned to Julie, who took another hit.

"All my life." She breathed out. "It's cool when you know people and where the parties are." She said as she passed the blunt back to Jason.

Jason took it and hit it. "Don't the cops hassle you guys about that shit?" He breathed out.

"Not really. As long as we aren't out causing destruction and hell in the streets, we're fine." Julie made a right turn. "We used to party in the Arklay woods, but ever since those murders up there happened. No one dares to step in there."

Jason took another hit and breathed out. "So what about those jocks that got torn up with their girlfriends?"

"I didn't care fore any of those bastards. To tell you the truth, I think they had it coming." Julie looked over as Jason passed her the blunt.

"I'm glad that I'm not the only one that thinks that."

Julie took a hit and blew the smoke out. "Kelly Mcwhitterson was a snotty rich bitch anyway. I hope those cannibals ate her face and fake tits off." She took another hit.

"Wow..." Jason said with a smile as he looked at her. "Kinda harsh don't you think?" He took the blunt when she passed it and took a hit.

"Yeah, but she started rumors about me that I had STDs and that I gave coach Winterson head."

Jason coughed once more, feeling the effects starting to take him. He looked over at Julie and her image was beautiful. The sun made her skin shine and her eyes light up. He could see that she was feeling the same way from her eyes being low.

"That's fucked up. Yeah," Jason said as he sat back in his seat and looked out the window. "That bitch got what she had coming."

"You know what Jason?"

"What?"

"I'm really high right now." She said with a chuckle. Jason's laugh came fight after.

"Ahh..." Jason took another hit and blew it out. "You hungry?"

"I'm broke." Julie said with disappointment.

"I got twenty five bucks. Let's goto Wendy's." Jason said as he passed the now quarter blunt.

Julie took it and hit it, coughing right after. "Done! Munches here we come!" She made a left turn at a light. "I'm soooo high." She said, giggling.

"Just put that out, I'm done...Shit..." Jason said as he slouched in his seat.

Julie took another hit and put it out in the ash tray. "Thanks for the smoke up and food Jason. You're a doll."

"I know, just don't call me Barbie."

They both busted out laughing as Julie pulled into the drive-thru and up to the order area. She looked at Jason.

"What do you want?"

"Number seven large."

"Wow...that's what I get!" She said with amazement. "No tomato?"

"Wow...this is weird..." Jason said in a exaggerated manner.

"Oh my god!!!" Julie yelled as she laughed.

_"May I take your order please?"_

Julie turned to the speaker. "Yes, can I have two number sevens?"

_"And what would you like to drink with that?"_

Julie turned to Jason. "...Root beer?"

"I love you."

They both busted out laughing again. Julie turned to the speaker, still laughing some.

"Two large root beers please."

_"Your total is thirteen ninety-seven, pull up to the first window please."_

Julie looked back at the glazed eyes of Jason with a cheeky smile, before she pulled around to the window. Jason smiled back as he pulled out a ten and five.

"Here," Jason said, handing Julie the money. "Fifteen bucks."

She took it and the window opened up.

"Thirteen ninety-seven please." The worker said.

Julie handed her the money and took the change. She pulled up to the next window and grabbed the bag of food, handing it to Jason. Jason took it and looked in. Julie took the drinks and placed them in the cup holders, pulling off into a parking spot.

"Gee...I wonder which one is yours?" Jason said with a cheeky chuckle.

"It doesn't matter you ass." Julie chuckled. She reached over and grabbed her sandwich and fry, kissing Jason on the cheek. "Thanks."

Jason was surprised at the action and looked at her. "No problem." He looked into the back and began to eat his fries.

_xxxx_

Davis finally got done with the final report and put the pen down. "Thank god! I'm done..." He looked at his watch. It read quarter til six. "And I'm out of this hell." Davis said as he stood up. He was wearing his white beater now, sending his uniform shirt to be replaced.

"Baker!" He called out.

A light skinned cop looked at him. "Yo!"

"I'm headed to J's. I'll see you there in an hour."

"Right!" Baker waved.

Davis walked out of the east wing office area and through the front doors. He made his way through the courtyard and to his car. The 1992 Honda Domani was parked on the next to the sidewalk. Davis got into the old beat up car and started it up. It took some turned to start, but eventually picked up and came to life.

"Thank you..." Davis said to the old car as he pulled off and down the road toward J's bar.

All day his mind pondered about the fact that a dead person could move. He shivered thinking about wrestling with it in the pitch black darkness of that old house.

_Drugs._

He wouldn't believe that someone dead could come back alive and attack you. To him, it had to be some sort of drug that could let someone take vast amounts of pain. You can stop any psycho on drugs with a bullet to their head.

_But what if...?_

Most of the S.T.A.R.S. died in the Arklay mountains and more murders pop up when anyone dumb enough travels around those woods and they are getting closer to the city as we speak. Some of these murders are connected to ones in the city...

_Something is happening._

_xxxx_

Julie pulled up to Jason's house, throwing out the now small roach of blunt left. She looked at the house.

"Wow...you live in the nicer area." She said as she looked around.

"Yeah, but I don't really like it that much." Jason said as he looked to Julie. "You wanna come in?"

She looked at him. "Sure!" She turned the car off and stepped out with Jason, following him up to the front door. Jason opened the door to the smell of popcorn. He looked over and his sister was on the couch eating popcorn and watching a movie.

Lisa looked over at him as Julie stepped in behind Jason. "Hey."

"Hey." Jason replied as he walked upstairs.

"Hi." Julie said with a wave, following Jason.

"Hi." Lisa said back with a smile, before turning her attention back to the movie.

Jason made it to the top of the stairs and turned right and walked into his room. Julie walked in and looked around in amazement.

"Sorry for the mess...I have to clean up." Jason said as he kicked some clothes to the side.

"Wow...you like all the bands that I like." She said, looking at the posters. Julie closed the door behind her and looked at Jason, who was fixing another falling poster. She walked up to him as he turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What...?"

Jason's words were cut off by a kiss. He was shocked as she pushed him onto the bed and got on top of him. She pulled away and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, shocked still by what happened.

"Making out with you, in which most likely will lead to premarital sex." She explained.

"Oh...ok." Jason said as he pulled her in close and kissed her.

_xxxx_

Downstairs Lisa watched her movie and ate pieces of popcorn.

_Thump thump_

Lisa looked up at the ceiling, seeing that Jason's room is right over the living room.

"What the hell?"

_Oh...oh god...yes..._

"...Oh no he isn't..." She said, shocked somewhat. She put her hand over her mouth to cover her laughing as she listened to the moans. She looked back at her movie.

"Wow..."

Fifteen minutes passed by and Lisa heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She looked over to see Julie in a oversized white shirt, that was like a skirt on her.

Julie made her way to the kitchen, opening the fridge door and pulling out the gallon of 2 milk. She grabbed a clean glass and poured herself a glass of milk. She put the milk back and headed into the living room, sitting next to Lisa with her knees up to her chest and feet on the couch. Lisa and Julie looked at each other.

"Hi, I'm Julie." She said.

"Lisa, nice to meet you Julie." She said with a smile, turning back to her movie.

"You're Jason's sister?"

"Sadly...yes, I am." Lisa said as she turned to Julie. "So how was he?"

Julie smiled big and leaned back into the couch. "Very good..."

"Yuck," Lisa said at the thought of her bother doing anything of that nature.

Julie looked at her. "He's a sweet guy!"

"At times, but it's his smart mouth that gets him in trouble."

"And at times, out of it." Julie added. "That's what I love about him."

"Well you meet him for the first time today and you already fucked him...Kinda fast? Don't you think?"

"Yeah, but when you know that he's the one for you...You can't control yourself. You want to feel them in every way possible."

"Alright...stop. Don't go into details, I might puke in this popcorn bowl." Lisa said with a chuckle. "Truthfully I'm glad that he's got someone already. Maybe he'll calm down some with a girl by his side."

"Maybe..." Julie said as she looked at the movie.

_xxxx_

Upstairs Jason slipped on some baggy black sweat pants. He opened the drawer on his nightstand to a black Colt .45. He slid the clip out and checked it, slamming it back in. His father gave it to him as a present on his eighteenth birthday. He told him that "You are a real man now. This gun is to protect you and those around you. Use it wisely." Jason's mother wasn't too pleased, but knew that Jason wasn't stupid.

_I'm amazed that they don't think I'll use it on someone if I got roughed up._

But then again he was eighteen now. A legal adult that had to follow the law. His parents can't control him anymore and they know it. So they let him know, by giving him the most dangerous weapon you could give a young teen.

_To see what I would do with it._

Jason looked up as Julie walked into his room and up to him. She looked down at the firearm and up at Jason.

"Is that real?" She asked, surprised that he might have a real loaded gun.

Jason pulled it up and slid the clip out once more, showing her the golden bronze hollow tipped bullets.

"Oh my god..." She said.

He slammed the clip back into the handgun once more and put it back in the drawer, closing it. He looked at her. "Don't worry, I only would use it in an emergency." He looked down. "My father gave it to me as a sign of being a man. To do what I want with this gun, but what I do is my resposibility and mine alone."

He felt a smooth hand on his face as he looked up to Julie's hazel eyes.

"Would you protect me with that gun?" She said as she looked into his eyes.

"I would protect you with my life." He said as he kissed her.

_The clock slowly ticks away, unknowing to anyone what lurks in city. Evil that is smaller than a grain of sand...that is slowly spreading..._


	2. Dead Cop

_Thursday, September 4, 1998_

_"Good morning Raccoon City! It's nine o''clock right now and you should be up getting your coffee and breakfast, getting prepared to head to work and working for that lovely day tomorrow! Friday!"_

Davis opened his eyes to the bright sun light walls of his small room. The white walls seemed to glow as the sunlight splashed on them. Davis sat up with his head ringing some and his body feeling slightly uneasy as he left the comfort of his ruffled sheets.

His eyes gazed down at the TV, half open and weary. The Morning Coon was on with its host Larry Batchler. A local superstar you could call him for doing the show every morning. Most of the time Davis hated him for being so happy on Mondays and Tuesdays when Davis had work, but today was the occasional exception to that matter.

"My day off..." Davis said with a yawn. "So tell that to the rest of Raccoon City..."

Thursdays were Davis's only days off. Putting in consideration that you schedule yourself and send it in to be verified and confirmed or denied, Davis chose that he would only have one day off. He guessed the more work, the less time it would take to become a Captain and then he would have three days off.

Davis peeled the bed sheets off of him as he slipped out of bed. A cool breeze blew in through the half open window as the white walls turned a darker shade of white, signaling that there were clouds in the sky. Davis felt the hangovers effects as he walked to the door on the other side of his bed. He had one too many drinks last night with his fellow officers Matthew Baker and Tim Moleter.

Davis opened the door to a dimly lit bathroom; he stepped onto the cold tiles as he made his way up to the sink. The white and red bottle of Umbrella pain reliever sat on the dinged white sink. Davis picked it up and took off the top, placing two of the matching colored pills in his mouth while turning on the water. He drank the cold water and wiped his mouth, looking up at this image in the mirror.

His brown hair was flat on one side and wild on the other. Normally he would gel it forward, letting it spike in the front some, but he didn't really care at the time. His eyes looked weak and tired and his five o'clock shadow was more prominent now.

He turned to another door and opened it, walking into his living room/kitchen area. A small tan couch was in a slanted position with its back toward the kitchen in the corner. Davis's pride and joy was in the corner in front of the couch, the silver 55' inch big screen projection TV with surround sound.

He looked over on the wall as the phone rang. He walked over to it and picked it up, placing the cold phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

_"Davis, its DJ."_

"Hey DJ, what's up?"

_"Man, I was on a assault call last night around the college campus. I thought it would have been some drunken students fighting, but this was different..."_

"How was it different?"

_"When I got to the scene, there were three attackers and seven people hurt with two dead. They were college students, but ten times worse. I called for back up and Mills showed up with Norman..." _DJ's voice got real serious.

_"Norman tried to take a perp down, but the other two perps attacked him. No...They just didn't attack him. They ate him..."_

Davis's stomach sunk and he felt short of breath. His hand clamped the phone tightly.

"Norman..."

_"Norman is dead..."_

Davis couldn't believe it; killed by being eaten by some cannibals. Davis's fate was nearly the same if his back up didn't arrive when he was in the abandoned house the other day.

"What about the perps?"

_"They didn't stop advancing after three warnings and we opened fire. They all are dead. We didn't know what to do. The chief told us to just forget about it and take a two week break, but how can we just forget about it? I mean Norman is dead with five people."_

"Shit, where are you?"

_"I'm at home right now, but I'm about to head to J's. I need a drink, badly."_

"Well I'll see you there in a few. I'm going to stop by the precinct and talk to Jim. Just take it easy and don't stress yourself to death."

_"Right, I'll see ya." _

Davis hung up the phone and noticed sweat resting on his brow. He couldn't believe what he heard on the phone. People ate Norman...

_Drugs..._

He wasn't going to believe that these people were zombies that hunt for the living. It wasn't possible in Davis's mind. Things like zombies were only in the movies and couldn't be real.

_When people are dead, they stay that way. They don't move about and eat people. That's just stupid. _

But something in him frightened him. Something was making him nervous that this may be real. The picture of the man's half eaten face appeared in Davis's thoughts once more. He shivered, remembering the struggle with the man and the look in his eyes when the light shined on them. How they were hollow and cold, but filled with a rage like sadness.

Davis hurried back into his room and to his closet. He pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a white short sleeve button up. He slipped the jeans on and secured them, while grabbing his concealed holster and putting it on. He placed his 9mm in the holster and slipped on his button up shirt over it, leaving the shirt unbuttoned.

He slipped on a pair of tan work boots and looked over at his night stand. He grabbed his badge and car keys before exiting the room. He went back through the kitchen/living room area and down a flight of stairs to his door. He opened it and locked it back up before closing it and making his way down to the first floor and outside.

This was the 'Vally'. A low income residential area, filled with Hispanics and African Americans. A place he's called home for seven years now, after enrolling in Raccoon University for criminal justice when he was eighteen. The houses around the area seemed to scream restoration, along with the project towers that were three blocks away.

Davis walked up to his car and unlocked the door. He sat in the car and smelled the all too familiar scent of mildew coming from the back seat when he left the windows down on a rainy day. Davis slid the key into the ignition and turned it.

The car started with ease to his surprise and he put it into gear. Davis pulled off, heading toward the RPD.

_xxxx_

_RING!!!_

Jason closed his math book and placed it in the black book bag next to him. He stood up after organizing himself and followed the class out of the room. It was lunch time now and he was slightly hungry. His true craving at the time was a cigarette. He turned a couple corners and walked through the double doors of the cafeteria.

It was a large sized room cluttered with people that ate their lunch and chatted with those next to them. The walls and were colored a royal blue mixed with 'Raccoon High School' in black. Jason walked past the crowded tables and out the double doors to the teacher parking lot. To his left was a stairwell with a small passage leading to another set of stairs back up to the parking lot.

Jason pulled out the pack of Newports and slid the long cigarette out of the box. He lit it up as he stepped down the stairs into the passage. He stepped off the last step and breathed out the smoke. He turned and leaned on the wall looking up at the gate that allowed passage over the corridor. He turned his head to the stairs as he heard the sound of foot steps.

Julie stepped down, wearing a school girl uniform. She looked at Jason and her eyes lit up at the sight of him.

"Hey, I didn't know you would be down here!" She said as she walked up to him.

Jason smiled at her. "Call me Visa. I'm everywhere you wanna be." He joked.

They both laughed at the joke as Julie looked at Jason once more. Her face showed a serious expression. "Did you hear about the murders at the college?"

Jason looked at her once more, this time with a look of surprise. "No, what happened?" He took another hit.

"Some people were eaten in public by some crazed students. The cops shot them. It was all over the news last night."

"You should have waked me up."

"You were out like a light. There was no getting you up last night."

_"Damn, another murder..." _A voice called out. Jason and Julie looked over at the stairs as three boys made their way down the steps.

"Shit," Jason cursed. "Well if it isn't Joey and his shower buddies." Jason smiled with the insult he shot at the group as they stepped on even grounds with Jason and Julie.

Joey smiled an evil smile as he peered into Jason's eyes. "Well isn't this just nice," He looked around at the cement walls. "To meet you down here." He looked at Julie and back to Jason. "Oh! Was I interrupting a possible blow job?" He looked back at Julie with a sly grin. "You give some of the best head baby."

"Fuck off Joey!" Julie seethed.

"Easy, easy babe," Joey said with a calm tone of voice. "Your new boyfriend Jason here doesn't know that you were _my_ shower buddy at one time."

Jason was taken back from the statement and looked at Julie in surprise.

_"Ooooo..." _Came from the two big linemen behind Joey as they chuckled.

Julie grilled Joey as she clinched her fists.

"You miss your virginity baby?" Joey said with a sick smile.

"I was drunk you fuck!" Julie said in defense.

"Then why did you call me the next morning wanting me to give you more?" Joey shrugged his shoulders. "You're just another bitch in Joey Mile's Hall of Hoes." He said with a laugh. The linemen's deep laughter joined in.

"How bout you shut your mouth before I break your fucking jaw." Jason said as he stepped up into the face of Joey. The linemen closed in to enforce Joey's man power.

"Oh really now?" Joey said back in an aggressive tone. "How bout we beat the living shit out of you now, take that slut you call a girlfriend and show the bitch a QB sneak up the middle?"

Jason was about to drop his cigarette and swing for the fences, but he saw Joey looking behind him.

_"Finally picking on seniors now huh, Joey?" _A voice called out behind Jason.

Jason turned to see a tanned skinned boy with his black long hair in a pony tale walking toward them. He sported an open black short sleeved button up with a black beater on. He wore crisp tan Dickies with black tennis shoes.

"This bitch..." Joey seethed out as he stepped back from Jason. "What do you want Chai?"

Chai lit up a blunt and blew the smoke out. The smell caught the nose of Jason instantly.

"Me?" Chai stopped as he stood next to Julie. "I want a million dollars. I want three fine ass girls to sleep with at night. I want a fat sack of," He stopped and looked at his pocket with a smile. "Never mind that, but what I really want you to do is stop causing trouble with this guy."

"Why should I listen to your ass?" Joey said.

"Well, do you still want the detoxification kits for football?" He said with a hit of his blunt. "It would really be a shame for you to lose your scholarship to Ohio State over a little weed." A grin crept onto his face.

Joey's mouth formed the words he wanted to say, but dared not to. He looked to the ground for a second as he ran his hand through his blonde hair. "Alright Chai." He said as he looked back up at Chai with a smile. "I'll be seeing you later." He looked back at Jason with a look of hatred before turning and leading his linemen back up the stairs.

Jason looked back at Chai."Thanks."

Chai smiled as he took another burn of his blunt. "Anytime for a fellow stoner." He said with a slight cough of smoke.

"How did you know?"

"The look on your face when I lit this up."

Jason looked at Julie. "And you fucked him?!"

"What?! I was drunk!"

"And you called him the next day?"

"I thought I loved the guy after that night!"

"Love? Him?" Jason sighed as he took another hit of his cigarette. "I don't understand girls sometimes. You all always fall for assholes."

"Is that supposed to tell me something about you?"

Jason looked at her once more. "Do you think I'm an asshole?"

"You're being one by getting all mad about me having sex with him."

"How many guys have you had sex with?"

"W-what?" Julie said, surprised at the sudden question. "What type of question is that?"

"It's a question, now how many?"

Julie paused and looked down. "Well...seven?"

"Including me?" Jason said as he was surprised at the number.

"Eight."

"Holy shit..." Jason shook his head.

"Dude, just calm down about it." Chai said with a hit of his blunt. "You love her right?"

"Yeah!" Jason responded as he turned to Chai.

"Then it doesn't matter. Now smoke this." He passed the blunt to Jason. Jason took it and started hitting it like there was no tomorrow.

"I see that you still wake and bake Chai." Julie said.

"You know it doll." Chai said with a smile. "Thankfully I came down here or your boyfriend here would have been late for every class after the jock style ass kicking."

"I could have fucked them all up!" Jason as he took another hit of the blunt.

"You probably could give Joey a run for his money, but those linemen? Wallace and Borish? You'd be begging to die halfway through the beating."

"This is..." Jason coughed. "Good shit." He passed it back to Chai. "So you help them pass the drug tests here?"

Chai took the blunt and a hit with it. "Yeah," He said with a cloud of smoke. "They get the herb and the detox kits from me." He coughed some. "Herbs fresh off the islands from a cousin of mine."

"Ahh...well do you wanna match after school then?" Jason asked as he pulled out a baggy of his own.

Chai looked and smiled. "Sure," Chai pulled out an ounce of herb from his pocket. "This is mine."

"Holy Mary Jane..." Jason said as his eyes lit up. "How did you fit that in your pocket?" He asked as he looked at the bag closer.

"I have deep pockets." Chai said with a smile. "But I better head back to class." Chai gave Julie the blunt and placed the herb back in his pocket. "Catch you after school man."

"Later." Jason said still surprised at what he saw.

"Bye Chai." Julie said as her and Jason watched Chai walk off and up the stairs.

"Cool guy." Jason said as he took a hit of the blunt.

"Yes he is. One of my best friends at that." Julie looked at Jason. "Stop hogging all of that!"

_xxxx_

Davis parked in front of the station and got out. He made it way through the courtyard and into the station through the front doors. The AC chilled air hit him, but he didn't pay much attention to the temperature change.

"Ryan? Aren't you off today?" Stacy Shannon said as he walked back the receptionist desk.

Davis turned to her in mid stride. "Uh, yeah, but I'm here to talk with Jim about something." She was new at the precinct. Only twenty two years old, her resume was filled with criminal justice criteria, but she was stuck in a shit job as this one. She wore a blue business dress with a white button up. Her long blonde hair was neatly done and she sported a pair of black framed reading glasses.

"Well are you doing anything tonight?" She asked as she filed some papers away.

"Probably drinking at J's, but not as heavy as last night." He said with a slight smile.

"Oh, well can I meet you there?"

"Sure, but I gotta run, really. Call me or something, you can find my number in the police staff files." Davis turned and walked toward the east wing. He walked past the cubicles and into the morgue area of the station. He walked into the room and looked over at Jim.

"Jim."

Jim looked over at him. "I knew you would come. Come here."

Davis walked over to Jim and looked down at one of the bodies. Chunks of flesh and muscle were missing from the dead mans body. Davis cringed at the sight.

"Well...?" Davis said as if Jim knew something.

"Something is very wrong here..." Jim said as he looked at the body. "I got these bodies and separated them from attackers and victims. Now the attackers remained dead, but the victims after about two hours showed signs of life." Jim looked at Davis. "Thankfully I restrained them all before hand or I would have been killed."

Davis looked at Jim in shock.

"I severed the brain stem to kill him, but they were responding violently. The ones with the shots to the skull didn't come back as I expected." Jim looked at Davis. "Each victim had been bitten by the infected attacker. The transfer of the disease happened and they came back to life, but when I checked for a pulse..." Jim looked away. "There was none."

"Jim...are you serious?" Davis asked with a quivering voice.

"Dead serious...No pun intended." He said as he covered up the body.

"Norman...He came back as well?"

Jim nodded. "I made sure he won't come back anymore."

"Why didn't you let him live?!" Davis yelled.

Jim looked at Davis with a serious expression on his face. "These people came back as if they were vegetables with a serious hunger problem for human flesh." Jim looked away. "Maybe the S.T.A.R.S. weren't lying after all."

"Did you report this matter to the chief?"

Jim walked past Davis and took a seat in front of his computer. He started typing in information. "Yes, but he told me it was a bunch of bullshit. By that time I couldn't prove it because I killed the re-animated bodies already. I'll show him next time I get a similar victim in here, but what I am truly worried about is..." Jim turned to Davis. "What if this is out on the streets...It would be a slow process, but one attacks another. That person turns and those two attack another two. Those two turn and the four attack...well you do the math." Jim turned back to his computer. "It would be chaos..."

"No one is going to believe this. Hell, I'm having a hard time accepting the fact that the dead are coming back to life."

"Well try to not let it bother you too much. I'm sure that if it gets worse the government will come in and take over. I know it's your day off so get the hell out of here."

Davis smiled some. "Yeah, but call me if anything else comes up."

"Will do."

Davis turned and made his way out of the room. On his walk out of the east wing area he couldn't help, but try to piece together how the dead come back to life. It didn't make sense to him, but what's scarier is that what ever is bringing them back is infectious.

"757-6787." A female voice said behind Davis. He turned and saw that is was Stacy. "That's your number right?"

"Yeah."

"I'll call you to let you know I'm coming alright?"

"Sure, I'll catch you later."

"Bye Ryan."

Davis turned and made his way back to his car. He got inside and tried starting it, but it refused. "Come on..." He tried again, but no luck. "For the love of god..."

_xxxx_

Julie walked to her car with her books in hand. She unlocked her back door on the driver side and placed the books in the car. She felt someone's hand slide up her leg and she jumped up into the arms of Jason.

"Jason! Don't scare me like that!" She said as he held her from behind.

Jason smiled as he looked at her. "Sorry." He kissed her on the lips and felt up her skirt. He stopped when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. They both looked.

"Get a room or get _in _the back seats for that." Chai said with a grin on his face.

Jason pulled his hand back and leaned up against the car. He pulled out an already rolled blunt from his pocket. "I'm ready."

Chai turned to the side and held his hands out. He shifted them and made a rolled blunt appear in his hands. "Oh word..." He smiled.

"Oh," Jason pulled out another and handed it to Julie. "Here."

"For me?" She said surprised as she took the blunt.

"Yeah." Jason said with a smile.

"This is the first nice thing you've done for me!" She said as she walked past Jason and got in the driver seat.

"That's sad dude." Chai said as he proceeded to get into the back seat.

"Bullshit! I smoked you up and fed you three days ago!" Jason said in defense as he got in the passenger side.

The car instantly reeked of herb as they lit their blunts up. Julie pulled off and toward the Northside District. It was an entertainment area filled with stores, resturants, a movie theater, and Raccoon Amusement Park.

Jason looked out the window and saw the many people walking around. Stores lined the sidewalk with the occasional eatery.

"This is a nice part of this shit town." Jason said as he took a hit of his blunt.

"And I would have considered Detroit to be shitty." Julie said with a puff of her blunt.

"Well you gotta a shitty city boy then." Jason said with a smile, but his smile faded quickly when he saw the flashing lights of a police car behind them. "Fuck! It's the fuzz!"

Julie looked in her rear view mirror. "Yep, he wants me to pull over."

"Great. Well I better practice squeezing my ass cheeks together because I got too much herb on me to get away from this one." Chai said as he puffed on his blunt.

Jason turned. "Dude, put that shit out!"

"Fuck it, it smells like dank ass bud in here so why not continue. I don't wanna be in a cell sober." Chai replied with more hits.

Julie pulled the car to the side of the road and turned the car off. She got her license and registration out. "He's going to ask for these before we are arrested anyway."

"Damnit!" Jason yelled. "Two and a half weeks here and I'm fucked with the cops." He leaned back in the seat, defeated. "I'm fucked."

Julie looked in her side mirror as the officer walked up. He was dressed up in his uniform with the white letters of 'R.P.D.' standing out on his chest. The officer had his hair in a ponytail and he had the same skin complexion as Chai. The officer knocked on the window and Julie rolled it down. She looked at him.

"Is there a problem officer?"

The officer coughed as the smoke hit him. "Y-yeah there's a problem alright." The officer looked at Julie. "How much reefer are you smoking in there?" He peered in the car and stopped at the back seat. "Chai?"

Chai looked at him in mid hit. "Tuika?"

Julie and Jason looked at each other.

"Hey dude!" Chai said with a slight cough. "It's cool man, these are good people."

Tuika smiled. "Right right. You still coming over after the game Friday to mix?"

"Oh yeah, for sure dude." Chai said with another hit.

"Cool. I'll see you there." Tuika looked at Julie. "Don't blaze too much and kill yourselves." Tuika said with a smile before he walked back to his cruiser.

Julie and Jason looked back at a happy Chai.

"Who the hell was that?!" Jason asked in amazement.

"My cousin. We mix up kava every weekend."

"Kava?" Julie asked as she turned around and started the car back up.

"It's a root of a plant from the islands. We crush it up into a fine powder and soak it in water. After that you drink it up and you get faded."

"Faded as in what I need to redo since your cousin blew my high?" Jason said as he turned back around in his seat. Julie pulled off once more.

"Yeah, but your mind is still there. Your body will feel out of place."

"So you can't drink kava when your life sucks."

"If you are one of those people, then hit up J's bar."

_xxxx_

Davis made his way into the bar and looked around. It was the usual day in there with people smoking and drinking, holding their conversations with fellow patrons. Davis saw DJ sitting at the bar and he made his way up to him. He took the seat next to him.

"How you hangin' buddy?" Davis said with a smile. DJ looked at him, his eyes glazed. Davis knew he was drunk off his ass by now.

"I'm alright I guess..." DJ said as he looked back down at the bar. "I'm cut off for the day."

"Good call by the tender. You don't need anymore with the way you're lookin'" Davis said as he saw Jena walk up. "Hey Jena, how's it goin'?" Davis said as she took a seat next to him.

"Good, I'm the designated driver for today since DJ is trying to forget about Norman."

"We all are." Davis said as he looked at DJ and back to Jena. "Can you believe what happened though?"

"Hardly, but it came from DJ so it had to be true. The reports with the witnesses were all the same, but Irons I acting weird. He just drops it like there is nothing." Jena looked at DJ. "Ok, well I think it's time you went home DJ."

"Yeah..." He said as he shifted to his feet with a slight stumble. "I'll see you later Davis."

"Later man." He said looking at him. He turned to Jena. "Take care of him alright?"

"I don't think I have an option." Jena replied with a smile. "Take it easy Davis." She patted Davis on the shoulder and began to help DJ out of the bar as Stacy walked in. She looked around and caught Davis at the bar. She took a seat next to him.

Davis looked at her and smiled. "How was work?"

"Blowed." She said as she looked at the bar tender. "I'll have a Highlife draft please." She looked at Davis.

"You know I could get you for a DUI as soon as you leave." He said with a grin.

"Well who comes to a bar and doesn't drink?"

"True." He looked at the tender. "Make those two drafts." He looked back at Stacy.

"I'm shocked that Norman is dead..." She said as she looked around. "It was out of the blue."

"It was." Davis replied. "His funeral service is on Monday. Most of the precinct will be there." Davis took his glass as the tender gave it to him. Stacy took hers and looked at Davis.

"Heard you had to take a man out not too long ago."

Davis took a sip of his beer and looked at her. "Well, yeah. He attacked me and wouldn't stop so I had to put him down." Davis remembered the horrid face of the man.

"Was he your first?" She asked as she focused on him.

"Second."

"Oh, so you're used to it."

Davis looked at her. "No one gets used to killing people." He took another swig of his beer. "Well at least not me. It's a funny feeling though. All the years that person has experienced and enjoyed and you are the one to end it with the simple pull of a trigger."

Stacy looked down. "Sorry, I know that's personal. I shouldn't have..."

"No it's fine. I understand that you were looking to be a real cop." Davis finished his beer and set the glass on the bar. "It's hard doing what we do. Patrol and paper work. Shooting people and serving them. Taking cases and such, it's all a pain in the ass."

"So you hate being a cop?" Stacy said as she looked back up at him.

Davis smiled. "Nah, I love my job. Sure it's a pain, but knowing that I make this city a better place makes it all worth it."

Stacy smiled. "Well what are you doing for the rest of the evening?" She asked as she finished her beer.

"Probably watch TV for the rest of the day and relax."

"Well do you mind if I join you?"

Davis looked at Stacy and saw her blush some. "Well sure, if you don't mind watching some Rocky and James Bond movies."

"I love Bond!" She said happily.

_xxxx_

Tuika drove down the downtown streets looking around and noticed that some of the people looked sick. Every now an then he would come across a sickly person. "Something must be going around." He said to himself as he watched the traffic.

"_Any available units in the downtown area please respond to an assault. Location is 8__th__ and Mission." _

Tuika picked up his receiver. "This is Lt. Faumuina, I'm in the area. Is the victim ok?"

"_She is injured and paramedics have yet to reach the scene." _

"Right, I'll be there soon." He said as he turn his lights on and make a quick right as traffic opened up for his squad car. He made a turn on 8th and saw a crowd of people. "Shit…" He pulled up quickly and scrambled out of his car to see three people restraining a bloody man who was bucking to get away from their grip. Tuika looked over to see a woman clutching her arm with blood pooling on the side walk. He rushed over to the victim and looked at her. "Are you alright?!"

"Y-yeah…" She said in a pain filled quivering voice. As her green eyes met with his.

"_Ahhhh!" _

Tuika turned to the bone chilling scream of a man. One of the men restraining the perp was sunk deep into by the perp. Fresh blood rushed down the face of the perp as the man let out another gurgling scream before the perp broke free and mounted the man. "Shit!" Tuika pulled out his sidearm and took aim. "Freeze!" His voice fell on dead ears as the perp didn't stop. He could see the blood leak onto the sidewalk as he heard the sick sounds of flesh being torn.

The civilians around the scene backed off as they say the black handgun. Tuika blanked out and fired four shots into the perps back. The people around screamed and ducked as the shots ripped into the perps back. He was surprised as he watched the perp slowly rise to his feet and turn. Tuika could see the horrid, bloody face of the perp and his soulless eyes. "F-Freeze!" He couldn't believe that the perp was walking toward him.

"_Ugnnnhhh…" _

Tuika smelt death and felt fear wash over him as his aim started to shake. "I said freeze!" He fired right after. Four more shots into the torso area and the perp stumbled back. Blood leaked from the fresh wounds, but the man kept pressing forward. "W-what the hell?" Tuika said as he fired the rest of his clip into the man. "Fuck…" He gasped as the man still stood looking at him.

Suddenly more gunshots hit the man and he finally dropped in a heap to the concrete. Tuika looked over to see a fellow police officer, Lt. Orme with his silver long nose magnum smoking. They both holstered their weapons and looked at the scene. Sirens filled the air as Tuika saw the paramedics arrive.

"You alright?" Orme said as he walked up to Tuika. "Was that guy wearing a vest?"

"I-I don't know…" Tuika said as he looked back at the perp.

"Damn…this is going to be one hell of a report to write…" Orme said as he looked back at Tuika. "What's wrong?"

"That guy wasn't human." Tuika said as he looked down. "I emptied a whole clip into him and didn't phase him."

"_This one is dead…"_

Tuika turned to the paramedics as they covered up the innocent man that was attacked. "Damn…" Tuika turned and walked back to his squad car.

"Tuika," Orme said as he jogged up to him. "hey man seriously are you okay?"

"Fuck no!" Tuika said as he looked back at him. "You wouldn't be okay after seeing what I just saw!" He sighed as he leaned on his car. "Sorry…I'm just stressed out right now. I fucked up out here and two people are dead."

"Chill man, you did everything by the book." Orme said as he looked back as more police showed up. "You were attacked and you defended yourself accordingly. Just chill man, head back to the station and I'll be back soon after this shit is cleaned up to help with the report."

Tuika sighed once more and entered his car, turning his lights off. He pulled off through the traffic and headed back toward the HQ. He couldn't believe what happened…He heard a similar report about Davis and a crazed man. He could only relax now, but that was even a struggle to do.

_xxxx_

Night was starting to fall on Raccoon City once more as Julie pulled up to Jason's house and parked. "Nice place Jason." Chai said as he looked around. "I used to date a girl up around here."

"What happened?" Jason said as he got out of the car.

Chai followed with Julie. "She was killed a couple of months ago up in the Arklay mountains."

Jason looked at him. "Damn, I'm sorry man."

"It's alright…Then some rumor when around that they were haunted. More murders came after the S.T.A.R.S. team went up and after of them were killed." Chai sighed. "So now people dare others to stay in those woods for a night."

"Dumb asses I call them." Julie said as she walked with Jason toward the front door. "I mean, why would you want to spend the night in those woods when people get murdered? Just kill yourself and save the search team all the work they put in to find your dumb ass."

"That's my girl." Jason chuckled as he unlocked his door and walked in. He looked over to the right into the living room to see Lisa and three other girls on a couch. They were gorgeous looking females, but Jason stopped looking hard when Julie came in behind him. "Sup Lisa?"

"Hey," She said as she turned her attention away from the movie. "Dad will be working overtime tonight at the office. He said something came up that's really important." Lisa looked back at the girls and then to Jason once more. "Oh these are my classmates at the University. Carol, Jessica and Kirsten. You guys, this is my little brother Jason."

They all smiled at waved at him. "Alright, love you too Chad. Bye…" Kirsten said with a smile as she put her cell phone away and looked at Jason. "Hi!" She said. Jason was amazed at her light tanned skin and chestnut brown hair that matched her complexion. Carol's smile matched her bright lively blue eyes perfectly and Jessica's fiery red hair was amazing.

Chai stepped up and looked. "Whoa…Well hello ladies." He said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, this is my friend from school, Chai. Chai that is my sister Lisa and these are her friends Carol, Jessica and Kirsten." Jason said as he started to walk upstairs with Julie.

"Hey," Chai said, stopping Jason. "Are you two about to go and…well…you know."

"That comes later." Julie said plainly as she kept walking past Jason.

Jason looked at her as she walked upstairs and glanced under her skirt. He looked back at Chai and shrugged his shoulders. They both walked upstairs and into Jason's room. "So are we going to…"

"Shhh!" Julie said as she watched the TV. Jason and Chai sat on the couch and watched.

"_One woman was injured and another slain by what witnesses report, a crazed attacker. Police officers had to resort to force in which no one complained about as they shot the suspect dead on 8__th__ and Mission. More on this story later onto tonight. In other news, parents are concerned about the up and coming concert for band Last Man Standing…"_

"Downtown in midday?" Chai asked as he pulled out a blunt and looked at Jason. Jason nodded and handed him a lighter as he stood up and walked over to his window. He opened it and felt the cool air enter the room as he looked out at the beautiful orange sky.

"That's crazy." Julie said as she pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

Everyone looked as the door opened and Mrs. Lex stepped in. Chai stopped in mid puff of his blunt and looked at her. She coughed some at the smoke and looked at Jason. "Your father will be working overtime tonight."

"I know, Lisa told me."

"Oh, alright. I haven't met your friends!" She said with a smile. "Hi, I'm Jason's mom."

"I'm his girlfriend Julie." Julie said with a smile and an exhale of smoke.

"Oh my! Jason!" Mrs. Lex said as she looked back at Jason. "You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend already!"

"You didn't ask."

"And I'm Chai, just a good friend." Chai said as he hit his blunt.

"Well it's nice to meet you two! Do you guy's want me to order some pizzas?" Mrs. Lex asked.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks mom." Jason said as he sat back down.

"Alright!" Mrs. Lex walked out and closed the door.

Chai looked over at Jason and handed him the blunt. "I'm guessing your mom used to smoke herself?"

Jason took it and hit it. "No, she just doesn't find anything wrong with it as long as I'm not stupid with it."

"Like you, it and a school bathroom?" Julie said with a smile.

"…We lost the championship game." Jason replied in defense.

"Not a good reason."

"Fuck you."

"In time."

Chai laughed as he sat back. "I love how you two go at it. It's fuckin' hilarious."

_Another day…Unaware…the sands of doom still trickle…Enjoy life now…It will change…soon…._


	3. Friday Night Lights

_Friday, September 5__th__, 1998_

Jason stirred awake as daylight broke through his window. He looked over at Julie, her hair in a tangled mess that made her sleep look even more angelic to him. He rolled over to the side of his bed and opened his nightstand to a rolled blunt, Newports and a pack of Phillie cigars for later use. He took the blunt and grabbed the lighter off the stand and lit up. He stepped out of bed and put on his boxers from the night before. "Ahh…" He let out as he stretched and took a puff.

Jason walked over to the window and looked out. The cool morning air filled his lungs as he breathed in the fresh air. "The only bad thing about this day…is fucking school." He said to himself as he sat on his couch. He turned on the TV and put on the morning cartoons; it was a part of his childhood that he refused to let go.

"Mmmm…" Julie let out a moan as she felt over where Jason was sleeping and felt the empty spot. She sat up to find him on the couch and the smell of herb hit her nose. "I smell brain breakfast…"

"Wake 'n bake." Jason replied as he turned to see her get out of bed. Her naked body was perfect to him and in the back of his head he asked himself how he was able to pull a girl like this one.

Julie walked over and around the couch. She sat close to Jason and kissed him while taking the blunt. "Good morning." She said before taking a hit.

"Morning." Jason said as he blew out the smoke. "Don't we play Vincent High tonight?"

"Yep." Julie replied with another puff. "Home game."

"We're going. I want to see Joey get torn in half." Jason said with a sly grin on his face.

"Just stay clear of him alright?" Julie said. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

Jason looked at her. "You think he can beat me?"

"No, it's not that he will…He doesn't fight fair. You look around and you'll have the linebackers stomping you in their cleats."

"Don't worry Jewels…I'll be alright." He said as he took the blunt back. "Now get your sexy ass dressed, we gotta head out."

Julie smiled and kissed him. "Right." She said as she began to get dressed.

_xxxx_

"_Albert!" _A female voice called out from outside of his room.

"Fuck…" Albee said as he rolled over in his bed. "I'm up!" He yelled back as he shifted out of bed. He hated school since he had to see his dad almost everyday since his dad was the principal of the high school. "Damnit…" He said as he reached down to the pants he wore yesterday and grabbed them up. He grabbed up a pack of Newports from the pocket of the blue jeans and lit up a cigarette.

He walked over to his radio and turned it onto a rap radio station. He then walked into his bathroom and took a quick shower. He walked back out to his bedroom and started to get dressed. He slipped on a white tank top, a white oversized T with a slightly smaller black T. He put on a pair of stonewash blue jean shorts and a pair of fresh Nikes with a black fitted hat. "Fuckin school…" He was a senior and couldn't wait until it all was over so he could live life to the fullest.

College was his goal, but wasn't in it for the education, but the parties and fun times that were in store for him. He grabbed his keys and walked out of his house without acknowledging his mom in the kitchen. He walked over to his white van and took his seat in the passenger side. He pulled out into the suburban streets of Raccoon City toward his friend Richie Boring's house. He was just happy it was Friday and that the football game was tonight. He pulled up to Richie's house and saw him walk out with a cigarette half finished in his mouth with his backpack.

Richie hopped in the passenger side and tossed his cigarette out the window as he pulled out a blunt. "Sup." He said as he started to light it.

"Nothin' much." Albee said as he pulled off toward the school. "My mom is tripping about me being out late and shit with all the murders happening around town and shit."

"Yeah," Richie said with a puff. "My parents are worried about that stuff too." He coughed some. "I'm sayin' I don't want to get eaten so I do stay in and whatnot."

"Me either, but I know how to handle myself, I mean I'll be fine and shit. She always worries about shit man."

"But you have to admit that it would be better to stay in." Richie said with another puff. "I mean my dad said he saw some weird people walking around the Jefferson area."

"Crackheads man, that all you find around there. I can understand seeing weird people there, but I'm sure that no crackhead is going to eat me." Albee replied as he took the blunt as Richie handed it to him. "They can't even eat a burger without throwing up."

"This shit and I got into it with my girl again." Richie said as he leaned back in his seat. "This bitch is pissing me off, for real. She's worried like my parents are about me getting attacked and doesn't want me to go anywhere!"

"She just loves ya man, that's all."

_xxxx_

_ERRN ERRN ERRN ERRN!_

Davis turned over and in the same motion, slapped the top of his alarm clock. He sighed heavily before he sat up in bed and looked to the side. It was empty and he didn't find himself getting lucky last night either. "Well Ryan…maybe next time bud." He turned on the TV and saw the face that he hated every morning, but bared to witness.

"_Friday Friday Friday! That is right Raccoon City it's another beautiful Friday! You've been working all week to make it to this day! Time to relax at work some and take it easy so you can have one heck of a weekend! Welcome to the Mornin' Coon and I'm your host Larry Batchler! Goooooood morning Raccoooooon City!"  
_

"I hope you fucking die…" He said to himself as he walked to his closet and grabbed his uniform. He got undressed before entering his shower. "This fucking promotion needs to come soon. These six day weeks are kicking my ass."

His shower lasted for ten minutes before he stepped out and dressed himself. His upper body build looked bulkier with the vest underneath, making him more intimidating. He always found police to be intimidating when he wasn't one, until he joined the force. Then he found out that they don't like much paper work, do things half ass and eat doughnuts all day. Which was the stereotype for them, but it was the truth.

He walked out of his apartment and out to his car, opening the door and sitting in the driver seat. He sat back and relaxed some as he looked around after taking his good morning whiff of mildew. "Son of a bitch…" He said before trying to start his car. He heard it try and turn, but couldn't. "Oh no…not now…" He said as he tried once more, giving it some gas. "Come the…fuck on!" He said as he gave up and punched the steering wheel. "I need a promotion, to get rid of this piece of shit car!" Davis pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number as he sat back. "Come on man…"

"_Hello?" _A voice said over the other end.

"Tuika, you awake?"

"_Yeah, I'm getting' ready now, why?" _

"My piece of shit car decided to not work today."

"_You need a ride?" _

"Yep, and later I'll sign out a squad car."

"_Alright, I'll be over in twenty minutes." _

"Thanks man." Davis said as he heard Tuika hang up as he placed his head on his steering wheel. "Life couldn't get any worse."

_xxxx_

Julie pulled into a parking spot in the student parking lot and turned off her car as Albee pulled up next to them. Julie stepped out with Jason and looked at Albee. "Hey Myers!" She said with a smile as he looked back at her with a half finished cigarette in his mouth.

"Sup." He said as he looked at Jason. "Sup man, names Albee."

"Jason." Jason replied as Richie walked around the van. "And you are?"

"Richie, but everyone calls me dick." He said with a sheepish smile.

"Well you both look good." Jason smelled the herb resonating from them. "You smell good too." He said with a smile.

"Just the good old morning wake n' bake." Richie said as he lit up a cigarette.

"_Well well!" _A voice called out as Jason looked.

"Naw shit…" He said frustrated as he saw Joey Miles walk over with his O-line. "Top of the morning to ya, fuck ass."

Joey stopped and looked around. "I don't see any staff or teachers." Joey looked at Jason with hate in his eyes. "And no Chai to save your ass now." He said as he clinched his fists, ready to strike at any second. The tension grew thick within seconds and Julie was afraid of what could happen at this point. Sure Richie and Albee would help out, but Joey and five oversized linemen would demolish them if a fight did break out, which seemed inevitable until…

"_Miles!" _Another voice called out as Joey turned.

"Come the fuck on…" Joey said as he looked at five rather large teens walk up toward them. "Well isn't it Daryl Jones, our All American inside linebacker?"

The African American linebacker stepped up with his D-line and other backers behind him. He looked at Julie and smiled. "Hey girl."

She smiled warmly back at him. "Hey Daryl."

"Is jerk off Joey bothering you?" He asked as he looked back at Joey.

"I was just saying good morning and salutations to some of our fellow classmates, big D." Joey said with a false smile.

"I think otherwise Miles…"

"Well maybe you'd understand when this little prick Lex here made fun of our deceased teammates."

"By saying it was their own damn faults for getting chewed up in the woods?" Jason interjected. "Like I said before asshole, anyone that hangs with you deserves to get chewed up like that."

Joey turned to Jason ready to strike, before Daryl grabbed him and turned him around. "And Jason of there is right." Daryl seethed as he saw the O-line step up only to be met face to face by the D-line. "It was their own damn fault and if I do remember correctly, the spot they got murdered at was a spot you told everyone about and how great of a party place it was." Daryl looked into the angered eyes of Joey who was a bit intimidated. "Don't fuck with Jason or Julie anymore or I'll make sure I 'forget' about that red no contact jersey you wear during practice and lay your sorry ass out every play."

"You have to get past me to do that." Tommy said as he looked down at Daryl who was only four inches shorter and a bit smaller.

Daryl let go of Joey as he looked up at Tommy. "All those times I slip past you and run through you during practice? I don't even know how you are an All American center. Shit that must show that I'm NFL bound if I can do you off like a child."

Tommy moved forward to grab Daryl, but Joey blocked his way. "Whoa there Tommy boy…" Joey said with a smile. "I still need an All American center for tonight's game." He looked back at Tommy. "Just calm down." Joey turned back. "Well…I guess I'll see you at the game."

"Yeah, at the game." Daryl said with the unwavering intensity as he watched Joey lead his boys away. He looked back at Julie and smiled as if he turned off the anger within himself. "Hey girl." He said as he hugged her.

"Thanks Daryl." Julie said as she hugged him back.

Daryl looked at Jason. "And I heard about you Jason, way before you came here man."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" He said with interest.

"You were about to be an All American yourself at the QB position until you got kicked off the football team. My cousin was one of your fullbacks, Lemont Jones."

"No shit?" Jason said as he remembered Lemont as being one of the funniest players on the team. "I loved that guy like a brother. He saved my ass from getting slaughtered on a number of plays. I can defiantly see how you two are related, you're both fucking huge."

Daryl chuckled some. "Yeah, he told me about you when you guys lost the championship game. He said that you took one of the hardest shots he had ever saw while throwing the ball. Made it an interception and you had to go to the hospital for a mild concussion."

"Yeah, the cornerback saw me rolling out and broke off his coverage to rush in at me. I didn't see him because I saw the man he was on was covered by the safety, so I looked for another option and saw Patterson, our star wide out, but by the time I cocked back it was over. I couldn't really remember much after that until mid day the next day." Jason said. "I watched the video over and over again and felt horrible that I let my team down."

"I understand." Daryl said as he looked at his watch. "We better get to class." He said as he looked back up at Jason.

"Right." He said as they started walking toward class.

_xxxx_

Tuika parked his car in the underground parking lot and got out with Davis. "So they got you on Football duty tonight?" Tuika asked as he locked the doors to his Monte Carlo and walked around with Davis toward the stairs.

"Yeah, the chief said I needed time to relax after what I've been through." Davis looked at Tuika. "I might get that promotion soon." He said with a smile.

"Good for you man." Tuika said as he looked with a grim face. "I have to see Irons today about my actions yesterday with the downtown incident and he really isn't happy with my actions either." Tuika opened the door and walked up the stairs with Davis. "I mean the crime rate is slowly increasing after that whole Arklay incident with the STARS."

"Yeah and poor Bernstein with what happened to Joe." Davis said as he remembered him from the first day on the force. "He was a great guy. Still really can't believe that he's gone. Good friend of mine ever since I got here."

"Yeah, I know. I knew him somewhat, but I wasn't too close to him." Tuika followed up. "Amber, she's a strong girl through, to hang through something like that."

They finally made it up to the halls near the conference room to large PD meetings. Davis looked at Tuika's grim face. "Good luck with the chief."

"Thanks…I'll need it." Tuika said as he walked off toward the chief's office. "Hope I don't get my ass chewed too badly."

Davis walked toward the west wing to find it busy as usual. He waved at a few busy officers and almost bumped into Amber Bernstein. "Whoa." He said as he looked at her. Her facial expression wasn't one of happiness and joy, but a hopeless one. "What's up Bernstein?"

"I'm stuck with football duty today…" She said with a moan and a mean gulp of her super sweet cream coffee. "I don't mind football games, but I hate being on duty and just…sitting there." She sighed once more. "No one can switch with me, because we are booked on cases with the increase of murders around here."

"It's not that bad! At least we get to see the game and eat football game day food." Davis thought about the burgers and hotdogs before looking back at Amber. "I'm guessing the Chief is still on your ass?"

"You know it…" She said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm amazed you still have your job Amb." Davis said with a smile. "Even after all the trouble you've caused around here and the chief still hot on your ass."

"I'm sometimes disappointed that I still have it."

Davis wrapped a comforting arm around her and pulled her in close. "Hey kiddo, don't worry about it so much. Just take it one day at a time and you'll come out alright." He said with a reassuring smile.

"Jim didn't come in today either." Amber said as she looked up at him. "I can't blame him. He's been working day in and out for awhile and with those dead bodies…I think anyone would need a break."

Davis had a feeling in his gut when he heard that. When he had this feeling, he knew something was wrong. "Hmm, not of him to not at least call in."

"Speaking of murders earlier, didn't you have to shoot someone Monday?" She said in interest.

"Yeah…" Davis didn't want that pulled up again as he remembered the boy's half eaten face. "I gave the paper work to Kevin. He owed me anyway."

"There's something wrong with the reports that are being filed as well…" She said as she looked around to make sure no unwanted ears could hear. She came closer to Davis. "I read your report and it didn't match up to what I heard. Someone is making these seem like regular murders when we are dealing with something else."

Davis looked at her in worry and semi shock. "Why?" He asked as he thought why someone would want to cover up something like that.

"I don't have all the details, so I won't make any statements on that one." She said as she backed down some. "I'll make sure I tell you more when I find out more."

"Why me?"

Amber looked at him as if he already knew the answer. "Come on Ryan. You are one of the truest cops that I know of. If I can't trust you, then the world is distrustful." She said with a slight smile. "Just watch out for anything suspicious, alright?"

"Right." He said as he watched her walk off. He looked back toward his desk and thought to himself about his report. Someone changed it to make it look light something else? He had to find out why and get to the bottom of it.

_xxxx_

"I don't give a damn what the people or media say!" Irons yelled as he cheeks turned a rose red color, full of anger. "Pepper spray, tazer, wrestling the man off of the other man," He said naming options. "You had plenty of options, but made a mistake that a rookie cop would make! You pulled your gun and shot the man!"

"And he still was coming at me-"

"I don't give a fuck!" Irons screamed, cutting Tuika off and pounding on his desk. "Assess the scene, arrest the perp, assist the victim! The goddamn basics, the basics! You know? The shit you learned in training!" Irons sat back down in his chair and relaxed some. "The board applauds you for your actions, but I don't. I see your actions as reckless and disturbing to the public eye." Irons looked at a silent Tuika. "Every other Friday night, you are on duty at the football games and are to return the squad car. Your duties are now within the evidence room, is that clear."

"That's not fair-"

"_Is that clear?_" Irons seethed in anger with a look of hatred in his eye.

"…Yes sir." Tuika said as he stood up and walked out. He looked at two black suited men walking toward the office and in. He soon forgot about them as he thought about working in the evidence room. "…Fuck." He sighed as he walked back down toward the east wing.

_xxxx_

Davis sipped his coffee as he finished writing the rest of a report. He took the stack of papers and walked over to a female secretary's desk. "Marsha, make copies of these and send them to processing."

Marsha looked up with a smile and took the papers. "Sure thing Ryan." She said as she placed them on the side. "So I heard about you and Stacy." Davis looked at her in surprise. "So, any juicy details you wanna share?"

"Yeah, Rocky and James Bond." Davis replied as he walked off. "Damn Marsha, always hearing gossip. How does she find out about this type of shit?" He said as he walked toward the sally port. Tuika came into view before he reached the door. "Yo, Tuika!"

Tuika walked up to Davis with a grim look on his face. "Hey Davis…" He sighed.

"So, how did the ass chewing go? He tear you a new one?"

"Yeah, bent me right over the desk and drilled me a new one." Tuika said as he looked down. "I was sent right to the evidence room and I'll be joining you tonight at the Football game."

"Burn…Who wants to stack evidence everyday?" Davis chuckled. "Well you'll be working with Ronald from now on."

"That fat annoying sack of waste?" Tuika sighed. "He became a cop to be like one you find in the movies. First day in the field and he caps a shoplifting thief, been there ever since."

"Well, it's been real Tuika, but I got patrol till twelve and then I'm on break for three hours."

"Right, well don't get yourself killed." Tuika said as he patted Davis's shoulder. "I'll see you later."

Davis looked back and smiled before walking down the stairs to the sally port. He walked over to his squad car, with the black numbers of twenty two labeled on the side with the RPD logo. Davis loved patrol because it didn't involve paper work that he very much hated. He climbed into the car and turned the engine over, hearing the roar of the Crown Vic.

Davis looked over at the laptop as it turned on to an RPD wall paper. He pulled up the station APB alert with a few other detail applications. He put the car in gear and pulled out of the port into the waking streets of Raccoon City.

_xxxx_

Lunchtime came faster than Jason thought it would, in which he couldn't complain as he only had two classes after that and then the weekend to look forward to. Jason entered the line for the cafeteria in the far back and leaned against the wall. _"I probably still have time for a square after lunch." _He thought to himself as he looked up at the ceiling. His classes had been boring, but Western Civilization class was pretty interesting as he loved to learn about history.

"_Hey, aren't you Jason?" _A female voice said next to him.

Jason looked down at a brown haired girl with facial features that were similar to Julie. She wore a pair of worn blue jeans and a zip up hoody. "Hey, aren't you Meghan?" He said as he remembered the teenagers from the mall.

"Yeah, you're going out with my sister." Meghan said with a smile.

Jason's eyes grew wide. "Sister?" He said in disbelief. He thought about Julie and looked at Meghan. "You're her sister?"

"Younger sister that is." Meghan said as the small spiked haired Kid came from behind her.

"Yo!" He said to Jason. His eyes were beat red and half open as he looked at him.

"…You're high as hell Kid." Jason said with a chuckle.

Kid laughed and looked at him with a sheepish smile. "You know it! Hey, I'm trying to put together a sweet skate demo video and I'm doing some shooting after school around Greendale Park. You tryin to tear it up or what?"

"I was going to smoke up with Julie, but I can still do that and rip up a set." Jason said with a smile. "Count me in bro. I'll show you the sickest moves from Detroit Michigan!"

"Word." Kid said as he moved up with the line. "Bring your A game dude, I want a sick demo!"

Five minutes went past and Jason finally retrieved his food; a burger, fries and orange juice. He walked over to a table in the far corner that sat Julie and her usual friends. "Hey babe." He said to Julie as he kissed her on the cheek, sitting his food down and taking his seat. "I didn't know Meghan was your sister you know."

"You never wanted to come over to my house." Julie replied as she looked at him.

"You never invited me."

"You never asked."

Jason sighed as he gave up on the pointless argument and looked up as Chai sat down in between Julie's friends. "Hey hey, J Money!" Chai said with plenty of enthusiasm.

"What's up Chai?" Jason said as he ate some of his fries.

"Chillin, ready for the game tonight! Vincent is going to get that ass kicked and I'm going to be higher than the heavens when the game starts." He said in joy as he took a bite into his burger. "You know you are going to join me in the festivities before _and _after right?"

Before Jason could answer Julie blocked his view. "Only if I can partake as well, he can." She said with a smile.

Jason moved back in front of her. "If I can still remember correctly, I have a mother." He said smartly. "And by the way, I have to shoot a demo up at Greendale Park after school with the mall rats. We can still chief up I mean, but do you want to come with me?"

Julie looked at him. "And what if I say no?" She asked as she raised an eye brow.

"Then I would revert back to my previous statement. If I can still remember correctly, I _still _have a mother." Jason said as he took a bite of his burger.

"Meaning?"

"I'll blaze up without you and still go and rip up the demo. Sorry, but I still have my own life you know." Jason said as he looked at Julie, waiting for a smart reply back.

"See, that's why I'm going out with you." She said with a smile and a peck on his lips. "You care about me and I know you do, but you don't let me boss you around."

"Well, I don't give you orders so I don't see why it should be the other way around." Jason said as he sipped his juice.

"I might as well join you guys in that." Chai said as he finished his burger.

Jason stood up and looked at Julie. "Well, I'm going outside to smoke and then to Government and Law with Spinola." Jason said with a smile because he found Mr. Spinola to be one of the best teachers in the school, given the fact that he comes into the class high everyday and Spinola knows it.

"Right, well I'll see you later then." Julie said as Jason leaned in and kissed her.

Chai stood up and walked out of the cafeteria with Jason, through the backdoors into the teacher parking lot. They headed down to the usual spot and pulled out their blunts. "Dude, this city is going to hell." Chai said as he lit his blunt up. "Murders are popping up everywhere and they keep saying that victims were eaten."

"Hannibal is in town." Jason said with a cough of smoke. "Was this place always like this?" Jason asked as he looked at Chai. "You know, full of crazy human hungry people?"

"No, but this all started last month with the murders up in the mountains." Chai said as he looked up. "My girlfriend was murdered up there and found in Victory Lake. After a couple of murders, a special police unit was called in to handle it, but they ended up the same with only a few survivors." Chai coughed with a smile that only hid his mind's intent. "But something is wrong when they don't further investigate murders that are plainly related."

"They didn't do any type of investigation?"

"Nope, the cases went to ice. No leads, just missing people and dead people." Chai said as he blew out the thick smoke. "With more assaults and violence happening, it's not helping our situation."

"Feds are probably going to start looking into this soon."

"Hopefully." Chai said with another puff of his blunt. "Police are getting hassled. I know they are tried of all these crimes and nothing to do about it."

_xxxx_

Night came quickly as Davis made his rounds around the Suburbs of the Hill area. He had two reports of missing children and heard about three new murders with multiple deaths. He drove through the hills and looked around, thinking about the crimes that were happening. They were connected, all of them. In some sort of eerie way, the victims were always eaten. Davis asked himself why everyday he hears about a new murder. One person couldn't do it, so it had to be a cult, but suspects look like the missing people. _"Ah, it doesn't make any sense." _Davis thought. _"People stay dead when they die, so Jimmy can't be right." _But Jimmy was a corner and wouldn't say anything out of line that dealt with the undead. He would sound crazy, but he still told Davis.

"_And what about Amber?" _He thought as well. Someone changing reports to make them seem unconnected or not as serious. A woman was run over by a trolley last month and it was labeled as an accident, but it sounded all wrong. He didn't understand why the cases turned to low priority cases. Davis looked at the time and saw it read eight sharp so he had a fifteen minute break before going to the game. He would probably eat a small dinner and leave some room for the dogs and burgers at the game.

Davis looked down as his phone rang. He picked up the cell phone and answered. "Hello?" He said as he heard Stacy's voice.

"Hey Ryan, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothin', on patrol, but I'll be going to O'Malley's dinner before the game."

"Great! Me and Amber can meet you there, right?"

Ryan was surprised some. "Uh, yeah, sure." It would take his mind off the problem at hand. "I'll be there in five minutes." He said as he stopped at a stop sign. "Save me a seat if you get there before me, okay?"

"Right, and can we talk about some things while we are there." She said more seriously.

That being said it brought him back to the problem that he was stuck with. What was happening to this city as he spoke? "Alright, I'll see you there." He said as he hung up. He was stuck with the situation now and it bothered him deeply. He pulled off toward the restaurant.

_xxxx_

Jason landed crooked and nearly fell off his board, but adjusted in time to ride it out. He came to a stop and looked at Kid. "Yeah, don't add that one." He said as he wiped his forehead. "And I'm done for the day." He said as he waved his shirt. "I'm going home for a quick shower and head to the game."

"Right," Meghan said as she looked at Julie. "Are you going home sis?"

"Yeah, I have to shower as well." She said as she finished her cigarette and looked at Jason. "I'll pick you up?"

"Yep." Jason said as he looked at Kid. "You goin to the game?" He asked as he lit up a cigarette.

"Yeah, I'm going to catch a ride back with Meg and Jewels. I have to meet up with Ronnie and Mitch at the game, so we'll see you there." Kid said as he packed up his camera.

"Later." Jason said as he jumped on his board once more and glided off toward his house, which wasn't too far from the park. The sky was an orange blue color, signaling the sun was setting and the smell of football was in the air. He missed it as he would be with the team all day finishing up on plays and strategy.

Jason looked over as a red Mustang pulled up and coasted next to him. He knew the car right off the bat and the driver was no surprise to him. "What's up Jason?" Lisa said as she looked at him and back at the road.

"Headed home." He said as he pushed off to keep up speed. "Then I'm off to the football game."

"Oh, that is right." She said. "You want a ride?"

"I'm alright on that." Jason said as he pushed off once more.

"Aw, what's wrong? You don't love your sister anymore?" She said with a chuckle. "Why don't you come with me and Julie tonight?"

Jason looked at her as he raised his eyebrow. "Wait, you're hanging out with my girlfriend tonight?"

Lisa nodded with a grin. "We're going to a party around the college dorms and maybe I can find her a better boyfriend around there."

"Not funny." Jason said as he gave Lisa an evil glare.

"Don't worry, we are just drinking and hanging out. If she's going to be around more often, then why not hang out with her? Anyways, she's pretty cool and you should find yourself really lucky to pull her."

"Yeah and you should find yourself really lucky for winning the genetic lottery and ending up in our family." Jason said as he pushed off once more.

"Well, I'll catch you at the house! See you later, dick cheese!" Lisa shouted as she pulled off.

Jason glided down the street, wondering why his girlfriend would hang out with his sister. She didn't even tell him about these plans, but he wasn't going to be an asshole about. She had a life as well and had the right to do what she wanted. "Fuck it, I'll just chill with Chai tonight I guess."

_xxxx_

"Look, I know this all sounds pretty crazy to you Davis, but it's the truth." Amber said as she sipped on her milkshake. "Remember the trolley incident last month?" She said as she looked at him.

Davis took a bite of his burger. "The one with the photographer who got ran over? Wait, you were in that one."

"Yeah," Amber said as she remembered the whole incident. "Umbrella was after her, but I don't think they would have known unless it hit the station."

"Meaning?"

"There's a leak." Stacy added as she sipped her milkshake.

"Wait," Davis said as he tried to figure everything out. "Now you're saying that Umbrella, the multi-billion dollar corporation that helps this city, is behind all these murders? You are going to need more than just "

Amber nodded. "And just telling you this information is dangerous. If they knew, they would kill you too."

Davis didn't want to believe it and he didn't want to hear that either. "You never told me that I could be in danger if you told me this stuff."

Amber looked at Stacy and back at Davis. "Sorry…" She said as she ate some of her salad. "Look, we have to figure out what's going on before things get worse."

"I agree." Stacy followed up. "Are you with us?"

Davis looked at them and then out the window at the streetlight lit streets. "Sure," He turned back to them. "But if Amber is right about it being dangerous, then keep this between just us three. No one else needs to know because we could all end up dead." Davis took a sip of his soda. "Look for clues, but don't leave traces of your presence. We need data, pictures, documents, audio files, anything to provide legit evidence to prosecute the people who are guilty in our ranks." He saw both of their eyes light up with a new found passion to solve the mystery behind Umbrella.

_xxxx_

The reeked of the smell of football, in which Daryl loved. He started to undress his clothes and look around at his teammates. "Stover!" He called out to the defensive end. "How many sacks you gettin' tonight?" He asked with a smile.

"I'm aiming at three." Stover said as he started to put on his gertle pads. Stover looked over at Kenny Michaels and saw the pale sick expression on his face. "Kenny, what's up man, you don't look to good over there."

"Just been sick lately." He said as he coughed. "I'm well enough to play though." He said as he slipped his pants on.

Daryl looked away and continued to put his slip his thigh pads into his pants. Vincent was a tough school and ever year had been a close game with the Coons coming out on top each time. Daryl slipped his pants on and heard the voice that he hated.

"Raccoon High Coons!" Joey shouted as he walked in with his letterman jacket on. "Your number one star has arrived!" He said with the whole locker room getting hyped up and cheering. "Vincent has no chance against us tonight!" He pointed to Richards, one of his wide outs. "TD pass coming your way night Richards, so be ready!"

"Hell yeah!" Richards called out.

Joey's eyes gave Daryl a quick and evil glare as he passed him on the way to his locker. "Kenny! You ain't lookin' too hot right now man." Joey said as he looked at Kenny.

"Throw me the ball and I'll come down with it." Kenny said with a grin.

Daryl fastened his rib guard as the head coach walked up to him. "Jones," He said as he sat down with his strategy clipboard. "Scouts are out there in those press boxes looking at your stats." Daryl perked up and felt the pressure on his chest. "They came here to see you, Tommy and Joey do what you two have done for the past four years and that's be the best this team has to offer."

"Do you know from what schools?"

"Lucky you, you might get to see your cousin in Michigan because they have a scout here that is very interested in you." The coach said with a smile. "You've got a 3.8 average and your skills have gotten you where you are now. Don't let up, not even for a second out there tonight. Coach Moss is giving wants you to read the offensive and change up the defense to how you feel is the best way to stop them. We don't care how many times you blitz; just make sure you keep pressure on the quarterback and their receivers because we are looking for that pass game. Starks, Murphy, Jackson and Stover have the line down so don't worry too much about the run."

"Yes sir."

"Give em hell out there." The coach said as he patted Daryl on the shoulder and walked off.

This game turned into more than just a game. It was a mission to prove to the scouts that he was the top of his league. He had to win this one or he may never get to see the inside of a Wolverine locker room like he always dreamed.

_xxxx_

Jason walked up to the entrance of the stadium with Julie by his side. He heard the fighting songs clearly as it brought back memories of his time on the field. The smell of hot food and football was in the air as they walked up to the crowded entrance. They made it inside after paying for tickets and made it through the crowd to the concession stand.

"Two hotdogs and a Cola." Jason said as he looked at Julie. "Hungry?"

"Nah." She said as she looked at the walkway toward the stands. Freshmen crowded the walls as little kids ran around. She remembered when she was once a freshman, sitting on the wall and not paying attention to the game. It was different now as she would rather sit back and enjoy it and watch her school beat on Vincent.

Jason paid for his food and made his way with Julie into the stands. They went up to the top and sat under the press boxes. "Can't wait to see Joey get smacked right in the mouth." Jason said with a smile. He began to eat his hotdog.

Chai made his way over to them and sat next to Julie. "Nice to see you guys could make it to Vincent High's ass kicking contest tonight!"

Jason looked over with Julie. "Sup Chai?" He said with his mouth half full.

Chai looked at Jason. "Yo! We're going to drink some Kava tonight and then hit up a college party."

"I was headed out to one of those myself with Jason's sister tonight." Julie said as she sipped on Jason's cola.

"Word, me and J Money here might see you."

"With another guy probably." Jason said with a grin as Julie punched him in the stomach. "Ow! Ah…"

"Serves you right!" She said as she turned away from him.

"I'm kiddin'!"

_xxxx_

Davis walked over to Amber and Tuika who were sitting on Davis's car. "Pizza for the both of you." He said as he laid down a box of pizza and opened it. Everyone took a slice and began to eat. "You think Vincent is going to finally pull a win off against us?"

"Nah…" Amber said. "I heard from the rest of the guys in the station that Joey Miles is one of the top quarterbacks in the nation."

"When did you start caring about high school football Amb?" Tuika asked as he ate a slice of his pizza.

"Ever since I got stuck with coming here." She said with a bite of hers. "Might as well know about the people playing if I'm here."

"Hope we don't have another incident like we did last year." Davis said as he sipped on his soda.

"What happened?" Amber asked.

"Some Vincent students started fighting with Raccoon and one of the Raccoon students fell over the railing and busted his head open on the cement." Davis answered with a bite of his pizza. "It was pretty ugly with blood everywhere and you could see the meat of the kids head and…" He looked over at Amber who wasn't eating her pizza. "Sorry!"

"Yeah…" Amber said as she shivered.

"So what are you doing after the game Davis?" Tuika asked.

"Probably going to J's bar for awhile. Drink and whatnot, then head home." Davis replied as he looked at Tukia. "And you?"

"Drink some Kava with my cousin."

"Ahh…I don't know how you drink that stuff." Davis said as he remembered trying it. "I can't take the taste of it."

"It's an acquired taste really." Tuika looked at Amber. "And what are you plans after the game?"

"Go home and try to deal with my brother."

"And good luck." Davis said with a chuckle.

"What's wrong with that?" Tuika asked.

Davis laughed. "That kid is a video game addict with a knack for breaking things around your house. Oh yeah, not to mention he will eat you out of house and home if given the chance." Davis looked at Amber. "That's why he ain't comin' over my place."

"Lucky you." Amber said sarcastically. "He gets to eat me out of house and home and worry me to death! I swear I've lost a good ten years of my life from worrying about him."

"That and you have some grey coming in her your hair." Tuika said.

"Oh my god!" Amber said as she quickly looked in Davis's side mirror.

"I'm kidding Amber! Calm down!" Tuika chuckled.

"Not funny!"

_xxxx_

"_Welcome everyone to Spencer Field!" _The booming voice to the announcer came to the ears of the thousands of people in attendance. _"Let's give a warm welcome to tonight's visiting team, the Vincent High Tornadoes!" _The stadium was filled with boos and a few cheers mixed with cowbells from the visitor section. The Tornadoes came out on the field wearing their away jerseys which were white with red numbers.

"_Now, stand up and let's hear it for your Raccoon High Raccoons!" _The stadium lit up with cheers and the fight song burst from the marching band section of the stands. Daryl came out pumped as he jumped in the air to the excitement of the crowd. "Let's do this shit!" He yelled as he bumped heads with Stover.

"Woo baby, this is our house!" Stove yelled as he followed Daryl.

The coin toss came down to Vincent winning the toss and choosing to receive. Daryl watched on the sidelines as the special teams came out. Coach Moss stepped up next to Daryl. "Jones, I need your A game tonight." He said as he watched the kicker motion for the kickoff.

"You'll get more than that." Daryl said as he heard the marching band give the kickoff instrument roll. The kick was high in the air, but returnable as the return man fielded the ball at the fifteen and dodged two tacklers to make his way toward the Raccoon side line. "Come on! Get him!" Daryl yelled as the return man was popped hard by their senior cornerback Willy Fields. "Yeah! That's what I'm talkin' about baby!" The crowd cheered at the massive hit, but the return man rose to his feet quickly and made it off the field for the offense to come in. "Defense let's go!" Daryl said as the D gathered around him. "Four three defense unless they bring out more than two wide receivers, then we are in the dime." He looked around at his cornerbacks. "I want contact coverage off the snap and aggressive tackling. I don't care how good a receiver is, he will drop the ball if he is scared of the hit. Make them scared of their own shadows!"

The defense moved out onto the field as the offense set up a play and moved toward the ball. Daryl's eyes scanned the offensive to hints. "Two wide outs…I-formation." He looked at the running back and saw he was looking for the ball. "TEXAS!! TEXAS!!" Daryl called out as the linebackers put their attention to the line. He called for the run without letting the offense know about it.

"_Black twenty seven!" _The quarterback called out. _"Black twenty seven!" _The tension grew thick in the air. _"Hut!" _

"_Not yet…" _Daryl's mind said to him as his body tensed up, almost like cocking a gun. The bullet was in the chamber and ready to fire. He was just waiting for the squeeze of the trigger.

"_Hut!"_

"_Almost..."_

Daryl timed it perfectly as he shot forward before the snap. He could see the shock in the quarterback's eyes as he took the snap and turned to hand the ball to the running back. Daryl slipped past Stover as he wrestled with the opposing lineman. The gap between blocker and runner was a beautiful open one as Daryl didn't have to worry about the fullback and went right at the halfback.

_POP!_

Daryl felt the rush of adrenaline as he viciously tackled the halfback to the grass and looked up to see the ball was loose, rolling into the backfield. His body went back to the fumble scramble game they played in practice. He rushed at the ball using his hands and feet, hearing other close by. He didn't care if it was friend or foe; he wanted the glory of the forced fumble and recovery to himself. He threw himself on the ball and wrapped it up tight as he heard the whistles of the referees stopping the play. The sound of the crowd came to his ears, but he didn't care about the cheers as he stood with the ball in hand. He pointed at the press box and beat on his chest with his fist as he made it back to the sidelines and into the arms of his teammates that congratulated him.

_xxxx_

"Damn Daryl!" Jason said as he saw and heard the hit. The halfback's body whipped into the ground hard and he took some time getting up after it. "He's going to feel that in the morning." Jason said as he began eating his other hotdog.

"Yay!" Julie cheered with a smile. "Go Daryl!"

"Great…" Jason said with a mouth full of hotdog. "Now I get to see Joey Miles get his fucking head ripped off."

"Hey there." Albee said as he sat next to Jason. "Did I miss anything?"

"Yeah!" Julie said as she looked over at him. "Daryl just laid out their running back and got the ball for us!"

"Word."

"Yep and now for Joey's turn to get fucked up!" Jason said with a grin.

"Doubt that man." Albee said as he looked at Jason.

Jason looked at Albee. "Why's that?"

"Joey isn't one of the top QBs out there for nothin' man." Albee replied. "He one of the most mobile. He loves to throw on the run and isn't afraid of taking one for the team."

"I hope he takes one for me." Jason said as he watched the field as the offense came on.

_xxxx_

Joey took his position in the huddle and looked at his teammates with a grin. "Alright fellas' I-right thirty two stretch on two." He watched his wide outs head out as he repeated the play to the line. They broke and lined up against the amped Vincent defense that was ready to give their offense another shot to redeem themselves. "Red seventy four!" Joey looked around and checked out the defense. "Red seventy four!" His eyes picked up on the linebackers shifting to the right side of his O-line. Joey stepped back from the center and looked around. "YELLOW! YELLOW!!" He called out as the wide receivers understood the audible. He took his position back behind the center. "Yellow eighty eight! Hut! Hut!" Joey took the snap as big Tommy pancaked the D linemen that tried to get past him.

Joey dropped back and felt comfortable in the pocket as the O-line held solid protection, but he couldn't find an open receiver as the line broke down. Joey stepped to the side as the D end was cut blocked by the halfback. Joey rolled out to the right and kept looking for one of the receivers to get open. It was backyard football now as the routes became random, but none came open. Joey felt a tackler behind him and he turned with a dipping spin, not letting the tackler get a good grip on him.

Joey mentally said 'fuck it' and broke out up the field heading toward the sideline to avoid contact, but cut back past a linebacker and pulled away from another one. He ran into the cornerback, but spun from his grip and was finally brought down by the safety after a nine yard gain. Joey stood up with a grin as the whistles blew for the ball to be dead. It was cakewalk for him as he had been doing the same thing over and over. He looked at the sideline and saw the dummy card that read '23'. He looked at his wrist for the plays and saw the pass play.

_xxxx_

Jason was shocked to see Joey's skill. "Damn…He is good." Jason was a different QB as he would ride the pocket and run if things looked ugly, but would look for the safe way to make yards, not cut back into the field like a running back. "He's got balls to do all of that."

"Sure I hate him." Julie said. "But Joey is our school's hope for a championship game."

"Wish I had Tommy for a center in Detroit. He makes sure the line holds up to the fullest." Jason said as he sipped his cola. "I wouldn't have lost our championship game if we had him." Jason had found a new respect for Joey, but only as a player and not a person.

"Yeah, Ohio State wants him bad." Albee said as he lit up a cigarette. "He'll probably be the sickest one there and then head to the pros." Albee blew out the smoke. "He's still an asshole though."

"I concur." Chai said as the offense lined up again.

_xxxx_

Joey took his position once more. He looked at the defense and saw they were looking for the run as it was only a yard to the first down, but Joey wouldn't have anything like that. A first down sounds nice, but touchdown was in his mind. "Blue twenty two! Blue twenty two!" Joey didn't notice he had a grin on his face as he took the snap. He dropped back and play action faked it to the halfback as he stepped into the pocket and looked for Kenny to cut in which he did perfectly, but his mind asked him where the cornerback was as a linemen slipped past Tommy and right at Joey. Joey cocked back and let the ball sail right before he felt his body get lifted and then hit in the air and finally slammed into the hard ground.

At this point he couldn't see the play, but his ears perked up to listen to the sound of the crowd as they cheered loudly, but the cheers suddenly turned into a disgusted 'Ooo…'. Joey forced himself up through the pain of the wind being knocked out of him to see Kenny flat out on his back motionless with a Vincent linebacker jumping for joy over his hit. Joey was cold to most people in his life, but his offensive weapons were family to him and he didn't like the feeling in his stomach as he looked at Kenny's still body lying on the forty three yard line. _"Did I lead him too much to let the defense see it? Did I leave him out to hang out there and get nailed?"_

Coaches and trainers rushed out on the field to help him. After a few tense seconds, they waved for the EMTs to come over as they pulled the ambulance out onto the field. The crowd was near silent with worry for Kenny as he was placed on a stretcher and loaded into the back of the ambulance.

"Shit…" Joey said as he stood next to Tommy. "I leaded him to much. I made it clear to the secondary that he was my man." He said as he looked down and seethed in pain. "Kenny…I got him hurt…" He didn't want to forgive himself for what he did, even if it wasn't on purpose, there was no excuse in his mind to condone what he did. He was one of the top quarterbacks in the nation and to lead his wide out into a big hit was unforgivable.

"That's the game we play." Tommy said as he looked down at Joey. "People get hurt all the time, but we have to win this game for Kenny."

Joey looked at the ambulance as he started to pull off the field. "Yeah…"

_xxxx_

"OH YEAH!" Jason said as he jumped up and cheered as he saw Joey get nailed, but he cringed as he saw Kenny get creamed after catching the pass. Kenny's body flopped to the ground and stayed there. "Oh shit…" Jason said as he looked on hoping the receiver was alright. He knew that Joey sent a perfect pass to Kenny, but he linebacker picked up on it and made the play.

"Oh my god, Kenny…" Julie said as she covered her mouth. She knew Kenny was one of the nicest people on the football team and funny to be around, but seeing him hit like that made her stomach churn. "Please get up Kenny…"

"He's down…" Chai said as he watched in worry as the trainers came out.

"This isn't good." Albee added as he put his cigarette out as the EMTs loaded Kenny in the ambulance. "I hope he's alright because he got hammered."

_xxxx_

Kenny wasn't responding as the EMT checked for a pulse and found none. He cut through the jersey and cut the straps to remove the pads as he grabbed the difibulator and charged them. "Clear!" He shocked Kenny as his body tensed and rested again. "Damn…nothing." He charged them again. "Clear!" Kenny's body tensed up and resting again.

"Come on Kenny!" The trainer yelled as Kenny's body was jolted once more.

Kenny suddenly shot up and looked at the EMT. "Thank god! Now just lay back down and…" Kenny lunged at him and tore into his neck, ripping out his juggler and chewed greedily. Blood covered everything around the scene as the trainer pulled Kenny off the dying EMT, but Kenny ripped into the trainers arm.

"AHH!" The trainer screamed as Kenny tore out a chunk of his arm. "Help!" The trainer called out as the driver stopped and looked back at the horror.

"Oh my god!" The female EMT screamed as she rushed back and looked at her colleague who was far past dead at this point and at Kenny. Kenny turned around in the trainer's grip and tore into his face, ripping off half of his lower lip. The female EMT tried pulling Kenny away from the trainer, but her strength wasn't enough to stop him from ravaging on the trainer. Kenny pulled away as the female EMT saw the horrid damage he caused as the trainer screamed in pain, but only bits on his face were left. She left go as Kenny bit the trainers eye as she watched his eyeball squish between his teeth.

She felt warm blood wash over the back of her neck as teeth sunk into her shoulder. She screamed as arms wrapped around her and tore deeper and deeper. He looked to see it was her EMT colleague eating her. She bucked, but it was useless. Fear washed over her as Kenny turned to her and stuffed his head in her chest and sunk his teeth into her breasts. Her high pitched screams were silenced as her throat was torn into.

Outside of the ambulance Mr. Michaels looked as the ambulance rocked violently. He was worried enough with his son being sick ever since a rat bit him in their basement, but now this had him on edge. He put his car in park and stepped out. "What's going on in there?!" He called out as he moved towards the doors. Suddenly a scream hit his ears as he rushed up to the doors and opened them. "Kenny!" The sight he saw froze him at the door as his eyes met the soulless eyes of his son…

It would be the last thing he would ever see…


	4. John Does and Cold Cases

The night wasn't over as it was still young in front of Tuika's house, located in River Springs housing area. It was a lower middle class housing area located near Circular River. Thick vegetation grew all around the housing plant and along the river to give it a natural feel and look. Tuika, Chai, Ryan Orme and Jason all sat outside of Tuika's open garage around a bucket. Tuika's house gave off an island presence as it was his goal to feel at home.

"Fiya!" Tuika called out as he slapped his knee. He stirred the brown liquid that was known as Kava. Jason looked at it as it was his first time trying the substance. Chai told him that it was like liquid chronic, but he would have to find that out himself.

"So this stuff is legal?" Jason asked as Tuika handed him a coconut cup filled with Kava. He looked at the murky substance as he smelt it. It had a distinct smell that was powdery to his nose, almost giving him a sample of what he was about to taste.

"I'm a cop." Tuika laughed as he handed Chai his cup.

"True." Jason said, convinced that it wouldn't hurt. He gulped the Kava down and felt the powdery liquid coat his mouth. His tongue and lips went numb as he handed Tuika the cup. "Ahh…Damn that was nasty."

"You'll get used to that. It's an acquired taste." Ryan said with a chuckle.

Chai took his and handed Tuika his cup. "Yeah, but you'll start feeling it after a couple of rounds. It's good stuff though, trust me." He said as he pulled out a pinner blunt and lit up.

"Felt like I drank a cup of water mixed with cocaine." Jason said as he took a sip of some fruit drink he bought before he came. He lit up a cigarette and relaxed some. "So what's being a cop like?" He asked Tuika.

"Ahh…Being a cop." Tuika said with a chuckle. "Right now it blows, but really it's not that bad. If you have the patients to do shit loads of paper work, take cases, interrogate people, patrol…take bullshit from the chief."

"If you're Tuika right now…tons of bullshit from the chief." Ryan joked as Tuika and Chai laughed.

"Well I'm not going to be one anytime soon…or later." Jason said as he took a hit of his cigarette.

"How are things with those murders?" Chai asked as he ate some candy to ease the taste in his mouth.

Tuika sighed. "People are still eating others like they are McDonalds cheeseburgers." Tuika took his cup. "Ahh…Paper work and hours are going up. I'm probably going to have to put in overtime next week." He chuckled some. "Need the money anyways."

"Miss Carson still complaining about seeing people roam around near her backyard?"

"Yeah and it was strange," Tuika said after taking his cup down. "Ahh…She put in a description of two missing people." He shook his head. "I tell you, this shit creeps me out, seriously. People getting eaten and missing person reports go up. I haven't seen anything like it."

"Great time to move into a place like this."

"So Jason," Tuika said before taking a drink of soda. "What's your story?"

"Ahh…" Jason said with a grin. "My story. Well I came from Detroit. My dad is an accountant and was hired by Umbrella with a salary bonus and yada yada. My grades sucked in high school and I was kicked off the football team after getting caught smoking pot in the bathrooms at school. Don't call me stupid because I had a reason."

"A reason to smoke pot in the bathroom?"

"I lost the Championship game for our football team."

"…Still not a good enough reason to smoke pot in the bathroom." Ryan chuckled.

"Alright alright, so maybe that was a dumb move, but I'm young and now I'm here. That's pretty much the end of my short and lame story." Jason took a hit of his cigarette. "I can't stay things are better here, but they aren't so bad. I have a girlfriend and my grades are better than what they used to be."

"Maybe that change was for the better."

"As long as I don't get eaten by some fat kid thinking that I'm a big mac, yeah I guess."

"You think Kenny is alright?" Chai asked Jason.

Jason thought about Kenny for a quick second and remembered the hit. "It was a knockout shot for sure so I would say the worst out of it was a concussion, but I've had plenty of those." Jason took another hit. "I'm sure he's fine though."

"Wait," Ryan said as he looked at them. "That kid that got taken to the hospital in the ambulance?"

"Yeah." Jason replied.

"Before I punched out I heard that they found the Ambulance and a car behind it empty with blood everywhere."

"What?!" Chai said in shock.

_xxxx_

The ride toward the college campus was going smoothly as Julia sat in the passenger seat. She relaxed in the leather seat of the Mustang as Jewel's _Who Will Save Your Soul _played on the radio. The nightlife of Raccoon City was a vibrant one in some places. One of those places was the college campus where drunken parties are held.

"You ready to have some fun?" Lisa said with a grin as she glanced at Julia.

"Yeah!" Julia said with a smile. "You're not going to get completely hammered so we can't make it back…are you?"

"We'll see when the time to leave comes."

"_Shit…She's just like Jason…never thinking about what to do in the future, just wanting to get fucked up all the time." _Julia thought as she looked out the window at the houses and noticed they weren't heading toward the main college area. "Uh…aren't we headed toward the campus?"

"Well my friend goes to Raccoon College with me, but her and her roommates live off campus."

Julia looked up at the project towers and instantly knew where they were. _"The Valley…" _It was the ghettos of Raccoon City where most of Raccoon City's crime statistics happen. She soon started seeing shady figures on the corner and felt unsafe. "It's not around here is it?"

"It's further down the road here."

"_Great…now even if she doesn't get completely shit faced we still might not make it back because this car will be stolen!" _Julia now started regretting the fact that she came here. _"I should have just spent a nice night with Jason, smoke and get laid." _

The ride last five more minutes until Lisa pulled up to a large house. Julia was relieved some as they barely made it out of the hood Valley area. They both got out to see the party already underway with loud music that could be heard from outside. A few people stood on the porch smoking cigarettes and talking.

Julia followed Lisa onto the porch and into the house where they were greeted at the door by a handsome college boy with long hair. He was an obvious stoner. "Hey Lisa!" He yelled as he hugged her.

"What's up TJ!" Lisa replied as she looked at him. "Where's the booze?"

"Jessica and Kirsten are in the kitchen serving."

"Cool." She said as she was about to make her way there.

"Who's your friend?" TJ said as he checked Julia out. His eyes concentrated on her chest more than anything.

Lisa stopped and turned. "Oh! This is Julia!"

"Hi." She said shyly as she shook TJ's hand.

"I'm TJ and if you need anything, just find me."

"Alright."

"_Not." _

The house was packed with people drinking, laughing and dancing. A couple of guys played Playstation video games as others were coupled up, kissing and flirting. Lisa made her way through the crowded living room with Julia right behind her. They slipped through the dinning room and into the kitchen. "Hey hey girls!" Lisa yelled as she caught the attention of Jessica and Kirsten.

"You made it!" Jessica yelled as she hugged her.

"Lisa!" Kirsten called out as she handed her a red cup filled with a thick pinkish liquid.

"What's this?" Lisa asked as she took the cup and looked.

"Vodka, cranberry and OJ. My boyfriend's favorite!"

"Thanks!" Lisa said as she sipped it. "Mmm! This is really good! Make her one too." She said as she pointed to Julia.

Julia watched as Kirsten mixed the drinks together with precision, showing that she's had more than a few parties under her belt. Julia took the cup when Kirsten handed it to her. "Thanks!" She said with a smile. She took a sip of the drink and was amazed at the taste. It was a refreshing taste with enough vodka to get you buzzed.

She took the time to look around at the crowd of people. She felt small around the people even when some were her size, but it wasn't a feeling of size that made her uneasy. It was the fact that these were college kids and she was still in high school.

She looked around and noticed Lisa was gone, but then again why be the lost puppy that is attached to her. Julia stepped outside through the backdoor of the kitchen into the more spacious backyard with people in groups conversing. Five kegs lined the wooden fence with a line of people getting their cups filled.

She took a gulp of her mixed drink. High school parties were something that she was used to more. People knew her and she knew people. She had people to talk to and similar things to talk about as they got drunk, but now she didn't really know what to do. _"I guess I'll just get drunk and mix in with the drunken people." _She thought to herself as she took two more gulps that killed half of her cup.

_xxxx_

Davis's night would be uneventful in his plans as he headed home, but the news of the empty Ambulance with blood coving the inside freaked him out. Radio reports said it was filled with blood, but no bodies were found. Five more missing people to add to the already large list of ones that have been missing before the mansion incident, but maybe the ambulance was attacked? The questions seem to pile onto each other there was no real answer he could find to explain anything.

The game was alright with only two fights breaking out in the parking lot in which all he had to do was pull up with his lights on and everyone scattered. Still he had work at noon so maybe killing the rest of his night at home in front of his TV wasn't a bad idea. He tried making plans with Stacy for later, but she didn't pick her phone up.

Jim came to mind as he came up to Raccoon Park. He lived on the street right next to it. He could stop over for a friendly visit and see how he's doing. Davis hooked a right at a stop sign and headed down the road. Raccoon Park was on his right now. He looked at it and found the place to be scary as hell. He's been called up there for complaints of people in the park after day on many occasions and always called back up.

This area was a peaceful high low class area to live in and probably the next place that Davis would move once he got his long awaited promotion. Nice families that get by with enough to spare lived around this area. Summer days were filled with events and BBQ at the park. Davis really liked this area, but it had a creepy feeling to it during the night as if something was watching you from the pitch black park.

Davis finally pulled up to Jim's house. The lights were on, but something caught Davis's eye. A black van across the street from where he parked looked suspicious, but Davis pushed it in the back on his head. "I'm off duty, so there is no need." He thought everything was suspicious sometimes, but he just guessed it was him just being a cop.

He stepped out of the squad car and walked up onto the porch. He was about to knock when he saw the door was open. Something near the handle caught his eye as he looked closer. It was red…"Shit…" His heart started pumping as his mind raced. _"Call back up? No…he might be in trouble and need me now…Call back up first and then head in…" _He could only hope he was making the right decision. He picked up his mobile radio. "Lieutenant Davis to dispatch, requesting back up at two eighteen Woodbine Drive, possible one eight seven with the perps still at the scene."

"_Roger that Davis, sending available units to that location." _

Davis pulled out his handgun and eased the door open to the living room. Everything was quiet as he scanned the living room and stepped into the house. Foot over foot was the way he moved toward the kitchen. He turned the corner wit his gun aimed at nothing. He quickly moved back into the living room and down the hallway toward the bedrooms. Something shined in the light on the floor before one of the rooms.

Davis kneeled down and looked. They were three shell casings and by the size, they were rifles. He thought to himself as to why no one reported hearing gunfire. He froze as he heard voices in the bedroom. _"Two…at least two…" _He thought to himself as he silently placed himself next to the open bedroom door.

This was one of the moments in life where a person would think about everything they have done. He could die here if he messed up, but he would die trying to protect and serve the people. Something he swore to do when he took his shield and weapon.

In a quick fluid motion, Davis stepped in the door with his handgun on two black dressed men. His eyes caught the disgusting sight of Jim's blood bullet tattered body on the bed. "FREEZE! RACCOON CITY POLICE!" He yelled as he startled the two men. Davis then saw the rifles as the men tried to take aim. Davis's body tensed as he pulled the trigger.

_BANG!_

One of the men dropped instantly as Davis expected to hear the loud rifle fire, but it didn't catch his ear although three bullets ripped into his vest that sent him stumbling out into the hall. His back hit the wall as he felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. Davis moved out of the doorway, but couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the tracer rounds fire through the wall. Suddenly his head snapped back as he felt something hit him right above his right eye.

He spun around and fell on his stomach, his gun falling out of his hands in the process. He was in a deadly situation as his head was spinning and the world was a blur. His heart was pumping and his mind was telling him to move and defend himself, but he couldn't pull his body to do so. Blood seeped into his right eye as he tried to look for his gun. He saw the tan carpet that was once clean now smeared and covered in his blood.

His hand touched the rubber grip of the gun just in time as he turned with it to see the man peeking out. Davis opened fire, sending five more shots at the door, but missed as splinters of the wooden frame sprinkled into the hall. He forced the perp into cover and that gave him time to slide out of the hallway and behind cover. He grabbed his radio. "Officer in need of assistance! I'm hit! Ahh…"

"_Keep your head down Davis! Backup should be there!" _

Davis's heart jumped as bullets tore up the corner wall he was hiding behind. This time the bullets weren't able to rip through the wall. He turned some and stayed in cover as he blind fired back at the perp. Davis then dropped the spent clip and reloaded. His heart pumped with adrenaline as he had never been in a firefight before and only saw them in movies and on TV. The hero would always do some slick move that would kill the other bad guy, but everything he had done was sloppy and he was wounded.

"_Some hero…" _He thought to himself as he felt the blood stream down his face.

"Davis!" Lt. Bash called out as he ran in with two other officers. He kneeled down next to Davis and looked at him. "Shit…you're hit…" He said as he looked for other wounds on Davis.

"Surround the house…I'll hold him here…" Davis ordered, but he was starting to lose consciousness. Half most of his face was covered in blood and the bleeding wasn't stopping. He was determined to keep this perp alive to find out why he had done what he did.

"The hell with that!" Bash yelled as he looked at the two officers. "Cover the back of the house!" He ordered as the two officers rushed back out the door. He pulled out his handgun and took a peek down the hall. "This is Officer Bash at the scene! We have an Officer down and need medical assistance immediately! We need a SWAT team ASAP!" He ordered into his radio. "Come on Davis…let's get you out of here." Bash helped Davis up as Davis kept his aim on the hallway entrance until they got out of the house and behind Davis's car. Bash propped Davis up on the car and took aim at the door. "Hang in there Davis! Help is on the way!"

Davis could hear the sirens. It was music to his ears to hear that help was on the way, but his vision started to blacken. _"Is this it?" _He asked himself as his head bobbed. "S…shit…" He cursed as he blacked out.

_xxxx_

Jason watched the taillights of Chai's car pull off down the hill. He was at home now, feeling the full effect of the Kava mixed with herb. It was a beautiful feeling, but the thing that killed his night was hearing about Kenny going missing. It was only two in the morning, but he was tired so he would retire as soon as he got to his room. He made his way into the house to find his Dad lying on the couch with his Mom cuddled up with him sleeping peacefully. It warmed his heart to see that they were still together as most families he saw were torn apart by personal problems.

Jason quietly made his way up to his room and smelled the distinct smell of burning herb. He opened his door to Julia lying in his bed smoking a blunt. He was surprised to see her there as he expected her to head home. "…Hi." He said as he closed his door. _"I shouldn't tell her about Kenny…It would worry her." _

"Heyy babe…" She slurred as she got out of the bed. She was completely obliterated at this point from one too many drinks at the party. "I missed you…" She said as she latched onto Jason. Her body weight nearly knocked him over.

Jason could smell the alcohol on her as he helped her back to bed. "Here, you're really drunk so you should get some rest." He said as she laid her into the bed, but she pulled him down and kissed him. He pulled back and looked at her.

"Don't deny me!" She pulled at him in a horny rage. "You know what I want Jason…"

"Julia…you're wasted."

"It's the best sex to have!" She slurred as she looked at him with half open eyes. "I'm all yours…"

"Not tonight alright?"

"Whhhhyyy?" She whined.

"My parents are sleeping downstairs and I would like to keep it that way." He said as he took the blunt out of her hand and took a hit. "Last time I checked, they don't like to hear their son having premarital sex."

"I'll be quiet, I promise."

"You've never been quiet even when you try." Jason laid in the bed next to her. "I'm really tired anyway. I'm going to call it a night." He looked at her. "How was a night with my sis?" He asked as he passed the blunt.

"Fun." She replied sheepishly as she took the blunt. "College must be fun if the parties are always like that." She took a hit. "You've got to go with me to the next one." She looked over to see him sleeping already. She grabbed his crotch and he shot up.

"Whoa!"

"Now I got your attention."

"You horny bastard! Calm yourself!" Jason said as he looked at her and knew his words weren't getting through to her. "…Alright I give up." He reached over and turned out the light. The night was over for them, but tomorrow was a new day…with even more evil in the world.

_xxxx_

_Saturday, September 6__th__ 1998_

"_Good morning Raccoon City! Larry Batchler here for all of you that are up on this lovely Saturday morning or those that are just sleeping it away. I must say that I loved the High School football game last night between the Coons and Tornados as the Coons came out on top! Man that kid Joey Miles can play some football!"_

Davis could hear the annoying voice of the man he hated every morning in his ears. _"Damn…out of all the people I have to listen to when I'm dead…it's Larry Batchler." _Davis woke up to the sight of what he thought was an angel at first, but his vision focused onto Stacy. His head was sore as a headache set in instantly. "Ahhh…" He moaned as he looked around. His couldn't see out of his right eye.

"Ryan!" Stacy said as she looked at him. She pulled her chair close to the bed. "Don't move too much." She said in worry, hoping that Davis wouldn't injure himself further. She was shocked to hear about his incident that morning and rushed to the hospital as quickly as she could.

Ryan tried to adjust himself, but felt a pain in his stomach. "Ahh…" He looked at Stacy and remembered that he was in a shootout with two unknown perps. He could have sworn he had died outside of the house, but he hadn't.

"You were shot twice. Once in the head and in the stomach." Her eyes were red with signs of drowsiness and tears. "They said thankfully you had your vest to stop the bullet that hit there and thankfully that other bullet hit right above your eye."

"Can I use it still…?" He asked as he looked at her in worry.

"They said its fine. You've already been through emergency surgery." Tears streamed out of her eyes. "I thought you were dead…We all thought you were dead."

The door opened to let Tuika, Ryan, Bash and Chief Irons in. "Hey! You're up!" Bash said as he rushed over to the bed. "How you feelin'?" He asked as he looked at him.

"Like shit, but I'll live." Davis said with a weak smile.

"Glad to hear that." Irons said with a smile. "That a brave thing you did Davis. Honestly I've never seen an officer quite like you." He pulled out a case. "That's why I'm honored to present you with the Medal of Bravery." It was a golden cross with the Raccoon Policed Department colors and symbol on it.

Davis didn't really care about the medal as he looked back up at Irons. "What about Jim?"

Everyone's face turned solemn. "Jim is gone." Tuika said as he looked at the floor.

"We thought we would have to burry you when we saw you get taken out in the ambulance." Bash said. "I couldn't take going to two funerals of two great officers."

"None of us could." Stacy said as her hand cupped Davis's. She looked at everyone. "We should let him rest." She looked back at him. "Just relax. You'll be here until tomorrow so get some sleep." She hugged him. _"Don't ask any questions…" _She whispered into his ear as she stood up. Davis looked at her and then at everyone else.

"Yeah, catch you later bro." Orme said as he left out of the room with Stacy.

"Rest easy man." Bash said as he followed.

"Later man." Tuika said as he walked out before Irons.

Irons turned to leave. "Hey Chief." Davis called out weakly. Irons turned around and looked at him. "Thanks." He said with a weak smile.

Irons smiled. "You earned it Davis, now get some rest. I need all the help I can get in the station with these murders going up and up." Irons left the room and closed the door. Davis was alone now and thought to himself through his aching head.

"_The dead come back to life and Umbrella has something to do with it…Jim knew and now he's dead." _He would have to find out about the last perp that was in the house before he blacked out. _"Stacy must know that something is up. I can only hope that she keeps in the dark about her snooping around for information." _

_Xxxx_

Joey Miles opened his eyes to the morning light and his messy room. Clothes laid everywhere with other miscellaneous items cluttered about the room. His body was sore from the game as he took plenty of shots in the back field, but kept himself from being sacked once. To his surprise it was calm at first which was an ease to him, but soon the voices came.

"_How the hell are you going to just close that account?!" _A female voice yelled.

"_Because you buy all this stupid shit that we don't need!" _A male voice responded even louder.

"_Money that I made myself was in that account you mother fucker! I swear to god!"_

"_Shut the fuck up!"_

"_Fuck you! I swear I will kill you, you mother fucker if you don't stop fucking with me!" _

"_There's a place for people like you! People that are fucked up in the head!" _

Joey pulled the covers over his head as to hide his ears from the sounds of his mother and father arguing once again about something dumb. They were always like this, but never separated as they tried to keep the family together for his sake. _"If they did this for my sake…I would have rather seen them apart." _He thought to himself. It had always been like this all of his life, but still it hurt him deeply to see that they don't get along. He would do anything to just see them happy… He heard sounds of someone coming up the stairs. Heavy and steady steps were only made by his father. He heard the door open.

"Joey!"

Joey hated when his parents called his name as it was never good. It was as if his heart was consumed by his stomach every time they would call his name. He pulled the covers off of himself and looked at his dad. "Yeah?" He asked. He watched as he dad walked in the room, closing the door behind him to shut out the sound of his mother still yelling about the argument. Joey hated talking to either one of his parents that were fresh off and argument because the unreleased anger is directed toward him. _"Almost as if I'm the main reason why they have to put up with each other." _

"That was a horrible game you played last night." He said as he looked at the football posters on the walls and then at Joey, waiting for his reply.

"We won."

"You did, but that doesn't matter when you are playing for a spot in Ohio State. Those scouts are looking for top notch Quarterbacks and you gave them an average game. They have there eyes on more than just one Quarterback Joey." Joey's father scolded. "That and you got Kenny hurt."

Those words stabbed him as Joey sat on the side of his bed with his head hung. "I didn't mean to." He said as he thought about Kenny and his health. He remembered seeing Kenny laid out on the field, motionless. It was a sight that he wouldn't forget for awhile.

"Speaking of which, Kenny, his father, one of your trainers and two EMTs are missing."

Joey looked up at his father in shock. "Missing? What do you mean?"

"Just what I said, missing." His father looked at him. "People in this town are getting worried about these murders and missing people. I'm setting a curfew now."

"A curfew?! Dad you can't do that!"

"The hell I can!" His father shot back. "You are to be in by nine every night including weekends."

"Dad, come on! Nine?!" Joey kicked a football that was at his feet and stood. "I'm almost in college and you're giving me a fucking curfew?!"

"Watch your mouth!" He father warned angrily.

"No! Fuck that! I'm-"

Joey's vision snapped as his head was rocked by a heavy handed slap. He fell back into his bed stand, knocking over his alarm clock and other junk on it. Joey was surprised that he was hit, but soon it settled in. It wasn't the first, but only another time in the countless times his father used physical harm on him and most of the time they didn't end quickly. This was nothing compared to what he had been through in the past. "Don't you ever get smart with me!" His father seethed in anger. "You hear me mother fucker?!"

"Yeah…"

"Do you hear me?!"

"Yeah!" Joey said as tears welled up in his eyes. Not tears of sadness, but tears of anger and rage and the feeling of hopelessness. He couldn't fight his father. The man was 6'8, two hundred and seventy five pounds of rock. Getting slapped was an easy way out of a brutal ass beating. Joey watched from the side as his father walked out of his room and slammed the door.

It was the same almost everyday. His father was an egotistical asshole who wouldn't think twice about beating his own son's ass like he was some street thug in a back ally. His mother was very picky about the house and things in it. She was easy to aggravate as she was always in a bad mood, but the thing that pissed him off about both of them the most is that they make themselves out to look like the best family in Raccoon City.

No one ever really knew that Joey, who was an asshole to most people was just a broken home child looking for a way to vent his problems…

_xxxx_

"What could have happened to him?" Julie asked in worry as she woke Jason up from his sleep. She held her cell phone close to her ear in worry. "There wasn't anyone in the ambulance and his dad's car was empty and still running?" Jason knew then that she had found out. Julie looked at him in worry. "Alright Meg, keep me posted. Later." She hung up the phone. "Kenny and his dad are missing with one of the football teams trainers and two EMTs."

"I already knew that." Jason admitted as he got a questionable look from Julie. "I didn't want to mess up your night last night, but I swear I was going to tell you today."

"Great way to start off my Saturday." Julie said as she lit up a cigarette.

"_Two shocking stories here this morning." _The TV called out as it caught their attention. _"One is the mysterious disappearance of Kenneth Michaels and his father James Michaels, along with Raccoon City Senior High School football trainer William Benion and two EMTs. Police are still investigating the crime scene that happened while they were en route to the Hospital. No official statement has been given at this time. Our second story is of a five hour standoff with an unknown man in the house of James Molortor. James was shot and killed by two unknown men. An off duty police officer came by the house and was able to shoot one suspect before being wounded by automatic gun fire. Police surrounded the house after getting the wounded officer to safety. The man ended his own life shortly after the fifth hour of the standoff." _

"What the hell is going on in this town?" Julie asked her self as she looked out the window. "It was never this bad, never and it's doing nothing but getting worse."

"Feels just like home." Jason said as he lit up a cigarette.

"Didn't you just come from a fucked up place." Julie replied smartly as she stood. "I'm headed home to shower and change up. I'll call you later alright?"

"Yeah. Be careful out there Julie…I don't need you to get eaten or come up missing."

"Don't worry, I'll be alright." She said as she left the room.

_xxxx_

The evidence room was still like it always was in the RPD. Cluttered and messy with evidence that will never be used for anything, all randomly numbered and stashed to fill the shelves of the large room. All in all…Tuika hated his 'new' duty handed to him in a few short minutes by Irons. His mind was still on the health of Davis, but knew that he would be back on his feet in no time. Davis was known to be one of the hardcore police officers in the RPD, taking his job very seriously, but at the same time letting everyone see him as a laid back individual. Tuika liked him for that as most of the cops around the station were either assholes or complete slackers.

"Fuckin'…" Tuika called out in frustration as he fixed up the tightly packed selves of evidence. The smell of flatulence came to his nose and he knew it was Ronald, but blew it off. "Where the hell is it again Ronald?!" Tuika called out as he looked around for a bag with a pocket knife in it. "Shit is like trying to find a needle in a haystack."

"_Section A, fifty nine fifty three!"_ Ronald called out from the front.

"You fat shit…you'd lose your dick if it weren't attached to you, but it's not like you have must use for it anyway." Tuika said to himself as he continued to search for the bag.

"_You say somethin'?!" _

"No!" Tuika called out as he got a call on his phone. "Ya fat fucker…" He picked it up and put it to his ear. "Officer Famuina speaking."

"_Yo, Tuika it's Orme." _

"Oh, hey man. What's up?"

"_News on Jim's murder perps. John Doe's. Both of em." _

Tuika was shocked to hear that both men were John Does. "No records or personal ID?"

"_Nothin' and I even got Stacy to check Interpol. Nada. These guys are ghosts man and something ain't right about this." _

"Shit…that can't be right. There has to be something on these men, I mean it's rare for people to live in this world without some form of records."

"_Honestly…I think something smells funny here, but I'm not telling anyone else. Everyone is already under a lot of stress with two of us dead and one in the hospital." _

"Right…Call me if there is anymore news on that."

"_Will do. Catch you later." _

Tuika hung up as he thought about the situation now. _"John Doe's with no records what so ever? This might be deeper than we think…International assassins…or am I thinking too much?"_

"Find it?!" Ronald called out.

"No!" Tuika replied as he walked back to the front to find Ronald _still_ sitting in the chair he usually sits in. "You've been here longer than me and you know where most of this shit is. Find it." Tuika said as he sat down and looked at some paper work.

"Do you think I'll ever get out of here?" Ronald asked as he watched a small TV with local channels on the desk.

"Honestly Ronald….No, I really don't think you'll ever make it any further than this." Tuika said in a cold way.

"Aw man…" Ronald said as he looked at Tuika. "Why can't I be out on patrol and making arrests?"

"Because the last time you tried anything out on the field, you shot the perp and he was an unarmed shoplifter. He didn't go to jail or get anything done to him as he sued the fuck out of us because of you. I took a pay cut for your ass, so when I say that you ain't going anywhere else, but from here to the bathroom and for food…I mean it."

Ronald sighed as he continued to watch the TV. Tuika thought about the situation with Davis and Jim's murder. It was all shady and he needed to know more…Jim's case couldn't turn cold. Not this quick…

_xxxx_

Jason hopped off his skateboard in front of the mall and took a seat on a bench near the front doors as he lit a cigarette. Julia didn't call him yet, so he decided to head to the mall for awhile. _"Nothin' else better to do in this damn town." _He looked up at the cloudy sky. It was a beautiful day for September.

Jason looked back down at a figure that was walking up toward the doors. A smirk appeared on his face as he finally got to see Joey Miles alone, well almost if you consider him walking with a girl, but in a fight it would only be one on one. "Well well…Joey the prick Miles."

"Fuck off." Joey replied as he glanced at Jason. He continued past him and into the mall with the girl.

Jason as surprised that Joey would just blow him off, but then a grin came to his face. "What a fuckin' pussy. He'll get big when he has back up, but he doesn't want the one on one?" Jason took another delightful hit of his cigarette.

"_What's up Jason!"_ A voice called out as Jason looked over to his left and saw Albee, wearing the usual black T-shirt with a long sleeve under it and a matching hat.

"What's goin' on Albert?"

"Nothin' really."

"Hear about Kenny?"

"Yeah…" He said as he lit up a cigarette. "I hope he's alright, but I doubt it." He looked up to the sky as he took a hit. "When people go missing around here…people don't come back alive." He looked back at Jason. "It's like he was dead the moment he went missing."

"It's like that?" Jason asked in worry.

"Yeah…" Albee took a seat next to Jason as he took another hit of his cigarette. "I remember when I used to snowboard up at the Arklay Mountain Resort before it closed down. The woods were great to snowboard through and camp in. It was scary at times, but it was all good until…The murders happened."

"Yeah, Chai told me about those."

"You have to be crazy to step in those woods now…" Albee looked at Jason. "Or a freshmen."

"Freshmen?"

"Yep, some upperclassmen dare Freshmen to camp out in the woods for a night if they can prove that they deserve to live in Raccoon City."

"What type of shit is that? People that live around here are getting murdered in those woods, that doesn't make you a badass if you survive…it makes you a dumbass if you would throw your life away for a bunch of snobbish wealthy kids." Jason looked at a clothing store. "When I read the newspaper…the reports say that victims were eaten…I think of zombies."

Albee laughed. "Zombies?" He chuckled as he took another hit and laughed some more. Jason chuckled as well. "You really think that zombies are real?"

"No no, I'm just saying that, that would be freaky as hell to see zombies."

"Yeah it would, but last time I checked, in the real world zombies don't exist. The dead stay dead, but I'm sure that there are a few sick people in the world that will eat someone else. I think a few of those people are living in Raccoon City and so far they are eating free food and getting away with murder."

"Yeah, I guess that is the only real way to explain it. Man, those are some really fucked up people then." Jason chuckled. "I wonder what humans taste like?"

"Uh oh," Albee said as he looked at Jason once more. "I think you're becoming one of those people."

"Don't worry, the closest thing I ate that was human was last night and…well I won't get into details, but yeah I'm not craving human right now."

_xxxx_

Stacy was back at work with Davis still on her mind. She heard about the incident from Tuika and made her way to the hospital as fast as she could to be by his side. She made sure she changed clothes before coming back into work, but her day of surprises weren't over. She looked up as two black suited people walked into the building and up to the receptionist desk. "Hi, how may I assist you?" Her eyes fell upon the leather incased ID badge of a Special Agent Moss.

"FBI." The handsome agent said as he put his badge away. "I'm Special Agent Zachary Moss and this is my partner…"

"Special Agent Tina Mackery." The professional female agent introduced. She was very serious as she looked around at the building as it was her first time in Raccoon City.

"We are here to take any homicide case under our jurisdiction. If we can, may we speak with your chief." Agent Moss asked as he looked around at the officers.

"Y-yes, right away." Stacy replied as she picked up her phone and dialed the Irons' number. She couldn't believe that the FBI was standing in front of her and them taking on the homicide cases was shocking as well, but they were getting out of hand so maybe the FBI could help the situation.

"_Irons speaking." _

"Chief, this is Stacy Anderson at the front desk. Two FBI agents are here to see you, should I send them up?" She asked as she looked back at the agents.

"…_Yes, send them right up. Thank you." _He said as he quickly hung up.

Stacy hung up her phone and looked at the agents. "Alright, his office is right up the stairs there and to the back, make the first left and it's at the end of the hall."

"Thank you." Agent Moss replied as he walked off with his partner.

Stacy took the time to give the evidence department a call. She still couldn't believe that the FBI would now be involed in the cases that were piling up against the RPD. People needed answers to why their loved ones were going missing and coming up dead and the RPD couldn't help them. It was only a matter of time before the FBI showed up.

"_Raccoon City Police Department, Evidence Station, this is Officer Daniels speaking." _

"Ronald, this is Stacy Anderson at the front desk, is Tuika around you at all?" She asked as she caught a last look at the suits before they disappeared.

"_Yeah, one sec…Hey Tuika! Stacy from the front desk wants you on the phone!" _

"…_Hello?" _

"Tuika, some FBI agents just came in. I think the FBI is going to start taking our cases."

"_Seriously?! Damn…we must be slacking." _

"All cities slack Tuika. It's an known fact that cities will have a lot of unsolved crimes and lots of them are murder cases, but something had to happen to have the FBI look at us. Maybe this has to do with drugs or something."

"_Doubt it. Drugs around Raccoon City are on an all time low right now with the exception of marijuana, so there isn't anything serious out there to get killed or go missing over." _

"I'll try and dig up some information. I'll contact you if anything else comes up."

"_Right, later." _

"Later." Stacy hung up the phone and took her seat as she still tried to mentally figure out why the FBI would come to Raccoon City over murder cases. The victims were average people with no real political connections or shady income. Victims were kids, teens and adults both male and female. None of the victims had anything to do with each other, leaving no connections. Stacy wasn't a detective, so that meant that it wasn't her job to figure these things out, but still she couldn't get it off her mind.

"_And what about Jim?"_ Her mind asked her. _"Why did Jim have to die?" _She still couldn't put her finger on the answer, but it was closer that she thought….


	5. Sudden Death

_Wednesday, September 10__th__ 1998_

Davis pulled up to his apartment in a new 1998 Honda Civic, brought by the police department for him. It warmed his heat to know that he had co-workers that cared for his safety and wellbeing. For as hard as Davis worked, he deserved the gift of a new car and the police department's budget tripled considering the rise in crime and need for overtime. He stepped out and made his way into his apartment as it was his first time back since the shooting. Since Saturday, seven more missing people turned up with two new murders. 

Davis also caught word from Stacy that the FBI had begun to look into the Raccoon City murders. West wing was filled with FBI agents with the cops on duty being used as coffee fetchers or secretaries. He could only image the amount of paper work he would have to complete when he clocked back in. 

He stepped into his apartment and took a deep breath of his fresh smelling apartment. He made his way into his room and laid on his comfortable bed. Hospital beds did nothing for him, but make his body stiff. He was glad to be out of the horrible place. He hated hospitals as they gave him the creeps and held a very annoying smell to him. Still, he was glad to be home and off duty for the next two days. 

"_This leaves me with some time to investigate into what the hell is going on in this town." _Davis thought to himself as he rubbed his soft sheets. The skies were a dark grey as the wind blew hard outside. The weather said of thunder storms throughout the day. Still, questions floated around in Davis's head about the murders and disappearances. Jim's death was still a mystery with no real details being brought up. 

Davis sat up on the side of his bed as he looked out his window at the dark grey clouds that approached. The grey bluish sky that held most of the light was slowly being swallowed by the clouds as he couldn't help to think that what he was witnessing with the sky is the same that is happening to the town. 

Being swallowed by darkness…

"Maybe a swing by the station wouldn't hurt." Davis said as he looked around and got up to get ready to head out. 

_xxxx_

Jason sat in math class, figuring out problems on the work sheet in front of him. Kenny's disappearance with one of the football trainers was all around the school. Teachers and students alike were talking about it, but nothing public was said from the school. Keeping morale up was probably the motive they had as the town was filling up with violence. Jason had heard of talks of violence in Detroit, but it never was like this.

"Take the square root of one twenty one and multiply that by five…" He said out loud to himself as he continued to work toward the completion of his assignment. "A cigarette would be lovely right now." He said to himself as he looked around. Cody Madison sat in the far back of the class with his head down. Jason didn't know him that well as he looked at him, but knew that over the past three days he had lost his younger sister. 

It was crazy how counselors and psychiatric people filled up the school after the violence rose. Half of the school felt the loss of a friend or loved one already and more was surely to come with the way things looked. _"How long till I taste the pain of loss and who will death take?" _Jason thought to himself as he thought about his family and Julie. _"Wouldn't mind if Joey Miles found himself chewed up." _Jason grinned at the thought, but snapped out of it when the bell rung for lunch. 

Jason packed up his books and other items and made his way into the busy halls of Raccoon City high school. No matter how many friends he made so far the feeling of being the new kid just didn't leave. The more he came to the school the more he hated it. The feel of the whole town was off to him.

"_Maybe I'm just freaking myself out. It's the murders and stuff that's messing with me." _He thought as he made his way to the cafeteria. He looked over at a pale girl as she nearly coughed up a lung at her locker. _"What the hell is going around this place?" _For some odd reason to him, everyone was sick. Not just in the school, but on the streets and really everywhere he went. 

A pressure came to his lower abdomen as he had to take a leak. He changed his route and passed the cafeteria as he headed toward the bathrooms. He walked past the windows and looked outside as the rain started to come down heavy. He was near the old gym area as most of the gym classes were now in the sport complex next to the high school building. It was pretty empty considering it was lunchtime and no one would be around that area. 

He walked into the bathroom and caught the smell of urine and defecation mixed with the stench of cigarettes. All in all it was the usual high school bathroom. The only thing that had him a tad bit uncomfortable was that the lights were off, but the dim light from the open window gave him more than enough light to see. He walked past the stalls and over to the urinals. He stood in front of one and began to undo himself as he looked down and caught the sight of something dark near his foot. 

The sound of someone eating something thick and wet came to his ear from the stall. A wet splat fell onto the floor next to his foot as he backed away from the urinal and slowly made his way to the stall door. _"What…are you doing Jason?" _He mentally asked himself as he looked at the closed stall door that held a small crack showing that it was unlocked. Someone was definitely in the stall. _"Don't…" _His mind warned him as he reached for the door. Tension was all around him as his fingers gripped the edge of the door and slowly he pulled it open. 

"Jesus…" It was one of the reaction words that came to him that was the first one on his mind, but nowhere did it describe the sight he witnessed at that moment in time. All thoughts were lost in seeing a teen boy over another one…eating him. 

"_Eating…He's…eating…him…" _Jason's mind couldn't process the sight and his body couldn't move. It was like he was trying to think of what was happening more than he should have been thinking on what to do. The boy's head turned to Jason slowly. It was covered in blood and he held milky white eyes that locked onto Jason. Jason's eyes caught a look at the victim whose neck was halfway torn through. He blanked out as he thought it wasn't real. How could it be real? A dead body in school? _"Is this some kind of sick joke…?" _

"Uhgnnnnn…" The boy moaned as he shifted around to face Jason and took a stumbling step toward him. Jason took a step back, but his body still wouldn't move loosely to get away as he was still in shock. He had never been in a situation like this before as his mind rushed on everything he saw. Suddenly the boy lunged at Jason and grabbed him. Jason shoved his hand into the boy's neck to keep his head away as the boy pulled him close, trying desperately to cease its insane hunger. 

Jason tried shaking the boy off of him, but it was useless as they fought for leverage over one another. Jason's back pressed up on the sink as the boy took control, but Jason shifted his body to the side. He momentarily had leverage until he lost his footing and slipped into the stall. He fell out of the boy's hands, but fell into the dead boy that was propped on the toilet. Jason shoved himself up and off the body as he was now covered in blood. 

The cold hands of the boy clamped on Jason's shoulders as he felt the hot breath of the boy on the attack once more. Jason whipped his body into the wall of the stall, trying to shake the boy, but still he held tightly. It was a never ending battle, but Jason was starting to tire from the constant effort he was giving to shake the crazed boy. His eyes caught the sight of the dead body. Was his fate to end up as that poor soul did? It didn't seem like an easy way out…

"_**HEY!"**_

Suddenly Jason heard a man's voice boom behind him as he was pulled back out of the stall. His back collided with the cold wet body of the boy as he was finally free. Jason scrambled to the side as he looked. The man that saved him was a young teacher, wearing a white button up with a tie. He held the boy from the back, but it wasn't for long as the boy turned and started to gain control of the situation. Jason's body moved on it's own as he rushed out of the bathroom and tripped on his way out, falling to the ground. He turned back as he slid to the wall, breathing hard and looking at the bathroom door. 

A bone chilling scream of pain came from the bathroom, muffled by the door, but still loud enough for only Jason's ear to catch. He could only imagine what was happening in there as lightning crackled through the sky. The adrenaline was messing with his mind as he finally came back to his senses. He didn't really know what to do, but came up with something…

He took a deep breath….

"…**HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLP!**"

_xxxx_

Davis arrived at the police station as the rain kept pouring down hard. He turned off the engine and sat in his car as he looked at the precinct. He wondered what it was going to be like to see all the Feds in the West Wing. Davis stepped out of his car and jogged up to the front door to escape the rain. He quickly made his way inside to find that the main hall area was semi quiet with the sounds of working officers in other sections of the building. It almost gave the creepy feeling of what it would be like if it was empty…

Davis walked up to the desk as he saw Stacy in a black formal dress, typing up something on her computer. "Hey." Davis greeted as he leaned on the desk. 

Stacy looked up and smiled. "Hey, back already?" She looked at the gaze patch above his eye. "How's the eye?" 

"It's better. I still can't shake the sore headaches that I get, but nothing that some Aspirin can't fix. I'm not on duty until next Monday, but I'm here to check up on everything." 

Stacy chuckled some as she continued to type. "You sure do love your job." 

"If you don't love it, then you won't like it." 

"I thought you don't like your job as I remember you telling me before?" 

"I don't, but I don't hate it." Davis replied as he looked at a few suits leave the building. Davis leaned in closer and kept his voice low. "So what about all these Feds? Anything new on them?" 

Stacy followed suit. "Nothing new so far. They are keeping a tight lid on whatever they are trying to find out through our growing number of murder and disappearance cases. Anyone that is part of the RPD only gets regular files to store, copy or hand to someone else. I think they keep all the classified stuff with them." 

"So we're the bitches, huh?" 

"Welcome to _my_ job." 

"So who's on morgue duty?" 

"Hold on…let me pull his file up." Stacy said as she pulled up the RPD database and typed in the info. "Ahhh…Here he is. Larry Long, transfer from up state. He's down there right now." 

"Is Tuika still in evidence?" 

"You know it." 

"Poor guy…Well I'm going to pay him a quick visit and see what I can dig up there." 

"Hey Ryan…" Stacy called out before Davis left. "Can I come over to your place tonight?" 

"Sure, just call me…and keep your profile low." 

"Right…Later." 

Davis walked off into the East Wing area where it was louder than usual. He stepped into the office area to find most of the precinct in the room. "Good god…Did the Feds just say fuck everyone and stick them in here?" Cops argued while others quietly filled out reports and paperwork. Some were on the phone and most were trying to help someone that was giving a statement. The West Wing would get all the statements, but now that side was used only for murder investigation and that left the East Wing to become any police officers worst nightmare. 

"_Since when did the Feds really care about murders unless done with one suspect? A group is reasonable, but still there are no connections between suspects and victims." _Davis thought to himself as he passed through the East Wing and made his way down to the basement area where evidence was located. He walked down the dim halls as he approached the steel gate wall that was to the evidence room. As usual in the window area sat Ronald, watching TV and eating. Davis walked up to the window and looked at him. "Hey Ronnie, what's up?" He said with a smile. 

Ronald looked up at him and smiled. "Hey!" He said with his mouth half filled with food. "Heard about what happened! Are you alright?" 

"Ah, I've been better, but I can't complain really. I'm not dead so I guess everything is good on my side." Davis chuckled. 

"Good, good. So, what brings you to my domain?" 

"Came by to talk to Tuika about some stuff." 

"Right, well let me buzz you in." Ronald said as he gruffly reached over and pressed the release lock button for the door. A loud buzzing noise went off that indicated that the door was unlocked as Davis entered. 

Davis made his way into the back with the shelves that were cluttered full of junk. "Man…Tuika's life so sucks right now." Davis said to himself as he made his way down the isles. He turned right to find Tuika putting more evidence away. "Hey Tuika!" 

Tuika turned and smiled at Davis as he placed the final piece of evidence on the shelf. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he walked up. "Kinda early to make a return to duty, don't ya think?" 

"Not really, but it's never too early to continue an investigation." 

"Investigation?" 

"Jim's murder." 

"Oh…What can I do to help?"

"Did CSI clear those rifles used?" 

"Ahhh…Yeah, they did actually. I remember where I put those too." Tuika said as he led Davis through the lines of shelves. He finally stopped at one and reached up to grab four bags. Two of the bags held the rifles and the other two held parts and clips filled with ammo. "Let's check these out." He said as he led Davis again to an empty space with a desk. He laid the guns out and pulled them out. 

"Damn…" Davis said as he looked at the black rifle and the smaller black sub machine gun. "Now I get to see what I got hit with." 

"This baby right here…" Tuika said as he pulled up the rifle. "is what hit you." He showed Davis. "M4A1 Carbine rifle that uses 7.62mm NATO rounds. The other smaller one is a Heckler and Koch MP5."

"What about these pieces right here?" Davis asked as he pointed to the other bag. 

"That's what threw me off…" Tuika said as he pulled up the bag. "Laser sight with muzzle and noise suppression attachments. In short, silencers, but not just any silencer." Tuika handed Davis the bag. "Silencers don't always keep everything completely quiet as ones that I've heard still have a nice sound to them that will give it away, but those silencers are military issue. No flash, no noise. Just a simple click and quiet death." 

"But if this was labeled as a robbery…" 

"Why have such top of the line weaponry? I asked the same question, but still I couldn't come up with anything. I know that in America you can get a gun almost anywhere, but finding military hardware on the streets is something else."

"Sounds more like a hit to me." 

"You and me both, but why Jim? He's just a coroner. It's not like he's a witness to some crime that can put a mob boss under."

"No…but he did know something." Davis said as his mind started piecing things together. 

"Jim knew something?" Tuika asked as he looked at the hard expression on Davis's face. 

"Something regarding these murders that are piling up." 

"So someone whacks him to keep it under wraps?" 

"Something like that, but I don't know…it's all vague, but whatever he knew was the cause for him to get murdered…I have to find out what he knew." 

"And end up in a body bag?" 

Davis looked at Tuika. "We're cops…we could end up in a body bag at a moments notice if things went wrong when we are on duty. It's my job to find out the meaning behind cases like these and solve them to make things right." 

Tuika sighed as he put the guns back in the bags. "You are one of thee most dedicated cops that I know of…I don't know why S.T.A.R.S. didn't take you." 

"Because I couldn't stand that asshole Wesker. May he rest in piss." 

_xxxx_

Ryan Orme took down the last bit of his notes on the situation. He was still surprised to hear about a murder in the high school and not just any murder. _"A student and a teacher?" _When Ryan arrived on the scene, Bash had to use deadly force on the kid, but Bash said that it was strange how the kid would take bullet after bullet and not stop. _"Probably drugs…" _Ryan thought to himself as he looked at the boy who survived the attack. 

Jason felt the comforting arm of Julie around him as he looked at the ground. He wasn't looking at the ground…No…All he could see was flashes of his recent memory. His close encounter with death and seeing it first hand. It wasn't like something you see on TV or in the movies. When you _see_ that person and to know that they once were alive and well, full of personality and sprit…all to be taken away and what is left is a cold hollow shell called a body. 

The school had been evacuated and called off for the rest of the day after the incident, but Jason had to stay behind and Julie was there to support him. _"Jason." _A familiar voice called out as Jason looked up to see his family walk into the office. His mother rushed up and hugged him tightly. "Oh god…" She looked at him in worry. "Are you alright?" She looked around for any indication of harm on him.

"After what I saw…I don't really think I'll ever be alright…" Jason replied with a quiver in his voice. He tried to act normal and be slick and sly with everything, but how do you just shrug off death? Maybe some hard ass soldiers or cold hearted people could, but Jason was just a normal guy in the end. It wasn't normal to face death and survive…It's almost like living with the fact that you almost died is harder than death itself. 

Jason felt his sister hug him tightly and he embraced her. It was rare to see them both on the same level, but still they were siblings that held much love for each other and wouldn't want to see anything happen to each other. "I'm glad that you're safe Jason." Lisa said as she looked at him with tears welling up in her eyes. 

Jason looked up at his father who held a serious look on his face. Mr. Lex turned to the officer. "Is he finished here?" 

Ryan looked up at Mr. Lex. "Yes, that'll be all. Can I help you with anything else?" He asked. 

Jason saw his father look at him and wait for his reply. "…No, that's about it. Thanks…" Jason replied as he leaned his head on Julie's shoulder. He was exhausted from his adrenaline going on empty and all the questions he was hit with after the whole incident. 

"Right." Ryan said as he looked at Mr. Lex. "Call the precinct if you guys need anything." He said before he stepped out of the office. 

Jason looked up as two black suited men walked into the office after the cop left. They looked right at Jason. "Are you Jason Lex?" One of the suits asked. 

"Y-yes…" 

"Jason, we have a few questions to ask of you at the moment." 

"Look…I'm tired and I just want to go home." 

"This will only…" 

"Didn't you hear him?" Mr. Lex spoke up and caught the attention of the suits. "My boy is tired and will be heading home. If you have any questions regarding this matter you can direct them to me." He said sternly. Jason was surprised to see his father in rare form like that. His father was more of a laid back individual, but now he was talking back to some very important looking people. It was almost out of character, but still Jason liked it, seeing his father step up like he was. 

"Sir, this matter doesn't directly involve you." The other suit added.

Mr. Lex pulled out his dark brown wallet and flipped it open and showed the suits. "…Yes it does. Now do you gentlemen still want to talk?" He asked as he looked at the men. 

The two men looked at each other and back at Mr. Lex. "Would you take a ride with us, Mr. Lex?" One of the suits asked. 

"Sure." He replied before turning back to his family. "Tina, take them back home. I'll be back soon." 

"Right." Mrs. Lex replied as she watched her husband leave with the two suited men. 

Jason watched as his father left the office. _"How did he just…do that?" _He thought to himself as he stood up with Julie. Jason sighed as he looked out the window as his father entered a black car with the suits. _"I wonder…what they wanted to ask me?" _

_xxxx_

"At the school!" Davis said in shock as he looked at Lt. Bash. They were in the infirmary at the RPD as Bash was getting his arm treated for bite wounds. 

"Yeah, ah…" Bash seethed in pain as he looked at the horrible bite that the boy took out of his arm. "That's gonna leave a mark…" He said as he looked back at Davis. "I got the call with four other officers, but I was the first one there. I went to the scene and the boy was eating the teacher." 

"Eating?" 

"Eating. So I pepper sprayed him and it didn't work at all. He didn't even flinch from it. He just looked at me with these…white eyes. It was crazy." Bash said as he seethed again as the nurse started to disinfect the wound. "Then he came at me and I wrestled him off of me after he bit me a few times. I tried everything, but he was a real threat at the time so I had to put him down." Bash looked down. "I've shot and killed two people in my seven years on the force, but my third was the youngest…Sixteen years old." 

"Paperwork is going to be a bitch." 

"Tell me about it." Bash looked at Davis once more. "I mean what is up with everyone nowadays? Whatever happened to killing someone with a gun or a knife? I mean even going around breaking peoples necks would be somewhat of an acceptable way of murder, but eating? That's just sick." 

"I never thought it would be so easy to kill someone by eating them alive on the spot." 

"Me either. I'm sure if this keeps up, dentures will be a licensed weapon." Bash chuckled before seething in pain again. 

"Well I'll catch you later and take care of that arm." Davis said as he made his way to the door. 

"Will do Davis and don't go and get yourself shot up as you always do!" 

"Right, right." Davis chuckled as he walked out of the room to see Lt. Orme sitting next to the door with files in his hands. "Hey Ryan, what's up?" 

"Nothin' much." He said as he looked up. "Just checking out these files and pictures of the High School incident that happened today." 

"Let me check those out." Davis said as he took the file and looked at it. He quickly skimmed through the text and went to the pictures. He had seen his share of murder pictures dealing with gunshots and stabbings, even an incident with a chainsaw. The chainsaw pictures were gruesome, but the fact that one kid did this with his own mouth is what freaked Davis out as he shuffled through the horrid pictures. 

"The now dead perp was sixteen year old Matthew Gains. A four point oh student in honors and a lot of the clubs around school. I talked to the parents already and they said that they don't know why he would do such a thing. He's never had a confrontation with anyone at school and never complained about bullies. He had a nice group of friends and was your excelling high school student who was off to a good future. I also asked some of the students about him and they said the same thing." 

"An honors student gone insane?" 

"No motive what so ever, so that would sound right. The two victims were Anthony Rogers and George Spunack. Anthony was just a regular kid, wrong place, wrong time situation. Mr. Spunack was the Junior Social Studies teacher. Our perp didn't have any real connection with these two victims, so motive is unclear." 

"Bored with life?" 

"I don't know, but then again you never know with these teens today. He was probably under lot of stress from school and his parents pushing him to do better…Some people break under those types of circumstances." 

"A break for the worse if I might say." Davis replied as he handed Ryan the file back. "So is this a dead case?" 

"The victims are dead and the perp is dead…No where to go on this one. Just put it up to collect dust." Ryan said as he stood. "So I'm going to get these files processed and stored before them Feds get on my ass for taking too long." Ryan said as he walked off. 

"_This just adds to the random acts of violence happening all around this place…What the hell is really going on!" _Davis thought to himself as he walked back toward the front area. 

_xxxx_

"What the hell do you mean, 'He's not the type to do that'?" Jason said as he smoked his forth cigarette in a row. 

"Matt was a nice kid!" Julie replied as she took a hit of her cigarette as she looked out Jason's window at the street. "He wouldn't hurt a fly." 

"Well he killed two people today and nearly got me." Jason said as he looked over at Albee, Chai and Richie who sat on his couch. "What do you guys think?" 

"I agree with Jewels here." Chai said as he finished rolling a blunt. "Matt never messed with anyone or got bullied really. He stayed low key, but still he wouldn't harm anyone without a reason." 

"Maybe he did have issues." Richie added. "Wasn't he like one of the top three students in our school? I mean all that pressure with club activities and his parents expecting all that from him…I'd flip." 

"But would you flip and eat people?" Albee said as he lit up a cigarette. "That's where a normal psycho and a seriously fucked up psycho differ. If Matt was a murder spree waiting to happen…why would he eat people? I could understand more if he brought a gun into school and capped four or five people before offing himself, but to _eat_ a student and teacher…I don't know." 

"And it adds to the murder rate around here dealing with people eating other people." Chai added as he put a flame to the end of the blunt. "This is a sick world we live in today if people want to resort to eating people to ease their burden called life." 

"If this shit keeps up, there will be a curfew out." Richie said as he watched the news. "That and I heard that we won't be having school for the next couple of days because a lot of teachers are coming down with something." 

"Everyone is sick." Julie added as she took another drag. "And people are eating others like zombies or something." 

Jason stopped in mid hit of his cigarette as Julie's words lingered in his head, comparing the words to his situation from before. He tracked his memory back to the George Ramero movies with zombies in them. _"That kid…was like a zombie…" _Jason's mind couldn't grasp the concept that zombies could be real. Zombies were dead people that came back to feed on the flesh of the living…_"This is the real world Jason. People don't die and come back as zombies. If you told anyone that these people could be zombies…they would laugh at you." _"So," Jason began. "What if these people were zombies?" He asked as he looked around. 

"Zombies? Seriously Jason?" Albee said with a smirk. 

"I'm just saying." He said in defense. 

"Like, come back from the dead zombies?" Richie asked. 

"Well…It does make some sense." Julie said as she thought about it. "People eating other people and zombies pass their disease to victims, hence missing people. Then those people attack others and the murder rate increases with everyone that becomes a zombie." 

"What about the people that are found that were chewed up? Why don't they come back?" Albee asked as he looked at Julie. 

"I guess if you do so much damage to a body, it can't come back as a zombie." Jason answered. 

"And how do you know that? Basing your theories off of horror movies isn't going to get you far." Chai added. "I don't know why I'm not laughing at you yet, but continue." 

"Well…in the movies, people got sick if they were tainted. Slowly they became one of the living dead…and everyone in this town is getting…sick." The whole room stopped and tensed up some as they looked at Jason. "I mean that's all on a loose theory here. That and its zombies…they don't exist." 

"…_Right…?" _

_Sadly, it was a group of teens that uncovered the truth behind the horrors happening in the cursed town in a quick joke…It was a laughing matter to them, but if they only knew the more unreal it sounded…_

…_the closer they were to the truth…_


	6. Friends

J's bar was filled with the usual people, eating and drinking

J's bar was filled with the usual people, eating and drinking. Most of the chatter has been relating to the school incident that happened earlier that day. Davis was amongst them at a booth with Stacy and Bash, chatting and relaxing from work. "Drinks are on me with the money Bash here gave me on the Baltimore Vs. Steelers game." Davis chuckled.

"Kiss my ass." Bash said with a smile as he punched Davis in the arm.

"Steward to Johnson, twenty yard pass…bitch." Davis laughed as the waitress brought over beers for the three of them. "Thank you." He said.

"Your food will be right up." The waitress said as she walked away.

"How's that arm Mikey?" Stacy asked as she looked at the wrapped wound.

"Ahh, its alright I guess. Itches like a bitch, I might be allergic to the disinfectant." Bash said as he looked at the gaze pad. He took a sip of his beer and looked at Davis. "So when are you back on? I mean you look fine and you came down to the station on your day off for a whole day. Clock in and do some paperwork like the rest of us."

Davis laughed again after he took a sip of his beer. "Because it's my favorite place to be, but I'll pass on the paperwork until next Monday."

"I'm going to end up crackin one of these Feds upside their thick skulls because they want all this paperwork bullshit done. I mean all they do it sit around and talk to each other and proclaim they are doing investigations on shit that doesn't have any connection with anything else, but the only thing is that the victims were the main course." Bash ranted as he took another chug of his brew. "I don't see anything getting any better around here. No, I actually see it getting a lot worse with those goddamn suits walkin all over the place with a stick up their ass."

"Sounds like someone doesn't like being someone's paper bitch everyday." Stacy chuckled before sipping her brew.

"Fuckin' right."

"Like I told Davis here, welcome to my job. Day in and day out. I'm not complaining about the Feds around the place because with or without them…I'm doing paperwork, regardless."

"Wha? Do you want to be a field cop?"

"I would like a couple field runs."

"You're took frickin' good looking to do something like that." Bash replied as he lit up a cigarette. "Criminals would see you as bait, not a cop. A routine traffic stop would end up with you gettin' hit on by every guy you pull over."

"Really?"

"Bash here does have a point." Davis said with a smile. "You are too good lookin' to try and arrest a harden criminal. I wouldn't want to see you get hit or beat up or anything."

"…I always wanted to shoot someone though…"

"Not a good reason to want to be a cop." Bash replied in a low tone of voice. "I know you know about today."

"…Oh yeah…Sorry."

"It's alright…"

"Look Stacy I'm just saying…" Davis was cut off from the rest of his sentence as the news came to ear.

"_And still more frightened citizens look at the Chief of Police, Chief Irons, for help on the growing crime rate that have reached record breaking levels." _The TV around the bar caught their attention as the speaker next to them gave the audio. Chief Irons came up on the screen behind a podium in a press conference. _"Federal Agents have come to help us on the situation around our city. The municipality is coming up with procedures to protect our citizens and we are encouraging citizens to report anything suspicious." _

"_And what about the High School incident?"_

"_It is being looked into. There isn't much to go on and really nowhere to take this one as we can only hope to prevent more school violence." _

"Here you guys go." The waitress said as she brought everyone at the table back to their former senses as she laid the food out on the table. "You guys have a nice dinner and I'll be back to make sure everything is alright." She said with a smile as she walked off.

"Mmm, this smells great." Stacy said as she took a bite of her burger.

"This city is going to shit." Bash said as he ate some of his chicken. "What if these murders don't stop? What will them damn feds do then?"

"Bring in the military for martial law around the city with a curfew. After that…expect a paid vacation." Stacy looked up at Bash. "And I'll still be doin' paperwork."

"…I'm thinking about killin' somebody right now." Bash chuckled as Stacy and Davis joined in.

_xxxx_

Richie never thought his night would turn out to be like this as his heart raced. His breaths of air grew shorter and shorter as he ran down a dark ally with his girlfriend Jessica close behind him. He could hear her cries of terror mixed in with the sound of paws rushing on asphalt. They had only taken a nice stroll around the shopping strip area, but then it turned into a chase for their lives.

Through his blurred vision, Richie could see a tall steel fence. It was his only separation from him and the dogs. His legs pumped harder as he jumped into the air and hit the fence, clinching onto for his life. He quickly climbed until he heard a bone chilling scream that left his heart to sink to his stomach.

"_RICHIE!!"_

He looked down to see the dogs tearing at her legs, the fangs digging and ripping through her skin sent blood everywhere. Her eyes were filled with tears and pain as she screamed more. "Jessica!" Richie called out as one of the dogs jumped up. He had never seen such and athletic animal with a grotesque body. It was if the dog had some kind of disease, but still ran and jumped with perfect health.

Pain shot up Richie's leg as the teeth sunk into his ankle. The dogs jaw held together tightly as it added dead weight to the wound. Richie could feel the skin open more and more as he yelled in pain. Finally he pulled his leg up, ripping the wound open even more, but freeing himself from the hound. He quickly reached the top of the fence and ungracefully fell over the other side, hitting the damp pavement.

Behind him he couldn't hear Jessica's screams anymore, but the disgusting sound of wet flesh being ripped from the bone was all that was needed to churn his stomach. Still, he looked back to see her hair sprawled out on her bloody lifeless face. Her stomach was already ripped open with entrails being devoured by the demon dogs. Her legs and left breast were ripped open and exposed, showing the disgusting insides. He had seen many movies that showed the same horror and death, but never had he seen it first hand.

Suddenly a wave of mixed emotions came over him as he screamed at the dogs in hate with tears rushing from his eyes. One of the dogs was barking at him as he stood with its paws on the fence. Richie cocked his arm back and swung, hitting the fence and the dog sending it back some. He regained footing and rushed the fence again with determination to get Richie. In his mind it was a small victory. He was thankful to be alive, but hurt as he couldn't save the girl he loved. All of their arguments and times together…all of it to end like this. They had been together for three years and it was a rollercoaster for the both of them, but still they hung on. He felt like he was cheated…as if it wasn't fair for her to die like that.

"_I have to move…I have to get help or they might find a way to get around this." _He thought to himself as he mentally pulled himself together. That was a task all in itself. He had seen dogs attack people and he had been chased by them, but these weren't your average pooches. These dogs tore through flesh with in seconds of contact.

He stood up and started to move, but his ankle held him in pain. He adjusted to the pain and began to move away from the scene. He looked around and knew where he was as he had lost track of where he was running to before. It was a construction site for the new supermarket they would have. The sun was far gone and night was dominant, giving the place an eerie feel to it. He didn't expect to get any help around this area.

"_If only I didn't break my phone last week when I got into that argument with…Jess…" _She came to his mind once more as he painfully limped past the dark interior of the market. His heart still raced as he didn't know if the dogs were still feasting or looking for him. He hurried his pace through the pain in his ankle. He was losing blood and wouldn't hold up much longer. His mind couldn't stop emotionally pelting him with visions of his now deceased girlfriend. Ten minutes ago they were fine. Smiling and laughing…having a great time as people should have, but now she was dead. It all happened so fast that maybe the shock didn't hit him yet.

Finally he made it out of the back ally of the construction site and into the parking lot. He dragged his ankle now as he made his way toward the lights of the shops and stores. Everything seemed surreal to him as he looked around. The dark mountains of Raccoon City were almost like dark walls of a hellish prison. He could see people, walking and talking…They didn't know what lurked in the city. Richie had to warn them, he had to tell them…

He was going to until he blacked out…

_xxxx_

Albee looked up at Jason's window as Jason hung out of it. "Alright man, I'll catch you tomorrow." Albee called up.

"Yeah, I'll call you." Jason replied.

"Be safe out there!" Julie called out from further in the room, but still caught Albee's ear.

"I will!" He said as he walked to his 1994 Beretta. It was in nice condition, with a few scratches here and there. Still, it got him from point A to B so he didn't mind if it didn't look like the best car on the road. He got in and started it up as he looked around for his cigarettes. His night would probably end as it usually did with him drinking a six pack of brew to the face and watch TV. He lived in the Haymaker area, which consisted of high class houses with spacious yards.

His father was the principal of the High School and made sure he ran his house almost the same way. Always strict and demanding like he was more of a principal than a father. He still ignored him most of the time. Albee's mother was on the lighter side and loved her kids, so she made things easier around the house for the family.

Albee pulled off and made his way back toward the city area. He would take Bane Road to get to Haymaker. It was a back road that held small car body shops and other small businesses that somehow maintained work and stayed open.

He wasn't too crazy about being out at night either as he didn't want to be another person to come up dead or missing. He wanted to get home as quickly as possible. He looked around as the surroundings started to breakdown into more woods. He finally pulled out of the last bit of the 'Hill" area and onto Bane Road. It was a dark windy road that was on the edge of the Arklay forest.

He made sure to keep a nice speed as many drunken fatalities have happened on Bane Road. He had heard of a lot of prom nights gone horribly wrong on this road, so drunken drivers were to be expected at all times on the road. Still, he pressed on to make his way through the long back road. Glancing to his left he could see nothing but steep dark hills and on his right was a creek with more steep hills heading up ward. During the day, everything was visible, but the night made it something that was frightening.

"_And that was Float, by Last Man Standing, one of their more…lighter songs I should say. As yet they are making an appearance here for the last stop on their tour. Tickets are running out and…" _Albee cut of the radio announcer as he searched for a station. He kept his ear open for any song that he would like, but couldn't' find anything as he kept searching. He stopped on a local radio new station. _"…Has to be the most shocking news to hear of late in Raccoon City as 57-yearold Linda Lomaska was found cocooned in her basement by a five foot tarantula. The spider had to be killed on the spot as local authorities and animal control handled the situation with extreme caution. Researchers are looking into this…"_

Suddenly he caught the last seconds of seeing someone right in front of his car as he hit them going around forty five. It was a sick noise the body made as it cracked the windshield and pushed it in some. His vision became a blurred mess as he swerved hard and went right off the road into a tree.

His face rested on the steering wheel as his eyes fluttered open and his ears caught the sound of the horn. A warm liquid streamed down his face as he pushed himself up from the wheel and looked at his dash board. The windshield was busted completely with the glass covering the interior. His vision was still refocusing as he was in semi-shock. His eyes came across the rearview mirror and his face. A large gash was on the right side of his head, bleeding profusely down the side of his face.

"…_Wait…" _His mind told him as he looked around his surroundings. _"…You hit someone…" _"S-shit…" He said as he slowly turned himself to the door window, meeting the white eyes of Kenny Michaels. His face was a hard grayish color with dirt and blood mixed in with his features. Albee's mind went blank and came back full swing as he jumped out of his seat into the passenger seat. "Holy fuck! Kenny!" Albee called out in horror, but only got a moan of hunger in response as Kenny banged on the glass with his hand. "Y-you were…missing…"

_**THUMP**_

Albee yelled as he jumped forward by something beating on the passenger window. He looked back to find an oversized man in his boxers with a tank top too small for him. Albee caught a disgusting look of the man's intestines on his window as the man pounded on the glass. "What the fuck are you!?" Albee called out as more pounding noises came from the rear of the car. More people came moaning over to the car, all with the same white eyes…

His heart raced as he looked all around in horror. How could this be happening? _"No…It's all just a bad dream…" _His mind told him as he cried out for help. He looked forward as a woman crawled onto the smashed hood of his car and made her way toward the window. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Albee yelled as he slipped into his backseat.

_Zombies…_

Albee could hear Jason's voice repeating in his ear the word zombies. He looked all around him as the faces and hands piled up on each side of him with the woman crawling into the car from the busted windshield. Albee lashed out with a devastating kick to her face, but she shrugged it off without much damage and moaned as she reached for him. More people started crawling through the windshield as Albee pressed in himself into the far back right of the backseat, kicking and screaming.

His legs were soon detained and ripped into. Pain instantly shot up his body as the woman advanced onto him. Albee looked up at her, helpless to defend himself through the pain. Still, he shot his hands up to hold her off from ripping into his neck. He could feel the flesh and muscle being ripped from his legs as he screamed.

Suddenly his screamed turned into a gurgling sound as his mouth was filled with an thick acidic substance. He looked up at the woman as she seemed to choke and then cough up a thick green slime that covered his face and view. The heat turned up instantly as he felt the vomit burning through his mouth and face. He tried to breath, but only swallowed the thick vomit and choked as the woman tore into the side of his neck.

Albert Myers…

…was dead.

_xxxx_

Jason sat on the couch in his room watching George A. Romero's _Dawn of the Dead_. He wasn't watching as he was more along the lines of studying it and comparing his situation to those in the mall. Zombies ate people and moved slowly, the same as the kid that attacked him. He thought what it would be like to be caught in a zombie outbreak like that. In the movie, the dead would come back even if they died without being bit, but still infection was still a cause of death.

"_How much does it take to be infected?" _Jason's mind asked as he took a long drag of his blunt. _"…Maybe I'm infected." _Jason blew out the smoke and thought about being infected. _"How long would it take for me to turn into a zombie? How would I know if I was turning?" _Just those thoughts drew him back into the movie, hoping that he would find the answers hidden amongst the plot of the movie.

Jason felt hot breath on the back of his neck with arms wrapping around his upper torso. He was startled and jumped some until he realized it was Julie. "Still up?" She asked as she took the blunt from Jason and took a hit. "Come to bed already."

"Can't really sleep…" He replied as he continued to watch the movie.

Julie looked up at the screen and back at Jason as she let out a sigh. "Zombie movies? Jason, are you sure that you're okay?" She asked in a jokingly manner.

"Maybe we can find something in this movie that could tell us of what the hell is going on." He looked at her and saw her face. "Seriously…"

"Jason, I took your side on the zombie thing earlier today so you didn't look like a complete ass, but now you are thinking way too much." She took another hit and handed it back to him. "Zombies aren't real. You will only find them on these stupid movies that aren't even scary."

"Zombie movies aren't really meant to be scary. They are more toward an artistic, comic like gore."

"Whatever…"

"Seriously, that's what these movies are all about really. They have all that gore and suspense, because zombies aren't really scary when you think about it." _"Not when you watch them, but get attacked…whole different story…" _"They are slow and dumb. They can't form complex thoughts or run. They are just rotting bodies of the deceased, but a horde of them would be pretty freaky."

"So you weren't scared of the zombie that attacked you today?"

Jason took a hit of the blunt and blew out the thick smoke. "Hell yeah I was, cause it was the first zombie I had ever seen."

"I'm kidding about Matt being a zombie."

"And I'm not."

Julie sighed deeply as she looked at Jason. "Jason…you can't just tell people that. Zombies are fictional monsters…People will think your nuts if you go around saying that you were attacked by zombies. Next thing you know, Dracula will be sleeping in your closet."

"If I don't say it, someone else will for me." Jason replied with another hit. "If I got attacked and nearly killed…I think more people will be attacked and possibly killed."

"Okay…I'll just beat you at your own game." Julie said as she took a seat next to Jason. "So if these…_zombies_ were real, why haven't the police detained one yet? Do they sleep or something?"

"Zombies are just like people, but they are dead. They do things differently, but if you saw one in the street at night, I bet you'd think they were drunk. That leaves you open to be attacked and if you get infected, you're screwed because you are for sure to turn into one."

"…Forget it." Julie said as she stood up. "I'm going back to bed." She yawned as she made her way back to the bed. "Good night, zombie boy." She called out as she crawled under the sheets and fell fast asleep.

Jason was still fixiated on the TV. Why couldn't people see things like he saw them. This could be worse than anyone could think. It was all math work when he thought about a plague that would turn the dead into the flesh eating monsters he watched. _"Okay…so maybe you are taking this a little far Jason." _His mind told him as he turned off the TV and sat in darkness with only the cherry of the lit blunt being the only light he could really see other than the moonlight that came through his window.

_Thursday, September 11__th__ 1998_

Richie awoke to a bright light and thought he was dead. His vision slowly refocused and he began to make out a window. His head turned to see the rest of his family and doctors. He shot up as they turned to him in surprise. "Richie!" His mother called out as she rushed up to the bed. He looked at her in confusion and remembered what happened as he lifted his sheets to see his ankle wrapped up. "Just relax, it's alright."

_Jess…_

Her name came to his mind once more as he laid back down with tears in his eyes. He had been attacked, but survived only to see his girlfriend torn to shreds. Emotional pain set in hard as he looked at his father talking to the doctor. He talked seriously with him as Richie felt hot. Sweat beaded his forehead as he looked at his mother. "They said they would give you some treatment because you were infected with something."

His ankle itched and burned as he thought about it. It was annoying, wrapped in the gaze and bandage. The light brought him a stinging headache as he raised his hand over his eyes. He looked over as he watched Jessica's parents walk into the room with a Samoan police officer. Richie could see that Jessica's mother was in shock with the look on her face with tears welled up in her eyes.

Lt. Orme walked over to Mr. Boring. He could see the look of distress on his face, filled with worry for his son's condition. "Mr. Boring?" Orme said as Mr. Boring acknowledged the name. "May I have a few minutes with your son?"

"Yes." He replied as he watched Orme walk over to the bed.

Lt. Orme pulled up a chair next to the bed. "How you doin' Richie?" He asked as he took a seat and pulled out his pen and pad.

"I'm alright…"

"Good, good. Now, you don't mind me asking you a few questions about what happened last night. I know it was rough for you, but I gotta know what happened for my report." He looked at Richie and saw the confused look on his face. "It's alright, you don't have to answer right now-"

"No…I'll answer your questions." Richie objected as he looked down.

"Right…Well, just go over the story with me."

_xxxx_

Jason awoke to the sounds of sobbing as he quickly sat up to see Julie on his couch, clutching her phone and watching the TV. Her sobs came to his ears again as he jumped out of bed and came around the couch to see her reddened face with tears streaming down. "Julie…" He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "What's wrong?"

She took gulps of air to try and calm her down before talking. "Al…Albee…Look." She pointed to the TV as she buried her head into Jason's chest.

Jason looked and saw the scene of Albee's wrecked car. His stomach churned instantly as he knew it had to be bad. _"Police found the mutilated body of Albert Myers early this morning with the body of missing James Michaels, father of still missing Kenny Michaels. No further comments have been given by the police…" _

Jason's mind flashed back to Albee before he left. He didn't ever think that Albee would be killed…_ "They said his body was…mutilated? Could that be another word for…eaten?" _Jason felt Julie squeeze him tightly as her sobs came heavier than before.

"Wha…What is wrong with the fucking town!" She yelled into Jason's chest. "He didn't have to die…he didn't have to die…"

Jason didn't know what to do to help, but he could only console her on the lost of one of her friends. Jason wasn't friends with him for that long, but still it hurt him to know that a great person like Albee was gone. _"I could have died…Albee's dead…." _

"_More news on the increasing violence that is taking this city by storm as Jessica Rae Hyatt and Richard Boring were attacked by dogs, behind the construction site for the new supermarket. Richard escape with only minor injuries as Jessica was mauled to death by the dogs…"_

Julie's sobs stopped as she looked at the TV in shock with Jason. Suddenly Julie burst out in more sobs as she couldn't control herself. _"Two people that left my house…one is hurt and the other is dead? This is all too much…" _

Jason looked up as his mother opened the door with a saddened look on her face. His father stood with an emotionless look, but still in his eye he held a worried look. "Jason…Julie…We heard…" Mrs. Lex came over and sat on the couch next to Julie and wrapped a comforting arm around her. "I'm sorry…" She looked up at Jason. "Your father wants you to stay home from school today, alright?"

Jason looked at her and then at his father who nodded. Jason looked back at his worried mother. "Right…" He was glad they cared.

"Julie, I'll call your parents and tell them that you'll be staying here for awhile to calm down and try and get things off of your mind." She said as she looked at Julie's reddened face.

"O-okay…" She sobbed.

Mrs. Lex stood up and left the room, closing the door behind her. Jason quickly turned off the news before he heard anymore horrible news. He was still in shock that Albee was dead and Richie was in the hospital. He only had one friend of his ever die before Albee, but now the whole town was going to shit and anyone could die at anytime. _"Is there anyway to stop this madness?" _

He looked down at Julie, who was worn out emotionally and physically from crying. He stood up and helped her to her feet. "Come on…" He led her back to the bed and laid her down. "Just relax, alright. I'll get you something to drink."

"T-thanks Jason…" She said as she tried calming herself down. She felt a little better knowing that he was there for her, but if Albee was taken…._ "What if he's next?" _She thought as Jason left the room. "God…Why?"

Jason made his way toward the stairs, but overheard something from his parents room. He walked past the stairs and to the door where he could hear more clearly. _"Military intervention? Marshall law to give us the upper hand on the situation to allow Spec Ops to seize information…Sounds good. Share all information with them and talk to the head of Joint Operations." _

"What the hell is he-"

"_Jason."_

Jason turned around, startled some by his mom. "What are you doing?" She asked as she walked up to him.

"Oh, I just overheard dad on the phone and wanted to know what it was about."

"Oh…Well do you need anything?"

Jason made his way past her. "Nah, I'm getting Julie something to drink." He walked downstairs to his kitchen as he thought about what his father was talking about over the phone. _"What the hell could all that mean? Joint Operations? Doesn't sound like his job…" _

_xxxx_

Davis woke up to the smell of breakfast and the cramping pain in his neck from his head resting on the arm rest of his couch. The bright light forced his eyes to squint until they adjusted. He sat up and stretched his tight muscles. Stacy had spent the night over and he decided to give her the bed. He looked over to find her in sweat pants with on of his shirts on. "Ahh…Good morning." He called out in mid yawn.

Stacy glanced back at him and returned to her cooking. "Good morning there. You look like hell." She said as she moved the eggs to the plates. "You know, I don't mind if you sleep with me."

"Now why would I want to sleep with you?" He replied as he stood up, now stretching his lower body.

"Yeah, I'm going to rape you."

"I wish."

Stacy chuckled. "Ahh…How do you like your eggs?" She asked as she looked back at him.

"Over easy, please."

Stacy grabbed a few eggs and began to cook them. "There was three murders light night…Well two murders and a girl that was mauled to death."

"No surprise to me."

"Two more high school students and they found Mr. Michaels body near one of them."

Davis looked at her surprised. "Now that's surprising. Anymore news?"

"Nothing new so far." She replied as she set up the dinner table with food.

Davis walked over and took a seat at the table. "Don't you have work today/"

"Called off." She said as she cleaned up the countertop.

"Oh…And can I ask you a question?" Davis asked as he looked at her.

"Shoot."

"Why did you stay over here last night?"

Stacy stopped and looked down. She looked back at Davis. "I'm scared where I live because I live alone." She looked down again. "With all the murders and disappearances happening…I couldn't help but think that I would become one of those statistics."

"Amber lives right near you though."

"Ryan, Amber isn't around me all the time."

"But you feel safer here in the hood?"

"With a cop, yes."

"I'm just a normal guy really."

"Anybody."

"Why me?"

"Shut up already and eat your food." She said as she brought over his eggs to the table.

"Alright, alright." Davis said as he made himself a plate of food and began to eat. "Aw man…with cooking like this….you can stay as long as you like."

Stacy turned and continued to clean up, but with a smile on her face.

_xxxx_

The itching eased up as the medication kicked in. Richie looked at the bottle of Nesminol, a new medication that would prevent infection to his badly injured ankle. He was still in somewhat of a daze after last night. He still couldn't believe that he was alive. His fingers twitched as he started to move in his bed. Cravings came to him…

…He needed a cigarette.

"Damnit…" He said as he looked around for something that would ease his craving for nicotine. He looked up at two people walked into the room and he was surprised to see them. It was Jason and Julie.

"Hey," Julie said as she walked up to the bed. "How are you?"

"Could be better I guess…" Richie replied as he relaxed some.

"Sorry to hear about what happened." Jason said as he joined Julie.

"Aren't we all…" Richie replied. He looked up at Jason. "Sorry…I'm just fucked up right now from all that shit happening."

"I hear that."

"I know you have a cigarette."

"Yeah," Jason pulled out his Newports and handed Richie three of them. "I know you need one."

"Hell yeah." Richie said as he put the cigarette in his mouth and Jason lit it. The first drag as long and hard, but it instantly relaxed him. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Did you hear about Albee?" Julie asked as she looked out the window.

"Yeah…It's fucked up." Richie said as he looked up. "Everyone is dying…I get attacked by some dogs from hell and Jess gets killed." He held back his tears of emotional rage. "What the fuck is wrong with this place?"

"I don't know man, but go easy…" Jason could see it in Richie's eyes. He came close to death, but escaped only to lose his girlfriend in the process. Jason came close to death, but didn't lose Julie. _"Not yet…" _He shook the thought of him saying that from his mind. _"But if it happened to Richie, it could happen to you." _

"You guys didn't go to school?" Richie asked as he took another drag.

"No…we're taking today off." Julie replied. "Cops talk to you yet?"

"Yeah, but they can't do anything." He replied with another hit. "Jess is dead and those dogs are probably long gone, but there was something wrong with them." Jason and Julie listened close. "They were wounded…more like some parts of them were skinned so you could see muscles and bone. They shouldn't have been running around and attacking…They should have been dead or dying."

Julie couldn't picture what the dogs looked like clearly, but her mind still gave her a horrid picture. "Are you sure?" Jason asked.

"Hell yeah…Shit was crazy and it sounds that way, but I swear to you that is the fucking truth."

"Don't worry, I ain't sayin' that I don't believe you because I've seen some shit that people wouldn't believe off bat."

"At least someone knows and understands."

"…Maybe everyone should before it's too late."


	7. The Undead Truth

_Tuesday, September 23__rd__ 1998_

It was a bright sunny day over the depressed town of Raccoon City. Jason sat in his room watching TV and smoking his daily blunt, the usual thing he would do. It was twelve thirty in the afternoon as school was cancelled until the violence around the town was resolved.

"_And in our latest feature news, the US military has been called in by the federal government to handle policing around Raccoon City. Reports of a city wide curfew will begin tonight at nine o'clock." _

Jason heard of multiple murders reaching into the twenties since Friday. Things were really starting to get out of control when the family a couple houses down from him were torn to shreds with no evidence of whom or what killed them. Jason shifted on his couch as he felt the heavy metal that was tucked in his jeans. It was his .45 that his father had gotten him for his birthday. He made sure it was close just in case something happened.

Jason looked over as his door opened and he was kind of surprised to find that it was his father. Mr. Lex walked over and sat on the couch next to him as he looked at the news on the TV. "I hate to have you in a place like this with all this crazy stuff happening."

"You have your reasons." Jason said with another hit. He knew his family was very cautious of everything since the murder down the street, but then again he was too.

"But putting your family in danger because you have a job to do isn't something that I'd prefer to do." Mr. Lex said as he looked at the posters around Jason's room. "You got that forty five?" He asked as he looked at Jason. Jason nodded as he pointed towards his crotch. "Good. Make sure you keep the safety on and make sure there isn't a bullet in the chamber."

"I always do."

"That a boy." Mr. Lex said with a grin as he stood up. "Ah, well I'm off to work. I'll be home pretty late so if you want to do anything, make sure you do it here. Your mother and I decided that we don't want you or your sister out in these dangerous streets."

"I don't want to be out in them either."

"Alright, well call the police immediately if anything happens and then call me." Mr. Lex said as he made his way towards the door.

"Alright dad, be safe."

"I will Jason." Mr. Lex said as he walked out of the room.

Jason took time to think about things that were happening. His father and mother grew more and more concerned and even were talking about leaving town. Jason couldn't leave…He couldn't leave Julie alone in a place like this.

_xxxx_

It seemed as if the ally ways of Raccoon City hid the dark secrets and horrors amongst the bright day. "…No wonder I didn't wake up to him this morning." Davis said as he stood over the horribly mutilated body of The Morning Coon's host, Larry Batchler. Lt. Jena walked up next to him as she looked down at the body. Davis remembered wishing that Larry could just die and leave his morning alone.

_That was just a joke…_

"This is horrible." She said as she inspected the scene. Cops already had the area sealed off from media and other people and the scene couldn't be seen by anyone from the street as the body was in a back ally. Larry's body was twisted and gashed horribly with blood painting everything around him.

"Looks like he was running before something got to him." Lt. Baker said as he walked up. "And what ever that was…I don't ever want to run into."

"Bash ain't at work?" Davis asked as he looked over at Jena.

"Nah," Jena replied. "He called in for sick leave."

"Him too?"

"Yeah," Baker added. "We're shorthanded already as nearly half of the department is sick."

Davis looked over as two suits ducked under the police tape and walked up to them. "Who's in charge here?" One of the suits asked.

"Me." Baker spoke up.

"This crime scene is now under the jurisdiction of the FBI, any intelligence, statements or anything involving this new case will be sent to me." The suit ordered as he handed Baker his card.

"Special Agent Foster, right, I'll get right on that." Baker said as he walked off with Davis and Jena. "Fuck." He spat in anger as he made his way towards his car.

"You alright Baker?"

"New man…Ever since those fucking Feds show up, we've become nothing but the helpless cops that can't defend their city from crime. So every time something comes up, we get pissed on."

"It's for the best Baker." Jena replied. "They have more connections than we do."

"And what connections can help you when the murders all have nothing to do with each other but the victim being eaten." Baker opened his car door as he looked back at Jena and Davis. "Fuck the Feds and this town. What makes you think that they can stop this?" He said angrily before getting in his car and driving off.

"I guess Baker does have a point." Jena said as she watched him pull off. "What can the feds do?" She looked back at Davis. "Just how many people are really committing these crimes?"

"Can't really tell, but you'd think that murders slow down and not speed up, but that is out of the window now." Davis thought about what Jim told him before, something about an infection. "Do you think this could be a disease that could do this to people?"

"Kill them like this?"

"No, I mean make other people kill people like this."

Jena thought about it, but answered quickly. "Couldn't be possible for anything like a disease that would make people kill other people."

"Right…"

_xxxx_

There was no sense in time in the morgue in the bottom of the RPD as it held this feeling of cold lifelessness. Larry Long had been in plenty of morgues before, but the RPD one held a feel of evil, almost terror to it when you were alone. He was the last to leave as he was the head mortician now that Jim was gone.

"And that closes my log for today." He said into the tape recorder as he pressed the stop button. "And the work continues to pile up like the bodies." He sighed as he covered up the naked body of a dead female. It had been a long day full of autopsies and drama with the Feds all over the RPD. He just wanted to go home…

_Thump…Thump…_

Larry pulled his head up some as his ears caught the sound of something shuffling. He looked around and listened for the noise once more, but it didn't come to ear. "Alright Larry…it's really been a long day and now your hearing things." He said to himself as he took his apron and gloves off as he made his way to the sink. He thoroughly washed his hands and made his way over to his desk.

_Thump…Thump…_

Larry stopped and knew that he had heard something this time around. He looked back at the morgue body rack that held the bodies. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" He said to himself as he walked over to the rack. "It must be those new forensic guys…" He knew they would play jokes with each other and soon would get him. Larry started at the bottom left of the three column high racks.

He pulled every one of the racks out from the cold storages they were in and looked at the black body bags. "I know one of you is probably fucking with me, so just fess up! Joke is over!" He called out to the body bags, but none responded. "…Fine…" He seethed in anger as he started to unzip every body bag, exposing the preserved corpses. Soon there were no bags to open and he was flustered at this point. "Shit…you mean to tell me I have to zip them back up and shove them back in-"

_**THUMP!**_

Larry jumped at the sound of a body falling behind him and looked to find the earlier subject he was working on had fallen to the floor. The intestines had spilt all over the floor. "Fuck!" He cursed in anger as he looked around for someone to be there laughing, but heard a slight moan come from the fallen body. He stopped and looked at the body, puzzled and confused. "What the…?" He said as he slowly made his approach.

Suddenly the body reached out at him, but he jumped away in time to avoid her catching his leg. "Shit!" He screamed out as he looked into the soulless white eyes of the female. He was stunned at the fact that she could move; she could see him…

_She's…alive…?!_

His mind ran through all the possibilities and couldn't find a reason for this to be anywhere near possible. He watched in horror as she pulled herself, arm over arm toward him, moaning in hunger. "Y-you're dead…Y-y-you can't…be…a-alive…"

_Ugggghhnnnn…._

Larry's body was struck with a cold fear as he turned his head to see half of the bodies that were in the rack slip from their cold beds, onto the floor and from there to their feet. He didn't know what to do until his mind pulled him back to reality. He had to defend himself as the bodies were obviously not friendly. He quickly turned and rushed to his desk, opening the top drawer and pulling out his .38 special. "Shit, shit, shit!" He cursed as he fumbled with the gun. He turned and took aim at the slowly approaching bodies.

"Freeze!" He cried in horror, but his cries fell upon _dead_ ears. Tears and snot rushed down his face as he cried out again. "Freeze goddamn it!" Still the response was met by hungry moans. Larry tensed up to prepare himself for the recoil. He closed his eyes and let off three rounds into the forefront body. It took the shots directly into the chest and stumbled back some, but continued to progress. "What…?" Larry said in a hopeless awe. Fear now washed over him as the distance was only at a foot.

His vision was soon consumed by cold darkness and his screams of help were mercilessly smothered…

_xxxx_

Stacy saved the file of a report in her computer as she sat back, relieved that it was another stressful day at the RPD in the history books. The skylight windows above the receptionist desk showed a beautiful orange pink tint to the sky, signaling that it was dusk. She leaned forward once more and logged out of her computer. "Great…now time to get out of here." She looked over at the other receptionist. "Hey Denise, I'm out of here."

"Alright, you take care out there." The older secretary said as she stuffed some papers in a folder.

Suddenly a ton of officers rushed past the desk and toward the east wing with guns drawn. Stacy looked in shock as she saw them rush past her with more following. "What happened?" She said as her desk phone rang. She picked up quickly. "Raccoon City Police Department front desk, this is Stacy speaking."

"_You alright up there Stacy?" _Tuika asked in worry.

"Yeah, a bunch of armed officers are running toward the east wing, did something happen?"

"…_I don't really know the details…something about corpses eating Larry…" _

Stacy dropped her phone as she heard gun shots and screams. Her heart pounded as the cries of officers caught her ears along with countless shots from the 9mm Beretta sidearm that the officers carried. "Oh god…"

_xxxx_

Julie wrapped the small thin black hoody jacket around her arms as she walked down the street. She knew she wasn't going to make curfew if she drove to Jason's, but if she took the short cut through Raccoon Park, she could make it around half the check points. She would have gone sooner if her sister didn't make her pick her up on a last minute call. Only a little light was at the edge of the horizon as darkness had taken most of the sky.

Julie cut up through the park gates as she scanned the large fields as much as possible with the reduced light taking away most of her vision. She walked down a cement path that was parallel to a large field where teens mainly play soccer or football. She kept her pace up as she didn't want to get caught by any soldiers or worse. She came to a bend in the path where it went around a baseball field and toward a pavilion.

She hurried herself some more to pick up for lost time when she had to hide from a passing convoy of soldiers, but she stopped when she saw lights near the pavilion. _"Shit" _She cursed in her mind as she ducked away into the restrooms that were near the pavilion, but far away enough to be left unseen. She crept into the women's bathroom, hoping that they wouldn't check here. It was a decent sized public bathroom that held two stalls and a sink with a mirror.

Julie looked at herself in the mirror and thought about how she was going to make it through the park unseen. She wasn't a military expert and she knew that soldiers had keen eyes for picking up movement at night. She wasn't in a good situation and if she was caught, she could spend the night at the police department or be there until her parents came and got her. "I'd rather not see both of those…" She said to herself as she listened for anything outside.

_Click Click…_

Her ears perked up at the sound of the tapping of what sounded like talons on the concrete. The room gave the sound a reverb effect as she looked around her for the source, but didn't find it…

…Until she looked up.

Her heart seemed to skip a beat and her body went stiff in fear. Her brain couldn't figure out what it was, but her eyes told her enough. The creature was hanging from the ceiling, with its long slick tongue whipping around its faceless head. Its body was that of a skinned human, but she had never seen a skinned human before. This had to be the closest thing to one, but this was alive and it didn't look friendly.

"_What are you doing here?" _A voice called out from the doorway.

Julie snapped her head over to the door and didn't realize that a soldier had opened to check. She saw in his eyes that he saw something in hers. "What's wrong?" He said as he clutched his rifle and stepped toward her. Julie's mind prayed that she was just seeing things, but when she looked back…

…The creature was still there.

The soldier looked up with her, but instead of freezing, he pulled up his rifle. "What the-!" He couldn't finish his sentence before his eye was penetrated by the spear like tongue. Julie screamed in horror as she watched the soldier's body go limp and yanked up to the mouth of the creature. It took a vicious bone cracking bite of the soldiers face and ripped clean through it. She watched as the soldier's faceless body slumped to the ground with his rifle clanging with it. The creature landed on the bloody body and ripped into it once more.

Three more soldiers enter the room with guns ready and aimed at Julie, but she pressed her back against the wall with a look of pure fear expressed on her face. The soldiers knew that it was bad as they rushed around the corner to find the horrid beast feasting on their comrade. Suddenly Julie's hearing was gone as the room flashed with gunfire to the demon. Julie took off toward the door and rushed outside.

The adrenaline made everything a pitch black blur around her as she ran as fast as she could away from the scene. Her mind still couldn't tell her that it was real, but her body wouldn't stop to find out. She didn't know how long she could sprint, but with every step she felt safer.

_xxxx_

Mr. Lex relaxed in his Mustang as he pulled up to another checkpoint, but he knew the routine already as he grabbed his wallet when he saw the soldier walking up to his window clutching his rifle. "Sir, we are on a curfew right now. I have to tell you that we can't let you leave unassisted."

Mr. Lex flipped opened his wallet to the soldier. "Have it checked, it'll check out." He said as the soldier took the wallet and stepped away from the car. Mr. Lex watched him pull out his radio and communicate with whoever was on the other end. The chat lasted for a minute until the soldier walked back to the car.

"Sorry Mr. Lex, just making sure that everything is alright." Soldier smiled as he handed Mr. Lex his wallet back. "This city is crazy enough."

"It's fine; you're just doing your job."

"Be safe."

"Thank you." Mr. Lex said as he pulled off in the 'Hill' area. He drove for another two hundred feet before seeing a figure stumble out onto the street. "Who the hell?" He said as he slowed up to see it was a girl and she looked familiar. "…That's Jason's girlfriend." He said as he pulled up to her. She turned around, frightened until she saw who was driving. "What are you doing out this late? Don't you know there's a curfew?"

"Mr. Lex!" She sighed in relief as she hurried into the car.

Mr. Lex looked at Julie as she was out of breath and crying almost. "What's wrong? What happened? You didn't get attacked, did you?" He asked in worry.

"I-I…I don't know…" She said in frustration. "Just…take me back to your house. Please…" Mr. Lex knew that it was bad, but wouldn't ask anymore questions to further upset her. He pulled off and down the road.

_xxxx_

Jason lit up another blunt as he continued to watch TV. He was high and bored with nothing interesting to watch on at the time. "This town sucks, the TV sucks too. I'm bored as hell…" He didn't feel like staying cooped up in his room for the next how ever long it takes to end the homicides. Finally his channel surfing ended on the news station as a breaking report came on. Jason thought it would be the news of another murder like Larry Batchlor's today, but it would be worse…

"_Breaking news coming from the Raccoon Police Department where an unexplained incident happened late this evening when the bodies of the deceased, came back to life and attacked police officers. Six are dead and ten are wounded in the battle against…the dead." _

Jason felt reality smack him in the face. _"Holy fuck…" _He thought to himself as he looked to the door as it opened. He thought to see a zombie right there and then, but was surprised to see the face of Julie. He could see that something was wrong…

Julie rushed into the room and dove into Jason's arms, sobbing and crying. "You weren't attacked were you?!" Jason asked in worry as she felt Julie hold him tightly.

"It was something…I don't know what it was…It was a monster!" She yelled as she looked up at Jason. "It wasn't a person…it was this….thing…" She saw the confusion in Jason's eyes. "I swear to you I'm not going crazy! Jason I believe you when you said that there were zombies, but this wasn't a zombie…" She took deep breaths to try and calm herself.

"Easy, easy…" Jason said as he stroked her hair back. "Calm down and relax." He passed her his blunt. Jason was surprised to see her take large hits from it. "I don't know what's going on in this town, but it's not good."

Julie coughed hard as tears continued to stream down her face. "It was disgusting…I don't know how to explain it…" She tried focusing on what the monster looked like, but could only see the soldier's faceless body lying on the cold concrete floor.

Jason saw her confused facial expression mixed with fear. Suddenly his mind went back to the zombie movies as he looked at her closely. "You're not hurt are you?"

"N-no," She looked at him with worry. "Why?"

"…I'm still going off the movies here and if you are hurt you might turn into whatever hurt you."

Julie thought about the skinless creature once more and then shook it from her mind. "No, and thankfully I'm not hurt. I wouldn't want to ever look like that…that…thing." Julie looked up at the TV that was still reporting the RPD incident. "The…dead walk?"

Jason looked back at the TV once more. He didn't want to believe it, but it was true and he was right all along. "The dead walk." Just like the movies except your world is flipped completely. Something told him that it was bad and that the city wasn't safe anymore, but it was on TV. "The government will come in and stop all of this. They'll just send more men and we'll be fine."

"You're acting like something can't happen until then!" Julie scolded him, catching his attention. "One of those things could be in your house right now!"

Silence sat between them as Julie's point struck a frightening chord in Jason. _"Something could be in or near the house if the family down the road was murdered." _He thought to himself as he pulled out his .45. "I'm going to make sure we are safe." He said as he stood up to start searching his house.

_xxxx_

Davis sat in shock as he watched the report on the news. All of a sudden all of his questions were answered in an instant. _"Well, not all of them, but holy shit…" _He thought. He pulled himself away from the TV to make it to his phone. He had to call and make sure his friends were alright.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Davis turned to his door and thought about opening it. _"Better be careful…" _"Who is it?" He called out and waited for a reply.

"…_It's Stacy…" _

Davis let out a sigh of relief as he made his way to the door and unlocked it. He opened the door to see Stacy's solemn face as it seemed that she had been crying. "Hey, I heard-"He couldn't finish when she leapt into his chest and held on. Davis was surprised, but heard her sobs. His arms wrapped around her to comfort her. "I know…I know it's hard."

"So many died…I saw…I saw so much blood." She sobbed heavily. "I never thought…anything like this…c-could happen." Davis helped her in and sat her down on the couch. "They were merciless…horrible, I don't know how to explain it…They just ripped through anyone they could get their hands on-Jesus…"

"Calm down Stacy." Davis said as he tried to console her. "At least you're fine and that's what matters the most."

"_Tomorrow's weather doesn't look to be the greatest with heavy showers all day and…" _The weather man stopped as he looked off to the side. _"Uh, we have breaking news to report, back to Mindy and Joseph."_

"_Breaking news from around Raccoon City as military road blocks and patrols were attacked by a few residents of the area, all of them deemed missing at one point. Officials at this time have no comment on the matter as it has left many in shock. Residents are encouraged to secure all locks around their residence and make no attempts on leaving until the violence has been dealt with." _

Davis felt his stomach drop as Jim's theory came into his mind. "These missing people were just like the rest of the bodies that came in." He said as he kept his focus on the TV.

"What do you mean?"

"I-I don't know where to begin" Davis said as he tried to find a way to explain the situation. "Jim told me about dead bodies coming back to life and violently attacking. Missing people attacking the Army must have been attacked and killed by the tainted people."

"Like…zombies?"

"Exactly it."

Stacy shook her head as she couldn't possibly believe that zombies were real. "There has to be a better reason than that, I mean zombies…"

"Aren't real?" Davis said as he looked at her "I see how I was attacked by a man whose insides were ripped out and took multiple shots before one to his skull dropped him. This isn't a natural happening; these people are infected with something that causes this…" Davis thought about being infected. "Wouldn't the living become sick?"

"…If they did, then that accounts for a little more than half of the department." Stacy followed up. "You don't think that they are…infected, do you?"

"Half of the department doesn't just get sick for no reason and most of those half were attacked by the perps at the scene of the crime." Davis thought about the infection more. "That's just accounting police…What about the residents?"

"…This is bad, real bad." Stacy said in worry. "We have to get out of here before we get infected."

"You can go, but I have to tell Irons about this infection and see if we can evacuate the city." Davis said as he started making his way over to the phone.

"And then what?!"

"I'm staying and making sure we get as many people out as possible." Davis said as he picked up the phone and dialed the RPD front office.

"Damnit Ryan!" Stacy called out in frustration. "I know you're a cop, but let these people save themselves!"

"And if every cop did that, then who would keep order and make sure everyone that can get out, gets out safely- Ah, hello Mari, it's Ryan Davis….Yeah, I heard, but can you patch me into Iron's office? …He's not in? Well can I speak with who ever in is charge at the moment, it's really important….Thanks."

"…_Special Agent Haggard speaking." _

"Agent Haggard, with it Lt. Ryan Davis with the department and I'm calling about the attacks on soldiers as I have information regarding what's happing."

"_Go on." _

"The incident with the dead bodies at the RPD is connected with the missing people and them attacking. There is a disease within them that infects anyone and brings them back as the living dead. Half of the department is probably infected and possibly a good bit of this town."

"…_That is a farfetched idea of the situation and if this were the truth…How are we to handle this." _

"We evacuate everyone out of town-"

"_Son, you are blowing smoke up my ass with this little fairy tale of yours. If this was an epidemic, we couldn't evacuate this town as it must be quarantined to prevent further infection. So until then Lt., please stay in your home and stay safe." _

"Wait- you don't understand! We are-"

_Click_

"Hel-hello? Hello?" Davis looked at the phone. "Son of bitch!" He yelled as he slammed the phone back on the ringer. "Fuck the Feds!"

"I didn't expect them to listen." Stacy said as she looked at him. "Face it Ryan, there's nothing we can do to help!"

Davis looked at her and could see that Stacy didn't want him to risk his life for nothing, but his job of protecting the people of Raccoon City wasn't over to him. He would make sure that he did something to help these people, even if it meant putting his own life on the line to do so.

_xxxx_

Jason sighed in relief as he checked the house up and down to find that it was clear. He made his way back into his room to find Julie glued to the TV. "Anything I miss?" He asked as he tucked the .45 back into his pants.

"Yeah, missing people attacking soldiers now."

"Makes sense as the missing people have been zombies." Jason said as he looked at his door as it opened to reveal his father with a worried look on his face. "Dad…"

"Jason, we are leaving tomorrow morning." He said as he walked past Jason and Julie.

"Wait, what? Dad-"

"Things are getting out of hand around this town and I need to make sure you all are safe." He looked out the window to see two stumbling figures on the street. "Shit…" He cursed under his breath.

"Wait, what about Julie dad?"

"I called her parents already and they're doing the same tomorrow." He looked back at Jason. "You two, your mother and sister will get out of here."

"What about you?" Jason asked in worry.

"I have something that I need to handle at work before I can leave, but I won't be long." He saw the worry in Jason's eyes grow. He made his way over to Jason and kneeled down to his level. "Son, I need you to be a man tomorrow and protect these women. Make sure you guys are out of town and I mean fifty plus miles away, alright?"

"Y-yeah…" Jason said, unsure about the situation.

"Get some rest; I'll be up all night watchin the house." He said as he stood. "If anything happens, make sure you get your mother and sister to the car."

Jason knew that things must be getting serious, but the fact that they still are possibly surrounded by zombies still scared the shit out of him deeply. Hopefully nothing bad would happen through the night…

_Xxxx_

_September, 24__th__ 1998_

Davis awoke to the sound of distant crackling….

His room was a dark navy blue tint and was filled with a cold, empty feeling. It wasn't right to him… something wasn't quite right. Stacy was curled up next to him, but even still Davis felt alone. He was unsure why the day felt like this as he looked over at the digital clock.

_7:15…_

It was considerably early and the crackling grew louder as Davis made it out to be fireworks…

"_Wait…"_ He thought as he listened. _"Fireworks don't sound like semi-automatic fire…"_

Davis quickly shifted out of bed and looked out the window to the streets to see a few stumbling figures. Gun fire lashed out from the building across the street as some of the figures ungracefully knocked down the door. "The hell…?" As Davis listened closer he could hear ungodly painful screams in the apartment complex. "Oh shit…"

The mood changed from cold and emotionless into a full blown state of panic as Davis rushed out the room and to his telephone. "No fucking way…" He cursed as he quickly dialed for the RPD. "Come on…come on…" He said anxiously as he listened to the ring.

"_We're sorry, but our hard lines are currently busy. Please call…" _

Davis slammed the phone down and heard gunshots from down the hall with sounds of cursing and screaming. "This can't be happening…" He turned back and quickly made his way back into the room. "Stacy! Get up!"

Stacy stirred, her mind sleep shocked from the sudden wake up call. "Eh…yeah…what?"

"We're not safe here!" Davis said as he swept across his room to his closet and grabbed up his uniform.

Stacy looked at him half a sleep and puzzled. "What? W-what are you talking about?"

Davis quickly slipped on his pants. "Those people…the dead ones…They're everywhere…" He fumbled with the zipper and button. "They're in the apartment complex."

The words hit Stacy with force as her half sleep state ended and heart started to race. "How?! I don't understand…"

"Forget trying to understand anything." Davis said as he slipped on his vest. "We have to make it to the precinct. It's the safest place in the city." He grabbed his shirt and quickly slipped into it as Stacy turned on the TV.

"…_Urge all citizens to either stay in your homes, lock all doors and windows. The streets are not safe as crazed rioters rampage the streets of Raccoon City." _

"Oh god…" Stacy gasped as she watched the video footage of people stumbling in the streets and attacking people.

Davis checked and holstered his 9mm as he reached into his closet to pull out a twelve gauge shotgun. "Stacy, do you have your piece?" He asked as he grabbed a box of shotgun shells.

Stacy pulled herself out of the zone trance the TV had her in. "Uh…yeah, in my purse." She shifted out of the bed and grabbed her purse. She rambled through it a bit to find her 9mm. "I'm armed."

"Good. Now I need you to stick by me and cover my ass." He could see the nervousness in Stacy's eyes. "I know you've never shot anyone, but if anyone looks like a threat, you put them down."

Stacy nodded nervously.

"It's us or them." He said as he pumped the shotgun. "Be right on my ass. Let's go…" He said as he made his way out the room and through the living room. Slowly he crept up to the door and peeked through the peep hole to see the apartment door across from him was wide open.

"Is it clear?" Stacy asked with a quiver of worry in her voice.

"Looks like it." Davis said as he opened the door and scanned the entrance of the apartment across from his. "Keep close." He warned as he stepped into the hallway, still scanning. The next apartment door on the left side of the hall was open and on the opposing wall laid a slumped body. The thick layer of matter on the wall must have been the person's brains with blood splatter and spackle everywhere.

Quickly Davis made his way to the door and pressed himself up next to the wall of the door entrance. "Mr. Sodder, its Officer Davis! Are you alright?!" He called out, but didn't get a response. "Shit…" Davis turned into the doorway with his shotgun ready to fire to see a teenager over an older man, ripping into his throat. "Damnit!" Davis yelled as he fired into the teen, knocking him over.

Davis was surprised to see the body slowly rise back up as if he wasn't harmed, but visually the damage was done as the teens left arm was dangling by muscle and tendons. He pumped the shotgun and took another shot that blew off the teen's right arm at the shoulder. Still there was no scream of pain and the teen didn't even fall, only stumbled back. Once more Davis pumped the shotgun and took aim at the teen's head.

It was just how Davis imaged anyone's head would explode with the impact of a shotgun slug. The sight and sound of brain and skull slapping the walls and floor with a sick wet smack made him gag. He looked down at the body of Mr. Sodder and turned in disgust.

"Come on Ryan!" Stacy called out from the hall as she looked down the hall at a stumbling man in his underwear.

Davis came out the door to see the nearly naked man and took aim as he stumbled toward them. The shotgun slug nailed the man in the chest sending him to the floor, but just like the last one he moaned as he pushed himself up from the floor.

"Jesus…" Stacy gasped in shock of the man.

Davis quickly moved in on the man before he could stand and swung the butt of the shotgun, connecting with the side of the man's skull. He heard the sick crunch of his skull cracking as the man fell to the ground once more.

_Uugghhhnn…._

Davis quickly turned to see and old lady stumbling quickly toward him. It was Mrs. Whitherbury or at least was Mrs. Whiterbury. She was one of the nicest people in the complex and made Davis cookies every other week because she felt safer with him around…

Now everything was turned upside down as Davis pumped the shotgun. He took aim, but never thought he would ever have to pull the trigger on someone that he knew. Someone who was innocent, someone he knew that would never hurt a fly. He fired and watched her grey hair fly everywhere with the top half of her skull.

Davis looked past the gore into the shocked eyes of Stacy, but further more were the soulless eyes of Mr. Ingrim right behind her. "Behind you!" Davis yelled as he took aim, but his target was too close to Stacy to take the shot.

Stacy's heart pounded at the sight of Davis's facial expression as she turned to see the bloody young man. She pulled up her 9mm quickly and fired off five shots that all connected, if only Mr. Ingrim wasn't dead. Stacy felt fear wash over her as the man didn't stop moving toward her. Her legs became weak as she tried to back away, but fell as the man reached for her with a hungry moan.

_BOOM_

Stacy shrieked as cold blood splattered onto her and soon after fell the man's cold wet body. "Ryan!" She yelped in horror. "GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!" She yelled as she wailed in fear. Davis quick rushed over and pulled the body from atop of her. "God…" She cried as Davis helped her to her feet.

Davis made a mental note of to not rush ahead and leave Stacy vulnerable to any threats as he almost lost her in a split second. "That was my fault…" Davis looked around as he heard more and more moans followed by more screams. "Not good…We gotta move." He said as he moved toward the stairs and looked at Mr. Hammond sitting on the steps holding a neck wound.

Mr. Hammond looked at Davis with a pale look of fear. "R-Ryan…" He called out weakly as fresh blood continued to slip through his fingers.

"Shit," Davis said as he quickly made his way to him. "Mr. Hammond…" He said as he looked at the older man. Lived on the floor underneath him and was a really nice guy; always willing to fix any handyman problem, but now he was in a deadly situation.

"I-it doesn't look good…Does it?" Mr. Hammond asked as he saw the worried look on Davis's face. He leaned back on the wall, relaxing a bit. "I don't u-understand what's gotten i-into t-t-these people…"

"Just hold on, you'll be fine!" Davis said as he caught a glimpse of another stumbling figure at the bottom of the stairs. Thankfully they weren't seen as the person stumbled by. "We have to get you out of here…"

"N-no…" Mr. Hammond let out weakly. "I'm not…going to make it." He looked at Davis once more. "You're a…young kid…Smart and trustworthy…If this world needs anything…it's you."

"Mr. Hammond…I'm not-"

"Get…the fuck outta here kid…" Cutting Davis off as he reached down next to him and pulled up a .38 special. "I've got…three rounds left…but I'll use one more…"

Davis couldn't believe what he was hearing, but with the situation that everyone was in, it seemed inevitable. The whole city was going into chaos, slowly, but surely. Davis looked Mr. Hammond once more and nodded. He had been a suicide call once and negotiated with the man until he took his life. Davis didn't want that man that day to die, but today was a new and different day. The new man was a good friend and neighbor, but his life was ending slowly and would end horribly if any dead walking around found him. He didn't want to see it as Mr. Hammond's only way out, but it was the best way to go.

"…" Davis wanted to say something, something with meaning to help Mr. Hammond in his path to the other side. The words didn't come, only a connection between them through the gaze of their eyes.

"Go." Mr. Hammond said as he relaxed himself.

Davis nodded once more and looked back at Stacy. She nodded as Davis moved forward down the stairs. Stacy's heart jumped as Davis blew another undead residents head clear off as he made his way to the door. She finally stepped outside to see people running away from the undead that lurked the streets. One hefty older woman was covered from head to toe in blood as she tore into a small child on the sidewalk. Stacy felt sick, but couldn't look away from the sight.

"Stacy!" Davis yelled as he ripped her from her trance. He was already in his Honda and ready to get out of the area. "Get in!" He ordered as Stacy quickly jumped into the car. They pulled off to further see even more chaos in the streets.

"Why aren't they evacuating?" Stacy questioned as he saw people running down the street with shopping carts full of stolen items.

"Because the RPD and municipal government think they can handle it." Davis sighed. "It's hopeless, but all I can do is make sure everyone gets out safe. That accounts for you too." Stacy looked at him in confusion. "When I get to the station I want you to take my car and get out of here."

"No way." She rejected as Davis looked at her. "I'm not leaving you."

Davis wanted to tell her it wasn't safe and it was the truth, but her caring so deeply for him struck him by surprise. How could he tell her no? "…Shit, alright. I need you to be ready for anything though. If you are going to stay in this town, you need to understand that these dead people are dead. They just happen to walk and eat the flesh of the living."

"Right." Stacy nodded. She knew it was easy to kill, but in a sense it was the hardest thing to do mentally. It was going to be hell from here on out for the two.

Xxxx

Jason was running off of nicotine and two hours of light sleep as he made sure the house was clear. Everyone was up stairs getting ready as he told them to stay away from the kitchen and living room as zombies could see them through the windows and do anything to get in at them. Jason kept low when searching the ground level of the house as he caught a couple lurking dead in his backyard and a few on the street.

Jason slipped up stairs to see his sister coming out of the bathroom from a shower. "You really took a shower?" He asked as he put his .45 away.

"I'm not trying to go anywhere smelling like shit."

"Oh I'm sure that anyone of these zombies will appreciate that you smell pretty before eating you."

Lisa looked at him with mild disbelief. "You don't mean that…"

"I'm kidding. Just hurry up, it's not like you're making me late for school again."

Lisa smirked and nodded before heading into her room. Jason made his way back to his to see Julie. "You alright?" He asked as she looked at him. She nodded as she looked back to the TV. Every channel was the same at this point, repeating messages of safety amongst military road bocks that were secured by military personnel.

Raccoon City is the only home Julie knew of. Jason had come from Detroit not to long ago to have any real attachment to the town, but it was all going to hell now and Julie couldn't understand why. "Julie…"

She looked back at him for a second before she looked down. "Why do I feel like this place isn't ever going to be the same?" Memories of good times flooded her mind as she remembered friends and moments of happiness.

"Hey now," Jason said as he walked up to her and hugged her. "It's alright." He looked into her tearful eyes. "Just be happy that your family made it out alive and they're waiting for you in Carter Valley."

"Yeah…"

"_Jason! We're ready! Let's go!" _Lisa's voice called out from the hallway.

Jason looked back and then at Julie. "Let's get out of here." Julie nodded as they both grabbed their belongings and made their way downstairs.

Lisa and Mrs. Lex stood at the garage door. "Let's make this quick." Mrs. Lex said in worry as she opened the door to the dark garage. Everyone piled around the mustang as Mrs. Lex opened the door and opened the trunk. Everyone threw their bags and suitcases in and quickly jumped into the car.

"Seatbelts!" Mrs. Lex called out before she turned on the car.

The sound of the garage opening caught Jason's ears as he looked up to see the slow rising door. It was a dim and dull morning color wise, but the horror was all there as Mrs. Lex and Lisa shrieked at the sight of a group of people mauling a young girl on their front lawn.

"Oh my god…We have to help!" Mrs. Lex said as she went to take off her seatbelt, but felt a strong grip on her shoulder from behind her. She looked to see Jason holding her. "Jason?"

"It's too late to save anyone but ourselves right now." Jason said sternly. "Dad said for me to make sure we all make it out. I'm not risking you guys on anyone else."

"But they'll kill her!"

"For the love of fuck mom!" Jason yelled back catching Mrs. Lex off guard. "Everyone is dead! We can't save everyone! Just drive!"

Silence came over the car for a quick second before the car shifted into drive and pulled off quickly into the death filled streets. It was a sight that no one would want to see as bodies lay tattered in the street and side walks. Some houses were aflame with flaming bodies of the dead the walked around the house.

"What the hell is wrong with everyone?!"

"They're zombies." Jason said as Lisa looked back at him. "I'm serious."

"Zombies are only in movies Jason!"

"Not anymore." He said as he looked out at the countless sights of gore and horror. "Just look for yourself. That's all the proof you'll need." Lisa turned around and turned on the radio.

The end of a Last Man Standing song faded away as the host came on.

"_That was The End of All Days by Last Man Standing whose tour ended here in the doomed town of Raccoon City. Jerry Smith here with everyone who is still alive and listening. I'm trapped in the studio with my fellow co-workers on the other side of the booth area; pawing and scratching at the sound proof glass to…well…eat me. I thought to myself as I sat here trapped; why not help the escaping people by telling them that these…people…these things are carrying a disease. If you are bitten, scratched or harmed in anyway by these things you will eventually turn into one of them as I watched all my colleagues change. Well enough with the bad stuff…on with the music! This is some more Last Man Standing, Shadows Embrace! Rock on! This is Jerry Smith and you're listening to one oh five point four X-Rock!" _

"Jesus…" Lisa said in disbelief.

"Didn't the TV say something about military road blocks that are safe?" Mrs. Lex asked as she turned down another gore filled street. "Maybe we don't have to leave the town completely."

"Screw that," Jason said as he looked on that the carnage. "They can only hold them off for so long. That and I've seen in movies that they don't evacuate towns with epidemics. They contain them, so that's a part of containment."

"So what if before we make it out they stop us and bring us in?" Lisa asked.

"We'll figure something out…"

Mrs. Lex slowed the car up as she approached some empty cars. "People just parked and ran?" She carefully drove around the cars.

"Being in a car seems like the safer place to be. I don't know how you couldn't get away." Julie added as they pulled out into an intersection.

Time seemed to slow down as Jason's eye caught the sight of a speeding SUV coming right at them from the driver side. There was nothing they could do to save themselves as the silver Ford slammed into the side of the Mustang. Jason felt the impact and had played a lot of football, but had never felt such a force drive him. His vision suddenly went black as he felt the car flip…

…Things just got complicated.

_A/N: Sorry! I just got a new computer and I'm fresh full of ideas for my stories so please expect more and keep reading! Thank you everyone for your support!_


	8. The Truth to Some, Lies to the Rest

Jena Gale drove down the street with DJ at her side with the siren blaring. She had pulled a night shift and was about to get off until the riots broke out around five in the morning. DJ came in a bit early, but still made it before the riots really took off. They were to provide backup to a few officers who were attacked by rioters. "Everything is going to shit!" She said as she watched people run down the street with stolen goods. "We're spread thin enough! Way didn't they call us back to regroup and handle this shit better?!"

"I don't know." DJ said as he loaded his shotgun. "Nothing makes sense right now…" He had seen bizarre happenings and heard of more than his eyes saw. Things finally reached a head and now, death was all around.

Jena took at quick look at him and the shotgun before looking back on the road. "Rubber load?"

"Metal slugs."

She was surprised as she looked at him once more. "That's not in protocol."

"Protocol tells us what to do in certain situations. Right now fellow officers are getting killed and we will be too if we don't defend ourselves." He pumped the shotgun before checking his sidearm. "That and this isn't your normal situation."

Jena looked at the road again and turned onto another street. She could see other people attacking others, she had the urge to stop and help them, but cops were dying and need help. "…Fuck." She seethed as she gripped the wheel tightly.

"…_They're not human! I just shot a twelve year old boy eight times and he's still coming at me! Jeff behind-!" _

DJ turned off the receiver. "None of this makes sense…" He was ready as Jena pulled up to the location. "Alright, keep close and keep alert, they could come from anywhere." He looked around and saw thick fog, but the dim lights of squad cars were a little ways ahead. The situation worried him as there were no gunfire or radio chatter coming from the officer's in trouble. "Why haven't they called in a situation report?"

"Maybe they have the situation under control here." Jena said as she got out of the car and drew her 9mm.

"Doubt it…" DJ added before getting out and looking down the road for the officers. "I don't like this…." He felt the cold mist on his skin.

Jena picked up her mobile radio. "Burke, this is Lt. Gale at the scene. What's your twenty?" She waited, but didn't get a response. "Burke, this is Lt. Gale, do you read me? What's the situation?" There still was no response. She looked ahead, but still saw nothing but fog. "Damn…"

"I really don't like this." DJ said as he took the lead. "Back me up." He called out as he scanned the area with his shotgun. Jena moved up behind him and secured his back and sides. DJ quickly made his way past the cars and into a thick fog. "Shit…"

"Burke! Are you here!?" Jena called out. "Where could they have gone? Maybe they chased down some suspects?"

"_Ugnnnhhh…" _

"Hello?" Jena called out as she heard the moan, but more moans followed that. "What the hell?" She said as she stopped and looked around in worry.

"Halt!" DJ called out as his shotgun pointed at a shadowy figure in the fog. "Hands up!" He ordered, but the figure slowly stumbled towards him. Soon more figures appeared through the fog. He started to see the detail of their faces as they approached. Chunks of flesh were missing from them and most were covered in blood as they moaned and reached out for him.

"Jesus…" Jena gasped as she froze. She had never seen anything like it.

DJ's memory shot back to when he tried helping Norman. He realized they were the same as the ones that killed Norman and wouldn't stop unless they're dead. He took a solid aim at the nearest attacker and fired, blowing half of it's head clean off. The sudden shot of the shotgun broke Jena from her trance as she fired into the next attacker, but her shots didn't have the same instant death affect.

DJ sent another slug into a former officer's chest that put him on his back, but the officer began to rise once more. DJ stopped at was amazed that the fact that even a slug at close range couldn't kill him. "They're right…" He said as he backed up, feeling sweat bead his forehead. "These people aren't human…" His feet started stepping backwards.

"DJ, they aren't dropping!" Jena said as she reloaded her 9mm and continued to fire. She had shot a suspect before, but they fell and stayed down. "I don't understand! Why don't they stop?!" She yelled as she fired off more shots.

"Burke and his men are dead, get back to the car!" DJ called out as he retreated backwards, firing to keep the attackers off of them. "Hurry Jena!"

Jena quickly made her way back to the car, firing at a few stumbling rioters that were in the area. "Shit, shit, shit!" She cursed as she got into the car. "DJ…where the fuck are you?!" She said in worry as she saw him come out of the fog. "Come on!"

DJ quickly entered the car breathing heavily as Jena put the car in gear and backed out of the area. "What the fuck were those things!? They weren't people, they couldn't be!" Jean franticly yelled as she made her was back towards the station. "Screw this shit, we gotta regroup at the station."

"Good idea. Maybe someone there knows more about the situation than we do."

_Xxxx_

"Oh my god…" Stacy gasped as she watched all types of horror play out. She held onto the door as Davis swerved to dodge a few people. "What do we do when we get to the station?" She asked as she looked at Davis who was focused on the road.

"We arm ourselves, assess the situation, make sure everyone is aware of what is going on." He turned a corner and clipped someone, but didn't stop. "Infected people could be at the station and they don't even know it." Another problem hit him. "How do I explain all this? How do I tell someone their infected?"

"That's why we should just leave…"

"No! We have to warn everyone at the precinct!" Davis swerved once more to avoid another crowd of people. "I can't just let these people die…"

Davis quickly came up to a barricade set up by some officers he recognized, but they were on the grave yard shift. Davis rolled down his window as an officer quickly made his way up. He was a young officer, probably a rookie. "What's the situation here?"

"Fucked. I don't know what we are dealing with, but people are comin' at us from all directions and our gunfire isn't affecting them at all."

"Is this section blocked off?" Davis asked as he looked around.

"For now, but I don't know how much longer we're going to hold out. I've been trying to get a hold…" The officer looked back when he heard gunfire, but looked back. "Get hold of the national guard, but I can't get through."

"I'll head to the station."

"Have fun, it's a fuckin' mess in there."

"Right…" Davis said as he put up his window and slipped through the roadblock. These streets held people, normal people who were scared and heading quickly to the precinct. "Hopefully we can hold out here until help arrives…" Davis pulled up to the underground parking garage and stopped at the shutter gate. He rolled down his window to the older officer he knew as Chuck.

"Thank god you're okay Davis, this whole town has gone to hell!"

"I know, look I'm going to park and find the chief…"

"Don't bother, the son of a bitch locked himself away in his office. He's lost it…"

"Bastard…" Davis said as he gripped the steering wheel. He looked back at Chuck. "Be safe out here."

"Right." Chuck said as he opened the shutters.

Davis pulled into the station to see the SWAT team guarding the area, fully armed and geared. Still, the problem on the outside wasn't as bad as the potential problem on the in. Davis pulled up into a parking spot and stepped out looking around at people helping with the injured.

"Jesus…" Stacy said as she saw Tuika run up to them. "Tuika! Thank god you're alright!"

"Yeah," He said as he came to a stop. "We're starting to get things under control out in the field…" He looked away. "We lost a few good men…"

"Shit…" Davis seethed as he looked at Tuika. "This is far from under control…"

"The Feds are saying things are being handled…"

"You really believe those fuckin' assholes?" Davis interjected as he made his way toward the stairs with Stacy and Tuika following suit. "They'll tell us anything, but I don't hear the dead are coming back!"

"_Well you do have a point" _A voice called out that stopped the trio. They looked over to find a like skinned man in a black suit with slick back black hair smoking a cigarette.

"Another fucking suit…"

"Yep," He replied with an exhale of smoke. "Just another fuckin' suit and no we won't tell you they are the living dead because if we did that, it would send everyone into a crazed panic."

"So you know?" Stacy asked in surprise.

"Yep and it's true that we have everything under control…for now."

"So aren't we going to get everyone out of here?"

"Nope…" He said with another casual hit of his cigarette.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH…" Davis started to yell and get into the agents face until he felt something poke him in the stomach. He looked down to find the barrel of a .45 semi auto digging into his abs. He looked back up at the agent.

"Now look, officer…?"

"Davis…"

"Davis, my friendly advise to you is while this sudden outbreak now is slowing down to what might seem to be a stop…It will come back in full force by tonight. People aren't going to be evacuated until the last second and thousands will die. That's the only way…But you can get a head start with you and your two buddies over here."

Davis glared into the agents eyes. "And you're going to shoot a cop in the middle of the precinct agent…?"

"Fox…and I don't mind doing so, but if you wanna stay and watch the fireworks then be my guest." He said with a puff of smoke in Davis's face. Fox holstered his weapon and looked back at Davis. "So?"

Davis didn't look away for a brief moment, but soon looked over at Stacy. "Stacy, take my car and get out of here."

"No." She stubbornly said.

"Stacy, I'm not telling you again…" He said with rising anger.

"And I'm telling you I'm not leaving you here!"

"Tuika, take her."

"Fuck that man, I'm stayin' here."

Davis sighed deeply as he looked back at Fox who was grinning. "Misery loves company." Fox said as he started to walk away. "Oh and please don't say anything about zombies to people…They'll think you're crazy…" He walked away with a chuckle.

xxxx

_The crowd was so loud he could hardly hear himself talk amongst the group of players. "Twins right, H route on two, twins right, H route on two. Ready? Break!" The rest of the team called break at the same time, ready and pumped up to finish what was an amazing season. Jason's lungs sucked down the cold fall air as he walked up to the line, looking at the defense. It was a 3-4 defense, nothing new. _

_This was it…five seconds left and only a touchdown would save them from defeat. Jason set himself up behind the center. "Red eighty nine! Red eighty nine! HUT!" Jason saw one of the linebackers jump at the line. "Check check check! Fifty six is the mike!" He called out to make sure his linemen picked up their assignments. "Red eight nine! Hut! HUT!" _

_The feeling of the pig skin hitting his hands and adjusting was all too often as he dropped back five steps and stepped up into the pocket. His hot receiver was covered by two men and they picked up on the break out route by his running back, but his last receiver looked good. _

_Jason's back foot planted and he felt the motion of the pass through his body, but it was almost perfect…_

…_Until he saw that linebacker at the corner of his eye…_

Jason expected to wake up to see his entire school screaming in defeat, his teammates crying, his coach livid and the other team walking off with the championship trophy, but it wasn't anything close. His vision was blurry and he felt blood on his head, but that was the least of his problems. "Oh god…" He moaned as he shook his head, feeling bits of shattered glass fall from his hair.

"Mom?!" Lisa cried out as she shook her mother who was slumped over the steering wheel with her eyes open. "Mom!!" Lisa sobbed as she looked into the lifeless eyes of her mother. She was taken in an instant and would never come back…

The sound of his sister sobbing and screaming only meant that his mother has taken the worst of the impact. Jason looked down at his shirt and was shocked to see all the blood on him. He moved around some and felt no pain, but looked up to find that it was him mother's blood covering him. "God no…No no no…"

"Ah," Julie groaned as she held her head. "J-Jason?" She called out as her squinted eyes slowly opened to see Jason blankly staring ahead at the blood drenched car seat his mother rested in. She looked at him and then the seat and back to him. Her mind couldn't process everything that just happened…

"_Pull yourself together Jason!" _But how could he just put aside the fact that his mother is dead in front of him?

_Ughhhnnnn…_

Jason's heart started to pump when he heard that old familiar song of the dead. "Lisa!" Jason yelled at his mentally shocked sister, but she continued to sob. "Lisa! FUCKING LOOK AT ME!" He ordered as his sister timidly looked at him with red tear filled eyes. "We gotta get out of here, it's not safe!"

"We can't leave mom…"

"She's dead! We can't do anything!"

"I'm not going to leave her! She's not dead!" Lisa shot back as she shook her head, trying not to fall into the belief that her mother was gone. Memories rushed into her head of all the happiest moments her and her mother had together. She couldn't have died, not like this…

_Ugnnnggghhhh..._

The moan was getting louder as it nearly drove Jason insane. He pulled out his .45 and took aim at Lisa, something he thought he would never do. She looked at him in confusion as tears continued to stream down her face. "She's fucking dead and you will be too if you DON"T GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE CAR!"

"…" Confusion and rage started to mix together in Lisa's facial expression as she looked at Jason. "…THEN FUCKING SHOOT ME!" Jason was taken back from her reaction, but didn't take his aim away. "DO IT!" She screamed once more.

"Jason, don't do this…" Julie interjected, but her plea fell upon deaf ears.

Jason's finger began to tense up as he looked at Lisa. "FUCKING SHOOT ME-"

_**BAM**_

Lisa winced as she saw the muzzle flash and expected something to happen. She didn't feel anything...except something sprinkle on the back of her neck. She slowly opened her eyes to the smoking barrel of the .45 and saw Jason not looking at her, but past her. Lisa turned to see a disfigured man lying in a pool of blood.

"Get the fuck outta the car Lisa…" Jason seethed between deep breaths.

Lisa quickly opened the car door and stepped out, pulling up the seat for Julie and Jason. Jason stepped out and around the body of the man he had just shot down. It was strange at the power he held with the weapon. It was something he wasn't used to using in such a way, but it kept Lisa alive and well.

"Now what? We can't stay on the streets, we'll die out here!" Lisa said as she looked around to make sure no danger was too close. Sirens roared all around, but that didn't make her feel any better.

"The school isn't too far from here…" Julie said as she continued to try and shake off the car crash.

"Let's go…"

xxxx

Joey Miles awoke from his deep sleep to the sound of yelling, nothing new in his life as he had heard the same loud voices most of the times he had awaken, but this time it sounded pretty severe. His ears finally shook of the sleep damping effect as he heard his father screaming his mother's name and the sound of dishes or glass breaking. He sat up and slipped out of his bed to see what was the problem as it couldn't be good, but then again it never was

Things were pretty silent as he turned the door knob of his bedroom door and slowly opened it. Normally the yelling would continue as a battle of words between his mother and father, but this wasn't the case. Joey stepped out into the dimly lit hallway, hearing the TV in his parents room catch his ear.

"…_Violence in areas of the city have been quelled as officials say that everything is under control. People can still commute to their jobs, just be cautious of trouble and call the police if you see any trouble." _

It surprised him, but he knew of the violence that was happening around town. Hell, it gave this place a little bit more of what he personally liked which was chaos. Still he had to see what the screaming was about as he made his way down the plush stairs from the second floor hallway into the living room. "Mom?" He called out as he looked around for someone. "Dad?"

Strange, his dad would have come out and yelled at him about something by now, but he didn't. "Okay…" He made his way over toward the kitchen and looked inside. What he saw his mind couldn't understand, but his eyes took in every detail. His father lay dead on the floor with his mother and brother ripping and tearing away at his stomach and neck. His body froze and his mind went blank, but he couldn't look away. "M-m-m-mom…?" His voice quivered.

Slowly she lifted her head and turned it toward him, her soulless white eyes looking into his. Her jaw hung open with a mush of blood and chewed flesh and muscle and amongst that came a gurgled moan that attracted Joey's brothers attention to Joey.

"M-mom? J-J-J-Jim…?" He backed up into the wall as they both moaned and slowly stood, their blood drenched arms slowly reached for him as they stumbled to get to their new prey. He had never seen anything like it before, but survival instincts kicked in finally as he stepped forward and sent a right straight into his mother's eye that broke her orbital bone, sending her backwards and tripping over his dead father. His little brother Jim came close, but a stiff kick sent him backwards as well.

Slowly Joey saw this mother rise up once more. "What the fuck are you!?" He yelled as he expected that to be a knockout punch. They had killed his father and now they were going to do the same to him if he didn't kill them first. Something he never thought he would have come to so fast in this situation, but thankfully it did as he remembered a baseball bat in the closet down the hall near the family computer room. He quickly ran down the hall and opened the closet. The Louisville slugger was propped right up against the wall as he left it.

He grabbed the bat and ran back past the kitchen into the living room as he saw his mother and brother follow, moaning in hunger for his flesh. "Come on…" He said as he took his stance. He had hit many homeruns in his time, but never did he crack someone with a baseball bat, but this would be a first. His mother would be the first to suffer as he swung and connected flush across her temple. She fell in an instant as Joey cocked back once more, this time for his brother.

He never liked his mother or his father, but his little brother was different. He loved his brother as Jimmy always wanted to be like him. Now he was something else, he wasn't the little Jim that Joey knew and loved. Joey swung, this time harder than he did for his mother, praying that the harder he connected the less painful it would be. The bat connected clean sending blood and brain matter onto the sofa and white carpet. His brother fell motionless next to his mother.

Joey stood there, breathing heavily as he didn't realize he was holding his breath most of the time. He had just killed two people, two family members…

"_Where's the shock?" _His mind asked himself as he looked at the bloody Louisville slugger in his grasp. He didn't hesitate to kill those who he had grown up with, hell he wasn't even crying or sobbing as most people would. _"Maybe the monster here is me?" _He looked up as he heard shuffling and was shocked to see his father sluggishly making his way out of the kitchen, entrails and organs slipping from his open stomach as he approached. "You…" A sick smile came to his face.

"Looks like this is it old man!" Joey yelled triumphantly as he pointed the bat at his father. "Payback…" Joey cocked the bat once more and took a long step then swung.

_**CRACK**_

Joey's father stumbled to the side as his jaw was clearly shattered, but still he turned back to Joey. "Heh heh, always the tough guy, huh dad?" He spat as he cocked the bat back again. "Let's see how tough you are!" He swung once more connecting and dropping him. Joey moved in and stood over his fallen father and teed off, swing after swing after swing until Joey couldn't recognize him anymore.

Once more the Mile's home was filled with silence. Silence that Joey had always dreamed of, always wished for and even with this tragic event he couldn't help but be happy as he was now free. He didn't have to play sports because he father wanted him too or didn't have hear his mother's constant verbal abuse. He could do what he wanted from here on out…

Xxxx

The RPD station was filled with people filing complaints and others being processed, to everyone it was just a riot and nothing to really be too worried about, but Davis knew. He knew that things were about to get ugly when the shit hit the fan. He sat at his desk trying to figure out a plan to help everyone, but the Feds…They didn't want to help anyone.

"_What's their objective? They have to gain something out of this…Unless they're on Umbrella's payroll." _

The words of Agent Fox lingered in his head. He could leave with Stacy and Tuika, be safe and far away from this, but he wasn't going to abandon everyone he knew here at the station. Too many good people would just die…

"_So you just gonna sit on your ass and doing nothing all day Davis?" _A voice said from behind him. Davis turned to see Baker with some papers in hand.

"Oh, this shit is just too much man." Davis said as he pointed at his paper work.

"Tell me about it! I was supposed to welcome some fuckin' rookie today, but he still didn't show up! A uh…" Baker looked at the file. "…Leon S. Kennedy. We could use a lot of help!"

"I know…Hey Baker,"

"What's up?" Baker said as he looked at Davis.

"Well…" _"We're all in danger of an infectious virus that is consuming this city and turning everyone into mindless, flesh craving zombies and we all need to run away from here now!"_ "…Have any plans after work?"

"Hell, if we ever get out of here! We're going to be puttin' in shit tons of overtime with this mess!" He chuckled as he walked off.

Davis turned back to his desk. "Davis, you are a fucking idiot…" He said as he rubbed his head. He looked back as he felt someone there over him, his eyes met with Agent Fox's. "And what the fuck do you want?"

"Just seeing if you changed your mind yet." Asked as he casually lit up another cigarette and took a mind easing pull.

"I haven't…What the hell is your goal here? I thought you are to help the people…"

"I assure you I am helping the people, millions of people."

"Not like this we aren't! You're probably with Umbrella, aren't you?"

Fox sighed as he pulled up a chair and sat down near Davis. "Let me break it down for you. I am not with Umbrella, I'm with the F.B.I. I assure you. You don't understand the fact that if we evacuate people from here, they could turn somewhere else and start another outbreak. What the public doesn't know is there are checkpoints that are on the roads the lead from here and we stop and check every person. Those who are infected are dealt with accordingly."

"…Meaning killed."

"Accordingly," Fox took another pull of his cigarette. "You see Umbrella has deep pockets, very deep and they know this place is a bomb ready to blow up their corporation, but they won't be stopped with ease. They have most of the government on their payroll and little accidents such as the Arklay mansion incident can be looked over, but a city can't. Umbrella and the U.S. government have mobilized their troops to move in and grab information that is very valuable. Umbrella's own special forces, Umbrella's hired Blackwater mercenaries, U.S. Delta, SEALS, F.B.I., C.I.A., other braches that have no name, they are all jumping in for this little pot of gold called information."

Davis could hardly take all of this in. "…So what's going to happen?"

"Hmm…Well, they will continue to say it's a riot to allow time for the players to make their moves here while the chaos ensues. I say about a week, give or take a few days, but in the end this city will be nuked and wiped clean. Umbrella will have to use their fall men to take responsibility and spend time in jail for the sake of their families and continue to work on these horrid projects."

"Why can't they be taken completely out?"

"Because the top dogs of Umbrella are shadows, it could be anyone. It could be someone in the senate or congress, hell it could even be the President of the United States for all we know. They have extreme amounts of power, which is why this city must die. Umbrella's plans get blown up to the public and we win a small victory."

"You call this a small victory?" Davis said with a hint of anger in his voice. "Hundreds of thousands of lives will be destroyed in a few hours and you call that a small victory?"

"Or would you rather this all happen and Umbrella successfully covers it up as a fabricated story of a form of accelerated rabies?"

Davis hated Fox, he hated the F.B.I., he hated the government, he hated everything right now, but what he hated the most was the fact that everything Fox has just told him was true and made sense and sadly…was the only way for things to be right. "So what are you going to do when this virus hits full scale?"

Fox looked at his watch. "All the agents here are to evacuate around nine P.M. tonight when things get really bad. Our jobs here were to make sure none of these 'murder' cases got tied together and things were kept under wraps to the public."

"Blind fold the people until it's too late…"

Fox took another hit of his cigarette as he stood. "Afraid so, but hell we had to. People made movies about zombies and I'm sure if you figured it out by now, a few others have and hopefully they are running like hell."

Xxxx

Jason, Julie and Lisa had managed to slip past a few undead and make it onto school grounds. They headed up into the student parking lot only to find the path leading to the side entrance to the school was blocked by a group of zombies. "Shit, what now?" Lisa asked in worry. "Those things are in the way…"

Jason looked around and saw the football field and then saw the tunnels leading from the locker room. "We can use the tunnels from the football field." Jason quickly lead them through the entrance gate and past the stands. He slowed down at the tunnels and saw down into them as they were clear, but he didn't know about the inside of the school. He pulled out his .45 as he lead Lisa and Julie down the tunnel and opened a door at the end.

He slowly peeked inside the locker room before stepping inside. It was quiet, which was good, but still gave this eerie sense to the place. "We gotta get somewhere safer than this…" He said as he made his way forward past the lockers toward a corner. He quickly turned the corner and was aiming at someone with their back's turned to them. Jason had the drop on whoever it was…

"Joey…?" Julie called out as she looked around the corner at the person.

Joey turned and looked at the three, then his eyes darted at something else. "Jason! Duck!" He yelled as he cocked the baseball in his hand back. Jason ducked as Joey's fastball whizzed past Jason's head and into the face of a zombie behind him, sending it back.

Jason looked back as the zombie began to rise once more. He took aim, but Joey put his head on Jason's gun and lowered it. "I've got this…" Joey said as he pulled up his bloody Louisville slugger. Before the zombie could reach it's feet again, Joey swung and connected clean with it's head sending blood and brain matter all over the floor.

"Jesus…" Lisa said as she covered her mouth in disgust.

"Never thought I thank you, but thanks Joey." Jason said as he looked at him. There was something different about him…He was too calm. No fear was in his eyes, almost like he knew what he was doing and even more scary…it was like he enjoyed it.

"We're not out of the woods just yet." He said as he looked at Jason. "It's safer upstairs with everyone else."

"You mean there's people upstairs?" Julie asked.

"Yeah."

"Then why are you down here?"

"…Just felt like killing something…I just took care of a few people over there." Joey pointed toward where he was with his bat.

Jason, Julie and Lisa all looked over at seven bodies whose heads were all smashed. The corridor was a mess with blood puddles and splatter on the walls. "Oh my god Joey…" Julie gasped.

Jason looked at Joey and took a quick look at the bloody spots on him to see if he was harmed. "You weren't bit, were you?"

Joey looked back at him. "They couldn't get close enough for that."

"Good, because if you are bit…"

"You turn into one." Joey finished. "I kinda figured that out…Come on, let's get out of here." Joey said as he lead them toward a set of stairs and up. Once at the top he knocked on the door and it was quickly opened.

A petite blonde girl looked at Joey and the rest. "Joey! My god I thought you were dead!" She hugged him as Jason shut and locked the door behind him. "Don't do that again…Please if you are bothered by something you can always talk to me."

Joey didn't even embrace her as he gazed off into the distance. "I know Lauren…"

Jason looked around and realized they were in the old gym. "Where is everyone?" Jason asked as he looked at the girl who Joey called Lauren.

Lauren looked at him. "They are spread out around the school, but mostly everyone is in the cafeteria." Lauren looked at Joey. "The police just tell us to stay inside and help will come soon…"

"Yeah, good luck with that." Jason said. "This whole town is crying for the same help they told you, you would get."

"Come on, let's get back to the others." Joey said as he lead them once more toward the other side of the gym.

Julie looked over at Lisa. Her face was empty of emotion and her eyes only gazed forward. She knew it would only get worse for her when they had down time to sit and think about what they had just saw.

They stepped out into a hallway near the cafeteria and Joey looked as a woman walked up to him with anger in her pace. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" The woman yelled at Joey, who could care less about her ranting.

Jason looked at the attractive woman who seemed to have a strong demeanor. She was wearing a tight black skirt with a blue halter top and brown knee high boots. He also noticed the tactical handgun holster on her leg with a handgun strapped into it.

"Chill out Jill…" Joey said in a laxed manner.

"Chill out? Chill out?" Jill said with her anger rising even more. "You don't know what you are dealing with!"

"Like you do?" Joey said back smartly.

Jill's eyes squinted as she glared at Joey. "Remember the incident in the Arklay mountains?"

"The one with that group of special officers, right?" Julie said. "S.T.A.R.S. or something like that."

"That's right, S.T.A.R.S..." Jill added. "It was an incident that everyone didn't believe happened. That incident was just like this one, except this is on a whole new scale." She stepped into Joey's face. "So don't tell me I don't know what I'm dealing with."

"Whatever…" Joey said as he stepped past Jill and walked off down the hall.

Jill looked at the trio. "And who are you three?"

"I'm Jason." Jason spoke up and looked back at Julie and Lisa. "This is Julie my girlfriend and Lisa my older sister."

"Hello…" The both of them said.

"I'm Jill Valentine, RPD…" She looked away. "Well, not anymore."

"I heard about that…" Julie spoke, catching Jill's ear. "The incident."

"What you heard were lies…"

"Can you tell us what's happening here?" Jason asked as he pulled out his cigarettes.

Jill sighed. "It's a viral outbreak. This virus changes people into mindless zombies…"

"That much we knew already…" Jason said as he lit up a cig.

"Does this virus also make monsters?" Julie asked as she remembered the monster she saw yesterday.

"You must have seen one to ask that question." Jill said as she looked at Julie. "It does. It can mutate anything into a deadly monster. You can thank Umbrella for that."

"Umbrella?" Jason said in surprise. "M-my dad works for Umbrella…"

"A quarter of people in this town do, but they do more than just help with public with medicine and job employment…They make what we call biological organic weapons. Monsters that are meant for war, but they can't control them. I'm sure all these murders and such have been happening because of a leak somewhere…"

"That can't be right…" Jason said after a hit of his cig. "How could they just let something like this happen?"

"I don't know, but hopefully the government will intervene before it's too late..."


End file.
